Bound for Gravity
by ravenclawfever
Summary: Part III of From Salem to Hogwarts series: Silver and Harry Potter are now living on their own coping with heartbreak, new love, loss, unexpected surprises, and the unwelcoming precipice of adulthood.
1. Uncertain Goodbyes

**Uncertain Goodbyes**

* * *

It was a good idea.

At least that's what Silver continually told herself as the days grew nearer. It was selfish, she even admitted to herself, leaving everyone at such a dire time; but they had all agreed it was best she left, and so when Remus suggested she return to Salem, she wasn't as reluctant as she thought she'd be towards accepting it.

She feared for Remus and Harry – for everyone, really. Knowing that she would lack any and all control of what was happening in England from her place in Salem nearly forced her to counter-argue it, but she would be a burden and she knew it. Her heart had never felt so small yet cumbersome as it did now as she stared out into the brightness of the setting sun through the window of Harry's bedroom on Pivet Drive. The sky was a masterpiece. The colors were excellently chosen by the painter of the scene, with hues of pink and orange lighting the ethereal sky. Small houses stood in a row along the neighborhood street, seeming so insignificant in comparison to the rest of the world. That night, however, this neighborhood would be in grave danger, for it was tonight when Harry Potter would escape the confines of his home with the Dursleys. It was in their highest hopes that he wouldn't be caught by the death eaters, or worse, Voldermot himself in the process. That's precisely the reason why the Order chose tonight, because as far as they were all concerned, Voldermot would have no reason to suspect Harry would leave on this particular Saturday night – especially not when they have been mislead towards another night.

Silver pulled her black hair back into a sloppy ponytail, her long fringe falling messily into her face as the rest of her hair trailed down her back. Harry was downstairs with the Dursley's now, making sure to send them safely away from the prospect of any danger. She was instructed to stay upstairs in order to alleviate some of the tension the Dursleys presently felt at her unexpected presence at their home for the past hours. To Petunia and Vernon Dursley, another one of Lily's oddly gifted children, one they had thought to be sent away in America as she should've been, was less than welcome to their pristine home.

Once Silver had arrived late last night, Remus alongside her but under a concealment charm, Petunia fainted at once. She hadn't in her wildest dreams expected to see Silver at her doorstep; she thought she was well out of England. It was originally stated that Silver and Harry Potter would never meet, yet here she was. Dudley hadn't succumbed to the events around him for the television set was simply too important to leave unattended. Vernon aided his wife, after overcoming the initial shock, and then treated his confusion with anger and outrage.

Miraculously, she was allowed to stay for the night, mostly out of fear for having not only one, but _two _magical creatures in the house. The pair made no efforts at comforting her throughout her stay, deciding it was simply enough she hadn't been thrown out to the garden to sleep with the dog. It was Harry who relinquished his own bed for her and decided to sleep on a bundle of blankets on the floor instead. Remus slept on the floor as well, his back firmly rifled against the wall and a pillow behind his head.

The Dursley's hadn't prepared breakfast for her the next morning, but they hadn't much time either; Harry had been forewarning them the entire day about the crucial danger in the wizarding world. They weren't very happy with the mention of magic in their household; therefore hid in their room all day as Harry viciously continued to warn them of Voldermort.

Silver separated herself from the dying sun as the last bit of light peeked behind the housetops, and then disappeared. She sat on the bed, on Harry's bed, and stroked the covers, glimpsing at the already packed suitcases next to the door. The smaller one was Harrys; he didn't have schoolbooks or robes or any such thing in it. He carried essentials – a few changes of clothes, clean underwear, things he treasured. In contrast, Silver carried all of her belongings, along with new supplies for school. A dark purple fabric spilled out of her carry-on. it was her new school robes replacing the long black and blue uniform of Hogwarts. Her stomach lurched at the thought of starting anew. Salem had indeed been her home before having moved here, but it felt so estranged to her as of late. She had discovered and learnt so much at Hogwarts. She gained a family, a small one, but it was one nonetheless. She missed Rupert and Lucy dearly, but had luckily found great friends in Ginny, Blake, and Dominic – that she would now feel empty without. But more than that, she felt guilty. Harry was treading dangerous grounds, searching for Voldermort with Ron and Hermione, while Silver went off to school to have a privilege none of them had but very much deserved – their last year of schooling. Harry reassured her things would be fine, as did she when he felt frightened, but it still didn't explain the pestering ache in her stomach. As much as she was worried about Harry, there was someone else who had been plaguing her as well:

Draco Malfoy.

Her green eyes shut tight as she put her highest efforts into envisioning his pale, handsome face. He thinks she's dead. He believes her blood is in his hands. He never learned that he had defeated the Imperius curse with his pure, untainted love for the girl he was summoned to kill. She could taste the salty tears as one landed on the curl of her lip.

She needed this. She had to get out of England. It was the only way to forget.

A protective arm wrapped around her bent shoulders. It was an embrace full of love and warmth and it could've been the remedy to her ailment, but today, it was quite the opposite. She didn't know if she would ever feel that unconditional love again.

"You'll be alright." said Remus softly as he pat her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." her voice cracked, "but will you and Harry?"

Remus did not answer. He only smiled when she cursorily looked at him; he had aged so much in the past month. He resembled an older man of fifty, perhaps even sixty. His reddish-brown hair mingled with grey, and it hadn't been combed in days.

"I don't want anything to happen to either of you." said Silver quietly, for a second, reeling over the possibilities of what could happen after their separation tonight.

"You and Harry are of greater importance than I am." He smiled, "I'll watch after you, although you might not know I'm there."

Silver smirked, "Yeah, you're good at that aren't you?"

He laughed softly, "I am."

And then, the door swung open, revealing a rather happy version of her usually frazzled brother. Harry must've noticed the curious looks on either of their faces and jumped excitedly, "It's the first time I've had this house to myself, and I can't seem to resist the urge to run into Dudley's room and make a mess of it."

Silver laughed, thankful that Harry had managed to lift her spirits, even if it was only for a moment.

"We haven't got much time to lose, Harry, I bet everyone's already downstairs." said Remus.

"How?" asked Silver curiously.

"Concealment charms."

Silver nodded, and then joined her brother who pouted at his unrealized desires to tear down the house. Remus followed suit behind them as Harry and Silver slowly descended the wooden stairs, side by side. The tension in her body must've been obvious, for Harry continued to surreptitiously steal glances in her direction.

Silver's eyes wandered around the empty living room, although the rug seemed as if someone had slid and lifted it carelessly, evidence of the struggles to get the Dursley's out of the house. Harry considered the house with fond bemusement; it was a feeding ground for his worst memories, but then again, he wouldn't be much of the man he was today were it not for his past hardships. With that in mind, he almost felt sad for leaving the place behind – almost.

Harry swung the kitchen door open, exposing its hidden inhabitants. Mad Eye Moody, the man Silver recognized to have been impersonated by her father, Barty Crouch Jr., sat on a stool, his eye focused on her for a short moment before it returned to Harry; Kingsley, a tall, respected auror sat opposite him; Fred and George lolled against the kitchen cabinet, one of them with a half-eaten banana in his hand; Ron, who was busy asking George where he had gotten the banana, but immediately turned around at the sound of the door; Hermione sat on the counter, in front of the Weasley brothers; Arthur Weasley stood with his eldest son, Bill, both of their hands crossed over their chests; Fleur stood close to Bill, looking as statuesque and beautiful as she always did; Mundungus sat on another stool, anxious and apprehensive; and Tonks, who brightened at the sight of Silver and drew her up into a bone-crushing hug.

Remus began explaining the plan again, Harry interrupted yet remained ignored. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mundungus, Silver, and Fleur were to take polyjuice potion to transform into Harry. Each Harry would have an auror with them, and would head off in a different direction to confuse the death eaters if their presence should arise. They're intention was to land, safely, in different stations – each equipped with a portkey which would then lead them to their final destination, the Burrow. The only exception would be the Harry Potter travelling with Tonks, which would actually be Silver, who would be heading towards Kings Cross until she reached Heathrow Airport.

"I've told you I can't take you." Remus repeated as Silver once again inquired her situation as she gulped down the disgusting taste of Polyjuice potion, "They'd know who you are if I travelled with you."

Not finding the words to answer, or to do anything else besides try to rid the terrible taste off her tongue, Silver's body changed into that of her brothers, along with everyone else. Hermione and Mundungus grew taller, whereas Ron and the twins shot downward. Silver and Fleur remained the same height, only difference, they were now men.

Once they became habituated with their new bodies, Mad-eye Moody decided it was best if they went off, finding it unintelligent to wait any longer. Silver didn't resist, although she wanted to, but she knew that would make the situation harder than it already was. Teary-eyed, she embraced her friends Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George – wishing them all the best, and a safe journey. She found Harry and hugged him too, leaving a spot on his clothes damp due to tears. It was with Remus when she felt her whole body sting with awful regret, but she kept her tears to a minimum.

"I love you guys." murmured Silver into Remus's shoulder who responded, "I love you, too."

Harry stood beside Remus and passed a soothing hand over Silver's arm, "Me too."

"_Please_…stay safe." she pleaded, turning her head to look at Harry.

He didn't say anything; because he didn't like to make promises he was unsure he could keep. Indeed, he hoped to remain alive after it all, but it was out of his hands. "You too."

A few short minutes later, the seven Harry's departed off towards the skies but it seemed they weren't as clever as they had thought. Deatheaters dotted the skies above them as the group ascended to fly. Instantly and in panic, each broom sped off in different directions. It was close for Tonks and Silver, but with a quick reflex, Tonks headed down towards a dense area of trees and managed to hide from them long enough for Silver to stupefy their follower, sending him hurling towards the ground as solid as a rock. Shortly after that, the journey was simple. It only took a few moments before Kings Cross reared into view and Silver and Tonks were forced to depart after a heartfelt goodbye. Silver longingly stared at Tonks standing on the platform, looking entirely out of place among muggles. This was goodbye. She hadn't quite realized she might never see them again, for her loved one's futures were uncertain, and therefore, so was hers. Before she had even the time to realize it was really happening, Silver had left England behind and was flying across the Atlantic Ocean towards Salem, Massachusetts.

* * *

**A/N: sooo...what do you guys think? Good start?**  
**I'm skipping DH for this story, because I felt like Silver really couldn't do much but stand in the way of Harry and his friends. Besides, I love the pent up angst that her and Draco will both be experiencing in the near future as a result of them not seeing each other (: Does that make me a masochist?**  
**Either way, I love writing it. **

**So up until now we have: 1. Silver's not dead, but everyone thinks she is (the Malfoys included) 2. The only ones who know shes going back to Salem are those mentioned in this chapter (& Luna) 3. She's going to spend her last year at Salem and graduate - and then we disembark on the rest of our story!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (: You're all amazing. x **


	2. Just an Acquaintance?

**Just an Acquaintance?**

**

* * *

**

"She's been…distant this year, don't you think?" Lucy asked Rupert with concern. It was the first time she had brought up the subject, and believed it was long overdue.

Rupert's eyes flitted around the room, wondering what he should say. He had indeed noticed Silver's behavior this year, but he thought it to be insensitive to bring it up. "Well….due to the circumstances, I'd say she's doing pretty well."

"I know, I'm just not used to seeing her this way, you know?"

Rupert nodded. He didn't like it either. Silver was always so full of energy, not to mention the optimistic lenses she saw the world with. It seemed like the last two years she spent in England had changed her. "She's gone through a lot."

Lucy's eyes downcast to the half-empty glass of water she touched with her hands. "Do you remember all those times I'd tell you she had randomly disappeared? Well, later on, I had heard that she had spent the whole day in the library, reading newspapers and old books."

"I bet she was trying to find something on her family." supplied Rupert.

"Exactly." Lucy agreed, "And, apparently, they're faking her death – so she would be safe from you-know-who. That's just a really morbid thought to carry around with you. She doesn't say anything, but I'm sure it has to add to her anxiety somehow."

"It has to, that, _and_ her relationship with Draco…"

"it's complicated."

"Too complicated?"

Lucy's lips downturned, "Maybe."

"Can I get you guys anything else?" said the waitress as she approached their table.

They both shook their heads no and thanked her. On the weekends, the witches studying at Salem were allowed out to Merlin's street, America's version of Hogsmeade. Rupert, studying at a counterpart of Salem in the all boys' school, was allowed out as well. It was a hot spring day in May as the pub filled with people pining for air conditioning and cold beverages. Silver had stayed in school, again. Lucy needed to talk to Rupert, for her concern was simply too overwhelming to contain anymore, and decided to venture off without her today, lest feeling a bit guilty.

"Jordan's pretty crazy about her though." Rupert smirked pleasantly; feeling satisfied that he had introduced them last weekend.

Lucy smiled, "I knew it. I think he's great for Silver, they seemed to get along really well."

Rupert agreed. "You know the senior's farewell dance next Friday? He wants to take her. Do you think she'll go along with it?"

Lucy's smile dwindled, unsure of what her friend's attitude would be towards a new love interest while Draco still plagued her. "I could talk to her. I mean it's not like she _isn't_ going. It's the school's celebration for all of us…..I'll make sure she goes."

Conversation deviated towards happier subjects, things both Rupert and Lucy enjoyed and had brought them together in the first place, lest Silver's meddling. Sunshine spilled through the open windows, making the Snitch a very bright place, decorated in golden hues, reminiscent of the Quidditch plaything it was named after. A few others then joined the pair at their table, Jordan included. Lucy did like him for Silver. He would be refreshing, she decided, in contrast to all the complications Draco carried with him. She wasn't sure whether it was before or after her charming conversation with him, but she was determined to play matchmaker and bring them together. She owed Silver that much, after all, she_ had_, after all, led her straight to her Rupert, and after two years together, it was the best decision she had ever made.

\/\/\/\/

Silver had taken a liking to the library at Salem. Ironically, it wasn't a place she often visited when she attended in her earlier years, but there was something comforting and homey about it now. The white walls were crisp and clean, clad in dozens of bookshelves generously filled with all types of books – old, new, bright, and dark. The circulation desk always carried the latest editions of all the wizarding newspapers, and there wasn't a day that Silver wouldn't read every single section of _The Daily Prophet_ for any sign of her friends and family, although her results were futile, for it failed to cover anything important. She was stupid to think it would accurately report what was really happening. There was no chance Voldermort would allow the rest of the world to know anything of his whereabouts.

Everything seemed so different from last she had been there. Her friends had changed, they weren't as appealing or interesting as she had remembered them. Deciding she had read enough, she silently closed her book and put it back in it's proper place on the bookcase. She mouthed a silent good-bye to Ms. Hems at the desk, who had become more of a friend to her due to her frequent visits, and walked into the bright corridors. Unlike Hogwarts, there was never a concern with rainy weather and dark hallways. More often than not, there were clear skies with plenty of sun to go around. The school was relatively empty, and she was able to find the kitchen within the next few minutes for Salem was a quaint, small building, built centuries ago. There weren't any house elves running the kitchens here, rather, a small team of cooks compiled of both men and women. She also found herself doing that a lot – comparing Salem to Hogwarts. It was something Lucy never really understood, but tolerated from time to time.

The kitchen was painted white, just as the library was, but covered in black appliances and tables. There was a bowl of fruits on the counter, for the purpose of satisfying the between meals cravings of wandering students, and she took a brilliant red apple. It served as refreshment for her parched throat. The drapery of the windows were brushed aside to welcome the sun into the room, and to also feed the vast greenery sporadically placed on tabletops and shelves.

"I've been looking for you." said a voice from the doorway.

Silver turned around to find Lucy lolling against the antiqued wooden door frame. "I was hungry. How'd it go at The Snitch with Rupert?"

"It went well. We missed you though."

Silver smiled in response, before taking a small bite of her apple.

"We ran into Jordan – remember him? You met him last weekend."

"I do. He's one of Rup's friends, isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's him." Lucy smirked, "Well….rumor has it, he's kind of into you."

Silver chewed slowly, not expecting to hear this at the least.

At her lack of response, Lucy filled the silence, "He might even get in contact with you later this week, to ask you something."

She swallowed. "Will he?"

"Mhmm." Lucy added, carefully scrutinizing Silver for any signs of reluctance.

"I suppose I'll be talking to him later, then."

Lucy was upset at her reaction. She dearly hoped Silver would agree to this, or at least seem somewhat enthusiastic – the old Silver would've. "Sil, I know that you still think of Draco –"

"Luce, I don't want to talk about it." Silver interrupted, swallowing back a sudden surge of tears, "I'm excited to see Jordan, really. I can't wait to talk to him."

Lucy rued the mention of Draco, but received some satisfaction that she had at least managed to get Silver to open up to the idea. "Listen, it'll be good. He might surprise you."

It was getting harder to restrain her tears, and the more she tried to respond, the throatier her voice became. "Maybe." She said, before smiling faintly and walking out.

It was so hard trying to remain calm in the states. She was being strong, as strong as she could, but mentioning Draco was enough for her finally lose it. It didn't seem real to her, or at least he didn't, because he was never mentioned – that way, it felt like he never existed, really. Listening to the name echo itself from Lucy's lips however, brought back a wave of emotions she had locked away months ago. She walked out of the main building and across the street to where the dormitories resided. She was greeted by the resident vampire, who just so happened to be a very close friend of the Headmistress and lived in the woodland area behind the school with two others, but barely even noticed her enough to respond – she was far from reality, drifting through her subconscious instead.

She opened the door, and hastily ran to her iron-framed bed in the room she shared with the rest of the girls from her year, throwing her head in the pillow to drown the sounds of her crying. Two days later, finding herself in the same location yet in a more relaxed manner, she received a letter from an owl she did not recognize. It flew over to her bedside, perching itself onto the nightstand, and dropped off it's attached message. Silver reached for it, unrolling the parchment curiously, and hesitantly read, and re-read the note inside. It was the message Lucy had warned her she would receive – Jordan was asking her to be his date for the dance.

She picked up a feathered quill from inside the drawer and dipped it cautiously in ink, carefully not to stain neither the floor nor the bed sheets. It was rather hasty of her to dismiss any further examination of what consequences this could arise, but admittedly, she was tired of thinking and so the black ink met a new scroll of parchment, and began to write.

_Jordan,_

_I'd love to._

_See you Friday night,_

_Silver_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if you guys were expecting a juicier response from Silver, but it's the best I got. LOL**

**So, I don't know how many of you are Taylor Swift fans out there, but I just finished listening to her new album, and fell in love with two songs in particular. **Haunted **and **Sparks Fly m**ade me think of Silver and Draco's relationship, and how perfectly it suits them! Read the lyrics, and you'll see what I mean.**

**Anyhoo, hope you all have a lovely weekend! Please review :D**


	3. Graduation

**Graduation**

* * *

It was a warm summer morning in June that embarked the ending of one journey, and the beginning of another. For the students of Salem Institute for Witches, it meant graduation and the bittersweet feeling of ending their schooldays. The students hadn't gone home, nor had they wished to for the week of holiday separating the last official day of exams and today; the girls' had all recognized how fondly they wished to remember every bit of their school, although some claimed to be happy about finally leaving.

"Oh." said Lucy as she stroked the burnt orange draperies that stood in contrast to the dark wood paneling of the walls and stoney floor. "I'm going to miss this place so much."

Melinda sat on a lavender armchair, heavily cushioned and vintage-looking, "I know, but isn't it exciting to know that we're finally out on our own?"

Samantha walked over to lay her head over the very top of the lavender armchair, "I guess, but it's really nerve-wrecking too. I'm kind of terrified."

Silver, listening quietly to their banter, silently agreed with her. Her life was undetermined. She had nowhere to go; her instructions were to remain in the states until someone came for her, and she hadn't heard from a single soul. Today was meant to be happy, but she felt quite the opposite. Her heart ached with sadness and longed to hear from Remus and Harry, from Draco…from anyone. The year passed on so slowly, and then towards the end, when she finally began to feel normal again, it sped up and now here she stood, alone on the most important day of her teenage life.

"How are you feeling?"

Consumed in her thoughts, as her friends so often found her this year, Silver hadn't even noticed Lucy approach and sit beside her on the lounge chair. She smiled and nodded, but caught her chocolate-colored eyes – forgetting it was impossible to hide anything from her best friend.

"Listen, he's okay. I don't know I just feel it." she answered after Silver's look of speculation.

"We weren't able to find that radio station again so how would you know?" asked Silver sadly.

"It isn't on the news."

Silver thought it over, realizing that, although the Daily Prophet hadn't been the most reliable source of information, it would've at least announced the death of the boy-who-lived.

"I reckon you're right."

Lucy tittered, "And all of your cute little British lingo – I like."

Silver laughed, unable to find any reason not to, "There's no one else I would've rather spent such a turbulent year with, Lucy."

"I'm glad you came back." Lucy smiled, sitting more comfortably on the chair, "It may have not been under the _best_ circumstances…but I really did miss you Silly, you're kind of the only girl here I don't feel the urge to strangle."

The girls laughed and consequently Melinda and Samantha looked over to see what they were missing out on.

"So you've got your dress." said Lucy.

"And you've got yours." added Silver, grinning.

"And we look pretty darn fabulous if I do say so myself." Lucy tapped Silver's leg, "Plus, we're graduating! Can you _believe_ it?"

Feeling lighter than she did before, Silver finally seemed to hop back into the swing of things, "I can't. I really, really can't. I just –"

"Don't know where to go after?" asked Lucy, repeating the same words Silver had so anxiously been thinking, "You're staying with me until you hear from them. I'm not letting you go back to England, alone, with that maniac on the loose."

Silver smiled, but this time, really smiled. It was the first time she had genuinely felt content in months. "Thanks."

"Girls!" said a tall middle-aged blonde from the opposite side of the room. She had been talking to another group of girls mingling in the common room and had spotted them as well, heading towards the group, "You're supposed to be lining up in the Entrance Hall! C'mon the four of you, get a move on."

"Oh Headmistress! I'm going to miss you!" Lucy wailed, taking Silver's hand and standing up to face her.

Salem's headmistress, Tabitha Davenport, looked on at her students, tears were already in her eyes from previous proclamations of other graduating seventh years.

"Stop it, you will not! It's the stress talking." She smiled playfully, "Now, go on."

The girls did as they were told, walking through a wide corridor that lead them out of the common room – the place where students gathered before, during, and after classes. It was where everyone conjugated. There weren't different houses like there were in Hogwarts; dormitories were separated by grade level at Salem.

Silver, feeling a smidge like her old self again, broke into a brisk run alongside Lucy. Her white linen, summer dress flew behind her as she raced Lucy through a tight corridor, like they had done so many times before in their first years at school. it didn't take long until they found the rest of their class, who were all standing in queue as their Headmistress had stated earlier. They talked excitedly amongst each other, until finally, the ceremony commenced.

Music played as the Charms professor introduced the seventh year students, each taking a seat closest to the platform being utilized as a stage. It was a beautiful day to be outside, and so they were; friends and family were gathered towards the rear, some tear-filled, others too hot to cry and armed with fans in order to more easily cope with the warm climate. Silver turned in her seat, scanning the group behind her for anyone she recognized. Rupert's father waved, Lucy's parents smiled, but she slumped back into her seat in disappointment.

"It's been quite a year, and these lovely girls before me can offer you their first-handed testimonials to justify it." announced Professor DuMaurier, a wand to her neck for an amplified speaking voice. "And I am personally distraught to let this group of girls go." A gust of wind blew the flag of the school's coat of arms, making it seem as if it were encouraging the woman to continue, "They are exceptionally bright and talented witches, and I have the fullest security that they will endeavor to do great things. My girls, do not look upon today as one of sadness and change, rather as the prologue to a book you all have yet to write. The memories we have shared together in these seven years will be looked upon with bittersweet taste, knowing that these are years you will have only experienced once in your lifetime, but then again it was just another one of life's great adventures. I promise you that there are more to come, for your life will be full of surprises; and if there ever comes a time when you feel you need to bring yourself back to where it all began – our doors are _always_ open. We will _never_ forget you..don't hesitate in thinking we ever would.

I christen your embarkation on a new journey, and the first chapter of your book. Stay grounded yet not enough that you can no longer see your dreams and ambitions; stay smart yet not in the way that will no longer allow your heart be the first voice you adhere to; and stay hopeful." She paused, and for a moment, Silver imagined the professor had caught her eye and winked, "enough to keep the lights on, even in the darkest of times."

The crowd roared in applause, the first four rows of girls dressed in their dark purple school robes all stood enthusiastically, screaming encouragement and gratitude. And without a moment to linger, the headmistress took to the podium and began to announce each girl, one by one. The audience followed with a short applause with every girl that passed, some eager family members yelling louder than normal, but at the mention of Silver Potter – a different sort of sound filled the place. Gasps ranging from muted whispers to estranged outcries changed the peaceful atmosphere. By this time, it was already well-known that Silver had been killed by the son of Lucius Malfoy, both servants to the Dark Lord. She had remained a well-kept secret at Salem, no one had known of her existence as it was intended, but Silver decided she no longer wanted to live in seclusion; and so, took the risk and made her first public appearance today as it was duly fit; she couldn't miss her graduation. Unfortunately, her presence had diverted the attention away from the remaining students along with the rest of the ceremony, and she immediately regretted her decision. As she sat, Lucy pat her hand and smiled.

"We're leaving right after, there won't even be time for questions from anyone, promise."

"Okay."

The ceremony reached a climatic ending with a small speech from each professor and a small display of practiced wand work delivering a well-practiced display of butterflies and flowers.

"Congratulations you two!" said a voice from amidst the gaggle Silver and Lucy found themselves integrated into after the ceremony. Rupert put his arms around the both of them, "I loved the whole thing…the butterflies at the end really got to me."

"Shut up." smiled Silver.

Behind Rupert, emerged Lucy's tear-stricken mother and little sister. "Oh, my beautiful girl!" she said looking at Lucy, correcting herself at the sight of Silver, "girls!"

"Silver, we're more than happy to have you this summer, you can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Mrs. Albyss it means a lot to me."

The brunette looked at her appreciatively, reminding Silver of the way Tonks often admired her at times, "You're so brave, Silver - and your brother…he's a symbol of respect and hope for all of us, I hope you know that."

For a moment, she felt extraordinarily proud to be who she was, because more often than not, guilt seemed to associate itself with any mention of her brother."I know."

And with that, the petite woman hugged her tightly, the idea of parental nurturing comforting to Silver, before proceeding to give Rupert a similar embrace.

"My dad, he told me he wanted to congratulate you personally." Rupert said, taking Lucy's hands in his.

Lucy knitted her brows, "Seriously?" Mr. Lyons was needlessly selective with people he associated himself with, and for the two years of them dating, he had never made a motion to get to know his son's girlfriend any better.

He began to nod excitedly, "Yeah! I mean, it's like a miracle, but he wants to see you – and meet your parents, too." He said, looking up at Lucy's mother.

Lucy looked back and forth between Rupert and Silver, who nodded excitedly, "Go ahead Lu, I'll stay right here."

"Ok, but I'll be right back." said Lucy, tugging at her school robes as Rupert pat Silver's shoulder before they left.

Silver watched the excited families gather around her as she longingly wished for one of her own. The feeling of the diploma in her hands felt so heavy, for some reason, as if she didn't deserve it. Although, she did and she had worked hard all year to prove it, earning perfect marks in all of her courses; but it was the future she felt undeserving of. The thought of the dear lives belonging to her brother and godfather hanging at the mercy of Voldermort made her cold, despite the rising heat as the sun rose to the highest point in the sky. A small girl accidently pulled at her dress, excusing herself coyly and leaving a spot of muddy residue on her white dress. She only looked at her hop by, envying her carefree state. Melinda passed by with her sister, waving at Silver happily before disappearing into the masses. Why couldn't she have her family with her, too?

It began to feel nauseating, all the people surrounding her, and she turned to maneuver her way out into a less crowded area. From her spot, she could see the small, quaint building that was her school. it resembled an old Victorian house, just a bit larger, dotted with wooden-framed windows and doors. Across the street from there was a similar antiqued building, only several floors higher – that was the girls' dormitories. She became distracted with her surroundings, that she almost though she'd imagined the sound of her name.

"Silver!"

That voice. The familiar sound of the voice made her stomach nearly flip. She jerked her body around with one swift motion, to wherever it was coming from, desperately hoping it wasn't all a part of her imagination; and then she froze, feeling as if her body functions had shut down for that second. Harry was standing about a foot in front of her with Ron and Hermione flanking him on either side.

"Oh my God!" she cried, unable to control her joyful tears and overwhelming desire to throw her arms around Harry's neck, nearly choking him.

She could feel the vibrations of his laughter, and the sound of his breathing, steady and very much present. "Harry, I can't believe you're here….and alive….and in front of me." she said, pulling away from him, proceeding to hug Hermione and Ron, respectively.

"I can't believe you're all here." she looked at the three of them, "It's over? You've won?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "We've won. Harry's defeated Voldermort."

It was as if the world had instantly cleansed itself of all impurities – all because of her very own brother's unwavering courage. It was unimaginable to understand the anguish he had endured for almost nearly a year and, at that moment, never had she ever felt so useless and disloyal. Just then, a thought came to her, she looked at each of their faces and then behind them to see if she had missed anyone.

"Where's Remus? And Tonks?"

Hermione stiffened, drawing her lips into a straight line; Ron put an arm around her shoulders casually; and Harry caught a glimpse at them before facing Silver. He looked uncomfortable, as if there was something wrong.

"They weren't really in the state to apparate over here, sorry."

Hermione widened her eyes and looked as if she were about to say something, until Ron nudged her.

"Why not?" asked Silver with speculation.

Harry half-smiled, "I'll explain later. So how does it feel, actually graduating?"

She searched his face, wondering what he wasn't telling her. "It's bittersweet, it sort of gives you mixed feelings, you know?"

"I'd imagine." Ron nodded, "although, I reckon I'd be bloody ecstatic to be shot of school."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You would. I, on the other hand, would love the chance to continue my seventh year."

Ron stuck out his tongue, "You're on your own then."

"Ron!" she pouted, and he responded by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Silver's mouth fell open, Harry noticed and told her, "Yeah, they're together now. It's weird." He laughed, "Apparently you were right that day in our sixth year, when you told me they fancied each other."

Silver grinned and tapped her head, "I wasn't _Ravenclaw_ for giggles you know – we're all bloody brilliant."

"And not at all proud of it either, I see." added Ron.

"Humble and bloody brilliant: the quintessential characteristics of a Ravenclaw."

Ron and Harry smiled, Hermione didn't seem to like not being mentioned as one of what was known to be the more intelligent houses of Hogwarts. A girl Silver was acquainted with passed and spoke to them for a bit, finding herself exceeding overwhelmed to see Harry Potter before her very eyes – she was one of the few that followed international news, most probably due to her desire to work for England's ministry of magic. Other than that, not much of Salem was aware of the happenings in England.

"Oh Silver," she mentioned before her parents dragged her off, "your boyfriend's looking for you."

"Is he?" she asked stupidly, until she remembered he had told her he would be coming today.

"_Boyfriend?"_ asked Harry in a bit of a surprise, "you don't mean to tell me you're still with Malfoy?"

Silver felt her heart sink, and collapse somewhere inside her lower abdomen, "No, Harry. How could I? I haven't seen Draco since …"

Harry nodded, understanding she would rather not discuss the day of Dumbledore's death and Draco's purposely failed attempt at killing her.

"Well, who is it then?" Hermione finally spoke, enjoying the topic now that she had a boyfriend of her own.

And then Silver felt a hand on her shoulder, Hermione's eyes widened in excitement.

"You must be Silver's boyfriend?" she asked, outstretching her hand.

The boy laughed, "No, I'm not. Someone's already taken her from me." he winked playfully. "I'm actually Rupert, Silver's friend."

"Best friend." smiled Silver, correcting him.

They exchanged a good-natured glare before harry cut in, "Fantastic to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, and Lucy."

"What have you heard exactly?"

Silver laughed, "No worries, Rup, I've only told him about your better qualities."

He sighed appreciatively, "That's a relief."

"That must've been difficult. Did you lie?" asked another.

Silver turned around to be greeted by the emerald green eyes she had been expecting to see sometime today and said to him, "You're not supposed to tell him I lied, though."

Rupert seemed offended, "You've even got Jordan against me?"

Silver ignored him, for at that same moment Jordan was lifting her up in the air in congratulations, not wanting to bring up the murmurs he heard as he sat in the audience once her name was called. "You didn't trip on the stage!"

Silver laughed, "Jordan, this is Harry, my brother."

Jordan sobered, knowing very well he probably owed his life to the young man before him. "I'm really glad to finally meet you, Harry."

"Same here." Smiled Harry, feeling a mix of intimidation and protectiveness and shook his hand firmly,"These are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

Jordan reached the brimming height of 6'3" towering over most people in the crowd, undoubtedly Ron and Harry which were both a few set of inches shorter than him.

"I'm Jordan MacFarlan." He said after shaking each of their hands. Hermione seemed rather awestruck at the sight of him, for even she had to admit, Jordan was very handsome.

He looked back and forth between them, perching his arm over Silver's shoulders. She reached his shoulders, wearing at least four inch heels, and lifted her head to have a better look at him. His blonde hair was messily perched on his head, long wisps of hair covering his eyebrows and the tops of his eyes.

"Pleasure." Said Hermione breathlessly - the tone catching Ron's attention.

"Hold on, you aren't Hamish MacFarlan's son are you?" he asked.

Liam looked at his feet and nodded shyly, "Yeah, that's my dad."

"You're barking!" Ron exclaimed, unable to contain himself and almost forgetting Hermione's fascination with Jordan…almost.

"Who's Hamish MacFarlan?" asked Hermione and Ron met her question with a look of astonishment.

"Hamish MacFarlan was _Captain_ of the Montrose Magpies – legend, that man." said Ron appreciatively, "What's he up to these days?"

Liam smiled brightly, "He's head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports over at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron's mouth fell ajar, "My dad works at the Ministry….he never….how could he…"

"Sorry mate." empathized Harry.

"We're planning on going down to Moe's for lunch." Rupert told Silver, "Once I find Lucy. Let's meet outside."

"Perfect." Answered Lucy as she and Rupert turned round to re-join the crowd, "C'mon." she motioned to Harry and the others, "You'll love it…very American."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapters are going to pretty heavy - there's a lot Harry has yet to tell Silver about.  
A few notes: I really tried to differentiate the American accents from Silver's British accent. I hope it worked!;The radio station (for those who haven't read the books) will be mentioned again later on, just to avoid confusion;and I'm also wondering, what are your thoughts on Jordan? Good or bad for her? Just curious x **

**Review? **


	4. As a Brother Should

**As a Brother Should**

* * *

The small lounge was filled with students from Salem all merrily enjoying time with their families, which they hadn't seen for so long, and friends. Silver caught sight of Rupert and Lucy sitting, with each of their families, in the same table. It was the first time Mr. Lyons had ever put any effort into finding out more about his son's girlfriend, and it was marvelous. The excitement was painted all over her face.

Silver and her friends were smiling and conversing about general things, nothing too serious or lofty – they didn't want to ruin the happy time they were having with anything about the war. Jordan seemed somewhat shy, or perhaps even intimidated, around Harry. Admittedly, Silver was ruefully glad that he was, because with their presence, she felt differently towards him. It wasn't that she no longer fancied him, she did, but he felt out of place with her old friends here. It was strange, but it was something she couldn't quite shake off. Immediately her thoughts fled to Draco, but stopped them before they deprived her of the only happiness she's had all year.

Ron and Hermione were certainly very open about their newfound relationship, which Silver found very strange. Hermione always seemed very reserved with boyfriends. She had already seen Ron and Lavender snogging firsthand, and on several occasions in public, so it wasn't very surprising on his part at least.

Her eyes drifted from their previous attention on Jordan to Ron inconspicuously giving Hermione's hand a quick squeeze. She smiled back, a lopsided, dreamy smile that reminded her of Luna Lovegood's frequent expressions. Well, they weren't exactly all over each other, but it was still strange.

"And where's Ginny?" asked Silver, before taking a sip of water.

Harry's face lit up, his cheeks reddening at the mention of her name, "She's in London with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum wasn't keen on letting her out of her sight again." supplied Ron.

"And Bill and Fleur's wedding? How'd it go?"

"We can talk about that later." Harry answered, "I'll tell you all about it once we get back home."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "And where would that be?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Silver slowly descended the goblet in her hands until it touched the table, "Why are we living _there?_"

"We don't really have anywhere else to go, Silver." said Harry, "Sirius left the place to me, and it's all we've got…under our name, at least."

"We're cleaning up the place though," added Hermione, "everyone's going to help. It's absolutely ghastly."

Silver laughed, although, she wasn't quite fond of the place. She'd thought the Weasley's would allow them to stay with them for a bit, but it was a huge imposition. They'd already sacrificed so much for Harry and her; it would simply be unfair to ask for more. But then she thought of something, how could she forget?

"We can live with Remus, he won't mind at all Harry." smiled Silver with fresh enthusiasm.

"Errr…we could, that'd be…brilliant, really, but….wouldn't you rather have freedom and live alone?"

"I've lived alone for long enough Harry," she said suspiciously, "I think I'd rather risk living with my family for a while."

Harry forced a smile, "We'll talk about it when we get to London, alright? There's a few things I need to straighten out there anyways."

Silver nodded, once again feeling like there was something Harry was denying her the right to know about. Jordan touched her hand, letting his fingers linger there for a few moments before pulling away.

"I'm moving back to London as well," he said to Silver, "if there's any problem, just let me know and I'll help."

She thanked him, still feeling like she was missing something.

"Shall we go then?" suggested Harry, once they had all finished their lunch.

"Yes, I've just got to run to the dormitories and get my things."

"We'll go with you." said Hermione.

Before they left, Silver bid her goodbyes to Rupert and Lucy, not wanting to interrupt their conversation for too long, and made sure they would come and visit her within the next month.

Silver slipped out of her plum robe, Jordan offered to take it from her, and led them down a busy street, filled with speeding cars –something Ron found to be very fascinating. She expressed caution as she crossed the road, not wanting Ron's extreme fascination to cause him a potentially hazardous accident.

"You won't be allowed in." she explained to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "The doors have a charm, you see, that doesn't allow any non-student to enter."

Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm before he walked away, distracted with an ice cream truck that was giving away frozen snitches, in different colors, and were now beginning to melt. "I think we'll be alright here."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You'd think he'd never seen ice cream before."

"What's ice cream?" Ron asked in amazement.

Silver laughed, "Alright, I'll only be a minute."

Jordan and she disappeared into the building, climbing up to the last floor of the seven-level walk-up. There wasn't anyone on her floor, but she had heard some fifth years excitedly recounting stories involving a few of the boys from the nearby school.

She stood at the door for a moment, soaking in the place to make sure she'd never forget it. The walls were tan, and each girl had the option of brining their own bed dressings. Every four poster bed in the room shone some light on each girl's personality – all except for one. Silver hadn't done anything to her corner; she never really felt the need to.

"I've never been in here before." said Jordan. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"No?"

He shook his head, "Rupert has, I know this is where he spent his weekends." He laughed.

"He did." She smiled, "Rupert was always here, he always has been, ever since our first year. I'm afraid he's become one of the girls."

He smirked. "Lucky guy."

"Oh yes, especially when he was once offered to have his nails done by Melinda. That was very lucky."

Jordan laughed, walking the length of the room to her. He sat on her bed as she rummaged through her nightstand. "And why wasn't I ever invited to have my nails done?"

She stopped and made a face, "I didn't know you were into that."

"I'm not…"

She turned her head to look at him, but before she had a chance, felt his arms pull her from around her waist and lift her onto him.

"But I'm most definitely into _you_."

She felt her insides warm up as she let him drop her on the bed and press his body onto hers.

"Are you?"

He pulled her arms over her head, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "More than you would ever know."

He kissed her again, but this time, harder. It was passionate and strong, parallel to his character, and she kissed him back fervently. His hands travelled down her arms and to the sides of her chest, feeling every inch of her before lifting her from the waist and pulling her up towards him. Her hands were tangled in his messy blonde hair, enjoying the feeling of his hard chest against her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing them even closer, when the sound of a door shutting made them break apart.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" pleaded Lucy, her hands over her mouth in humiliation, "I should've knocked."

Silver felt her face boil, and unwrapped herself from Jordan, thanking Lucy for interrupting when she did. They had never been so intimate; it was the first time she had seen this side of Jordan.

"No, I'm sorry. This shouldn't be happening here." She laughed nervously in a shrill voice.

Lucy ran to get her things, unable to contain her giggles, before winking at Silver and exiting the room.

Jordan eyed her mischievously, "Where were we?"

He grabbed her again, aiming for her mouth, but receiving a cheek instead.

"We've got to get going." she said, pushing his arms off of her, "I've still got to see my godfather."

"Fine." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She smirked at him, "C'mon, make yourself useful and help me carry this."

He grabbed her trunk and owl, Hermes, and followed her downstairs. For some reason, she felt shamefully embarrassed to face her friends, but there was no way they would know about what had happened upstairs.

But alas, upon walking outside she caught Lucy and Hermione sharing surreptitious giggles with each other. Harry and Ron looked rather uncomfortable, and once he saw his sister, pulled her away.

"Harry? What are you -?"

She noticed him glance back at Jordan and laughed.

"It's not funny." He said.

"You're acting quite brotherly."

"I _am_ your brother."

Silver stopped him, "I've walked in on you and Ginny." She retorted playfully, "I know you two don't just sit around and have meaningful conversations with each other all day."

Harry blushed fiercely, a smile forming on his lips.

"Aha!" Silver cried, "Guilty as charged."

"Shut up, will you?"

Despite the awkward circumstances, she felt quite at east with Harry's reaction. She had always wanted an over-protective brother.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews (: I love reading them 3  
**

**Who saw Deathly Hallows this weekend?  
****I did! I did!  
It was beyond amazing, I was sitting on the edge of my seat for the entire time. I cried, I laughed, I gaped...did I mention that I cried?  
And most importantly, I got so many ideas for this story; watching a hp film always inspires me to write more.  
**

**But I digress, what did you all think of the film?**

**Please review :D**

**P.S. I changed Jordan's appearance a little bit. I updated the last chapter, but just in case you haven't seen it, he is now blonde and green-eyed. It was done for a reason, and you will soon find out what that is!**


	5. Haunted

**Haunted**

* * *

It was over. Harry Potter had once again proven that Voldermot and his followers had been wrong in all respects. Good had conquered evil. The only part Draco Malfoy regretted was taking the wrong side - although unwillingly, yet still taken.

The past year had been the worst of his life. He had never felt so belittled…so manipulated, and the part that irked him the most was that his parents were there to watch the whole thing, yet they said nothing. Not once did Lucius defend his son, and if he wouldn't, Narcissa would be even less inclined to do so. Fear was the premise of his dealings with Voldermort. He was scared to wake up, scared to sleep…scared to ever be alone.

But despite the rigid confines his emotional state was kept in – there was always one single memory nestled in the back of his mind. He tried to shake it off; sometimes Voldermort's near presence would do that. It was one of the benefits of living in dread: there wasn't much time to dwell on the past, or even the future. The present was all that mattered, and it never involved anything of pleasant countenance.

Were it not for the fated moment at his manor, he would be imprisoned in the confines of Azkaban. He had done enough malice and devastation – not only to others, but to himself. The day Fernier Greyback brought Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger back to the death eaters headquarters forever changed his circumstances. Once Bellatrix had asked him to identify their faces, he feigned their identities and claimed it wasn't the trio they had been searching for, for months. He owed Harry that much. At the very least, he would spare his life in a way he hadn't done for his sister.

Draco stared into the stoney, grey fireplace. His back lay, long and lean, against the delicate curves of a brown suede armchair. It was moments like these when he wished he could see her again. All he wanted was to re-live his sixth year at Hogwarts; he would've done things differently. He closed his eyes shut, so tight he could feel the pressure on his face, and reminisced to her face. He smiled when she smiled. Her green eyes sparkled, and were full of life – brilliantly shining back at him.

He wished he could smell her again and at once the sweet scent of orchids and vanilla filled his nostrils. It was as if she were there. He wished he could touch her again and he could almost feel her soft skin, brushing briskly past his fingers. He was lost in his senses, as he quite so often was. Strangely, it didn't make him feel as guilty. She was there for those few moments, standing beside him.

He had a favorite moment with her. It was when he had finally found her after his aunt had kidnapped her.

_It was her. Draco almost thought it was a hallucination seeing her again, as if it were too heavenly to be real. But it was her. And there she was, standing a mere few feet away. She didn't move from where she stood but he wasn't about to wait. His legs started moving beneath him, walking as fast as could to her. He never broke his gaze away from her and upon inching nearer he noticed how frail she looked. Her subtle tan glow had paled making her appear even paler than he was himself. He moved closer and noticed she was only wearing the uniform blouse and pleated skirt, exposing the weight she had lost from not eating for the three days she was gone. She had always been skinny, and although it wasn't more than a subtle difference, it definitely showed._

_She started walking towards him as well, finally realizing it was him. He jogged over to her, scared that if she used up any more of her energy she would faint from exhaustion._

_"Draco.." She said wearily as she reached out, touching his arm._

_He pulled her into his body, squeezing her hard into his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head. From beneath him he heard her strangled sobs as she squeezed his waist tightly. Her muffled sobs grew louder and heavier._

_Draco laid his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair, "It's alright, I promise. I'll never let you out of my sight again." He struggled to sound strong, but his voice came out more pathetic than he would've liked. The feeling of her body breathing so tightly pressed against his made him go hot in the face, even though it was hardly the time for hormones - but he couldn't help it. He noticed her breathing steady into a more normal pattern, and then she tilted her head up to look at him. He smiled at her, a genuine broad smile that he didn't even think was possible for him to express. "I'm so glad you're alright."_

_Silver smiled too, dimples marking the corners of her paled lips, but her face still looked tired. Her green eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, her hair was knotted, and her cheeks were moistened with tears. Instinctively, he took the hand he had behind her head and reached for her cheek – his hand softly rubbing off the tears. She smiled again - but this time it reached her eyes, returning the light once inhibited within her green orbs. _

_"You came looking for me." _

She was so vulnerable, and so was he. He had never felt so close to anyone, than he did in that moment. His eyelids drifted open and warm tears strayed away, down to his cheeks. His gray eyes glittered in the candlelight. This scene was all too familiar with him. Narcissa worried Draco would never be the same.

"_You never leave your room, dear." She said sadly as she let herself into his room two days ago. "Draco, son, let's go out for a walk in the garden shall we?"_

_Draco wasn't himself, that much was obvious. He felt as if a walk in the garden was a rather pointless activity. "I don't think I'm up to it mother."_

_She sighed worriedly, crossing the room to open his curtains. The sun was high in the sky, and shone through the dark curtains, startling Draco. Reluctantly, he stood to join his mother, grateful for her decision to open the curtains. _

"_Draco please, you haven't come out of your room in months." His mother begged him, "Please."_

_He bit his lip, holding back the tears. _

_Narcissa placed a comforting arm on his shoulder, "There was nothing you could do dear. You were imperiused, it is not your fault."_

"_I could've done something…anything…"he struggled for words, "…I miss her."_

_Narcissa began to cry softly, "So do I, Draco." she said, taking her son into her arms and letting him cry into her velvety robes, "So do I."_

Draco shuddered, suddenly feeling chills. He would never find anyone like her again. Silver Potter was irreplaceable – and for that, he would never love another.

He looked down at a pile of wrinkled pieces of folded parchment; it was letters from friends he had completely lost contact with. The first was a poorly handwritten letter from Goyle. He had seen Crabbe and Goyle throughout his entrapment this past year, up until Crabbe's death, but he never thought much of their company. His mother had commented that Pansy had found a boyfriend about a month ago. He didn't care for her or her trivial dilemmas, but the thought of a significant other haunted him time and time again. He no longer pictured a future filled with happiness, love, and marriage. Nowadays, he never pictured a future at all.

There was a knock at his door. It sounded strange, mingling amidst the silence of his room, like it didn't belong there. He didn't trouble himself with answering it, preferring the lack of company. The door opened gently, cautiously, before a footstep protruded into his private threshold.

"Draco." began his mother, "you have a friend that's here to see you."

Draco frowned, quickly wiping his cheeks dry. He didn't offer a response – hoping she would take his indifference as his reluctance to let the intruder in. Then he heard the sound of footsteps creep nearer, until they stopped. He angled his head just enough to see who was standing over him.

"Blaise."

Blaise Zabini took a moment to respond, absorbing the fireplace just as his friend had been doing before he had entered.

"Alright?" Blaise asked casually.

"Fine, thanks."

Conversation was difficult. Blaise hadn't really understood how affected Draco had been by the circumstances, until he was there, standing in front of him.

"You haven't responded to my owls."

Draco let his chin rest on his hand, "I haven't had a chance to read them."

Blaise's dark eyes wandered to the pile of half-opened letters discarded by an elegant oaken desk. "What's that then?"

Draco glanced sideways. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check up on you, mate."

"Why? I'm fine."

Blaise took the seat across from him, causing him to divert his attention away from the fireplace. "That's not what I've heard."

"Oh? And what have you heard Blaise?" Draco said defensively.

Blaise relaxed into his chair, "It's not important, but we're worried."

"There's nothing to worry about."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Blaise could gather something to say. "Why don't you come out tonight? A few of us are going to The Three Broomsticks."

"Who?"

"You know, the lads from school: Knott, Goyle…Millicent's going as well…the Greengrass sisters."

Draco mulled it over. Perhaps he needed to go out and see if this misery was just inhibited from lack of social activity. He couldn't live in his room forever, could he?

"Fine." He responded dully.

Blaise smirked, "I'll meet you there at 8 o'clock?"

Draco nodded blankly.

Blaise seemed unconvinced, "I'll come get you if you aren't there."

Draco raised a brow, "No need."

* * *

**A/N: Gaah! So sorry I took long to update. School's been unforgiving, and I think its somehow tied to how sad this chapter is - but i love it!  
Since you had all been asking for Draco, I decided to finally bring him in. No worries, he wont be forgotten in the story; I'll be writing pieces like this so you all know what's going on in his life too (:**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Care to give the review button another whirl? (:**


	6. Newly Hurting, Nearly Healing

**Newly Hurting, Nearly Healing**

**

* * *

**

As Draco Malfoy readied himself for a night out with old friends, moods shifted a few miles away. Silver and her lot were already back in England, and on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. Jordan had apparated to his father's house, and the rest of them had come here. Harry knew once they were inside that house, things would be different. Silver would be miserable and depressed because in a few moments, she woud find out the truth about everything that had happened. Her perspective on the past, present, and future will forever be altered, and she will always have a piece of her heart missing – just like Harry after Sirius's death.

"It's naturally not as nice as what you're used to." Harry began to say, when Silver cut him off.

"If you mean because of Malfoy Manor and my house with Barty, you're right, it won't be what I'm used to….it'll be better because we're finally together."

Harry smiled sadly, squeezing her hand before motioning that Ron open the door. She didn't bother to scrutinize the house, she knew it was in shambles and hadn't expected anything to see anything else. Hermione muttered a Lumos spell every time she passed a candlestick, before she switched on the lights in the kitchen, where a large wooden table stood. It was the same table where Remus and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix would hold their meetings, which got her to remembering..

"So where's Remus?"

Harry went to the table, Hermione and Ron flanking him, and told her it was better if she sat down.

"There you are, dear." Said Molly Weasley, "Oh how you've grown."

"Mrs. Weasley." Said Silver as she hugged the woman, "So glad to see you again. I didn't know you were here."

Molly looked at the three of them skeptically.

"We asked her to come because we needed someone to watch…"his eyes flitted the room, "…to watch the baby."

Silver's mouth fell open, "What baby?"

Molly made a whimpering sound and left the room, thinking it best for them to have their privacy. Hermione and Ron followed.

"Teddy." Said Harry, trying to gather his thoughts, "His name is Teddy Lupin."

Silver furrowed her brows, "I don't understand. Is it Remus's baby?"

"Yes." He was choking up, "Remus and Tonks had a baby."

Pieces were beginning to fall into place, and Silver didn't like the picture it was gathering, "Why is the baby here, Harry? Why is Mrs. Weasley looking after it while you're gone?" she demanded, tears already forming in her eyes.

Harry struggled to hold back his tears, pressing his lips together to contain inevitable sobs, "Because…b-because Lupin and Tonks….S-silver….they're d-dead."

Ron and Hermione knew at precisely what moment it happened, because the sound of Silver's sobs and cries for her godfather echoed throughout the house. Hermione inhaled a shaky breath and shed a single tear. At present, it was all she could offer for her friend. It was a symbol of a hidden condolence, but she knew it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough to fill that void Silver would always carry with her from now on. Ron held her hand tightly, wincing as every sound became louder and more agonizing than the last. It was how he felt when he had first seen Fred, lifeless and cold on the floor of the Great Hall. He felt as if he was reliving it all, and he tried his hardest to push those images out of his mind, at least for the time being. He had to be strong for Hermione. Not because she had ever demanded it of him, but because she was always a solid rock of strength for him, and now it was his turn.

Ginny hadn't gone downstairs with her mother to see Silver. She couldn't stand to witness all the happiness be drained out of her face once she was told the news. Teddy was sleeping, completely unaware of the world around him. The same world that would cause would one day cause him equal doses of pain and suffering, yet also offer simple moments of joy and delight.

It hurt Ginny to hear her best friend cry, and without even realizing it, she began to cry as well.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The once inviting place seemed terrifying as Draco stood inches from the door. He remembered the old pub from his days at Hogwarts, his weekends spent easily conversing with friends and…_her._

He swallowed back a painful sob. He was convincing himself to walk in, but the idea of turning around and returning to the comforts of home were far more appetizing. Why should he go in there? What awaited him more than former classmates eagerly wishing to find out about his disappearance? What if they asked about Silver? He couldn't bear it. The sounds coming from the inside were tempting; he did want to see what had happened to them all. The trouble was deciding whether it was worth risking so much for, emotionally. He wrapped his sweater around him, folding his arms over his chest like a frustrated child.

"Draco?" asked a feminine voice from behind.

Startled, he turned suddenly, unceremoniously crashing into the small girl in his haste. "Sorry." He said nervously, agreeing that he was not himself tonight, at all.

She took the hand he offered and lifted herself off the ground, "Don't worry." Her small brown eyes studied his face, "You alright? You seem nervous."

He snorted, "Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

She shrugged, and although he didn't instantly recognize her, she seemed more familiar as he looked at her again.

"You look a lot like someone I know."

She giggled and pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear, "I'm Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's sister."

Draco remembered her now but was sure he had never spoken to her before; if he remembered correctly, she was a few years younger than him.

"Yeah, I see the resemblance. Going in?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Yes." She answered, smiling curiously at him as he took a step forward and held the door open for her. "Thank you."

He smiled in response, watching her pensively as she passed before following suit. Maybe Blaise was right after all – a new beginning might be exactly what he needed.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending could be interpreted as Draco forgetting Silver existed and finding someone new, BUT I actually meant it as him liking the idea of talking to other people again.**

**With that being said, I know the story's been pretty sad so far, but things will start to look up – promise!**

**Happy Holidays everyone (: Please review!**


	7. Teddy

**Teddy**

**

* * *

**

Silver didn't speak to anyone else for the remainder of that evening. She retreated to her room and slept, hoping her dreams would drift her to happier places, instead, they resulted in more tears and useless pleads for her godfather to somehow return. She had never felt so miserable. She attempted to relate this to her hastily shortened summer in Greece, when she had found out about Barty's imprisonment and terminal sentencing, but there was no comparison. She had never referenced Barty as a father figure – he was only a man that unwillingly looked after her and provided her with shelter and food. Remus was the closest thing she had to a father, and she needed him so desperately. She felt lost and confused, and with absolutely no desire to ever leave her room – regardless of how cold, and filthy it was. Everyone had failed at attempts to console her, even Harry, but she had a glimmering far-fetched ray of hope when she tricked herself into thinking Draco would come looking for her.

The thought only furthered her melancholy.

The next day, there came a knock on her door, and Ginny let herself in.

"You've got to eat something Sil."

Silver held her knees to her chest and stared at her blankly.

Ginny shifted in the bed, "It hurts, it really hurts. I _know_. I know because I lost Fred, too."

Fred? Not Fred, it couldn't be. And just when Silver began to think her life was nearly over, she realized, Ginny had it so much worse. She had never bothered to take into account how the war had affected everyone else around her; it wasn't until then that she realized how selfish she was acting. The war had seared a hole in the hearts of so many, like an ever-growing flame that would never extinguish.

"Oh, Ginny." She said quietly and moved forward to hug her.

"We're all going to get through this together." Ginny mumbled into her shoulder, "Life will be normal again, soon."

Silver nodded reassuringly, finding that having Ginny there could make the days that lay ahead appear less austere than they looked before.

"Do you want to meet Teddy?" she asked with a small smile.

Silver swallowed back tears, "Yes, yes I would."

Ginny grabbed her hand and led her into a room that had somewhat been fashioned to resemble a nursery. Harry was already there, standing by the crib when Silver entered.

Somewhat startled at her presence at first, but then feeling glad at what Ginny had managed to do, he motioned for her to come over, and once she did, her eyes fell upon a small, tiny baby. Despite its extremely young age, she could already see some of Remus's features on his face, and everything changed for her. Remus wasn't really gone, he had left a piece of him behind; a reassurance that he wasn't to be easily rid of. Within Teddy's veins ran Remus's blood, which supported it's small, beating heart. He was in there somewhere inside of this small baby.

Silver cautiously let her hand inch nearer to the small creature. She was afraid to touch it for he looked so frail and little. Her fingertips fell in contact with the softness of his round face.

"It looks like him, doesn't it?" inquired Harry in a soft voice.

Silver bit her lip, "He's got Tonks's hair though." She said, pointing at the strands of multi-colored hair growing out of his bald head.

Harry tittered, "It's supposed to look like that now, but eventually it'll all condition to one color…I hope."

Ginny walked over and put her arms over the pair, "There's nothing wrong with a little color."

Teddy gently stirred in his plush, white sheets.

"When did it happen?" asked Silver.

Harry cast her a sideways glance, "He wanted to tell you the day he told us. He was born just a month and a half ago. Lupin was so happy, Silver, when he came to tell us, he'd almost forgotten you weren't with us. Once it him, he seemed less thrilled than he was when he first came in. He even mentioned how dearly he would've loved the opportunity to tell you the news, and he was almost convinced to write, but he then realized, it wasn't worth putting you in the way of danger for; You could've so easily been discovered, we all realized, and he promised he would tell you the news once it was all over and you were completely safe again."

"He wanted to name you godmother," Ginny added, giving her upper arm a quick squeeze,"But Tonks really wanted to bestow that to her own mother. She was rather old you see, and they weren't quite sure if she would live to see their second child – in which case, he had already planned to name you godmother."

Although she felt warm and delighted at the thought, she almost instantly recoiled at the use of their names in the past tense. Teddy would grow up without a mother and father and if anyone understood the repercussions of a childhood deprived of the nurturing only parents could provide, it was Silver and Harry.

"But why isn't Teddy with her then?"

Ginny frowned, "She had a heart attack, after she found out Tonks had died…she's been in hospital ever since then."

A solemn silence filled the room. All eyes were on Teddy, as he softly stretched his arms and legs from his peaceful sleep. It was the only piece of blissful innocence in their lives, and they were desperate to hold on to it.

"Hi Teddy." whispered Silver, once again dropping her arm into his crib and letting the baby examine her finger curiously, "We're going to take good care of you."

And then a thought came to her mind, "What about…is he going to be a werewolf too?"

Harry and Ginny shrugged, "We don't know. Hermione's been researching, but we haven't had access to many books."

"Hasn't she tried the library at Hogwarts?"

Ginny's eyes fell, "Hogwarts is destroyed. There's nothing left. The walls are broken in…the classrooms are avalanched. It'll take all summer before it's fully restored, or longer.

That's where it all happened." continued Ginny, "That's where Harry finally killed Voldermort. He was brilliant."

"I had a lot of help." He added, "You should've seen it Silver, the whole school was there fighting."

"Except the Slytherins." Ginny interrupted distastefully.

Harry's eyes widened, signaling that Ginny probably shouldn't have said that.

"And Draco?" asked Silver, the name feeling strange as it rolled off her tongue for the first time within a year. "Where was he?"

Harry sighed, lacking any resentful feelings towards him. "He was a deatheater. The first time we saw him was at his house. He was asked to identify us –"

"They'd been caught by the snatchers, and Hermione had hit Harry with a stinging jinx so that they wouldn't recognize him –"

"And when Bellatrix asked him who we were," he paused, really realizing how much Draco had helped him that day, "he told her he didn't recognize us."

Silver's insides burned with longing. "Do you think he even knew it was really you?"

Harry nodded confidently, "He knew. Ron and Hermione were completely recognizable, it was obvious, really."

"I knew it wasn't in him," she said ruefully.

"He was in school too." said Ginny, "But I barely recognized him. He was a changed man: he kept to himself, he was teased, he was failing his classes…"

"And he still thinks he's killed me." said Silver, looking at Harry and Ginny pleadingly; what exactly she was asking from them, she had no idea, but they remained silent.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I went to Godrics Hollow for the first time last year -?"

"Where our parents lived?" asked Silver, whetting her curiosity.

"Yes, exactly. You should see what they've done, all the notes people have left for them."

And before he even offered, she already knew she would have to go see the place for herself. In just a week, Harry and Silver would visit the place that had separated them all and changed their lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great start to the new year! This is going to be completely Harry Potter un-related, but I've spent the past few days reading **The Hunger Games **series. Has anyone else read them? I thought they were brilliant! So riveting, yet completely terrifying at the same time. Point being, I'm working on a fic for it, because thats how much the story has stayed with me - i have to write about it for godssake!**

**Ok enough of that, back to Harry Potter. Thanks for your reviews! Although, I missed seeing some of the usuals for the past chapter :\  
Better luck for me this chapter perhaps? (: **


	8. Closure

**Closure**

**

* * *

**

The damp air filled their noses as Silver and Harry proceeded to walk down the street in Godric's Hollow. They passed house after house, all seeming normal. For some reason, Silver expected to see a run-down neighborhood with remnants of what life used to be. She was scared that's what she would find; but it was quite the opposite. She watched two small children play outside in their garden, as they curiously glanced at her and Harry when they walked past.

Harry stopped suddenly holding out his hand in front of him. "This is it."

It took her a few moments to look up at it. There was absolutely no doubt that this is where it had all happened. There was a hole that had never been mended gaping the second floor of the house. From the outside, you could see a crib, a blue room, the remnants of items that hadn't yet been blown to cinders. The whole of it was surreal; it was as if she could peer into that hole and imagine what had happened before that. An omniscient feeling fell over brother and sister as they both perused the house that must have once been filled with love and warmth.

A two year old Silver crawling, or possibly walking to her small brother's crib. A man with a striking resemblance of the baby he picked up in his protective arms – probably never imagining how much Harry would come to look like him in the future. A slender woman, her fiery red hair almost seeming out of place in a family where black hair evidently held dominance, bending over to lift her daughter from the floor and rest her against her chest; an image that was so clear in Silver's head, she could feel a lump forming in her throat. A sideways glance at Harry was enough to tell her he was feeling the same.

Then another picture began weaving into her head, one where the house was brimmed with good friends and laughter. Downstairs, James Potter comfortably stretched on a couch, perhaps in a sitting room, exchanging playful banter with two of his dearest friends. The two men he and his wife had entrusted their children to just in case anything were to ever happen to them; one, slightly more carefree than the other but trustworthy just the same. A pregnant Lily walks into the room, intruding on their conversations. Remus and Sirius quickly including her in conversation as she cradles Silver with both arms, only before Remus beckons for permission to hold her.

The house was now becoming a blur, only recomposing when she blinked tightly to rid her tears.

"it must have been awful," she began to say, diverting her attention away from the house, "growing up knowing what had happened to them. I never knew….I reckon it saved me a lot of grief as a child, not knowing."

"When did you find out Barty wasn't really your father?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was seven." She let out a dry, humorless laugh, "I'd have to thank Blaise Zabini for it too, because I don't think Barty ever had the intention of telling me."

Harry wondered what it would be like to grow up with the lot of Slytherins he so despised at school. He had never really put himself in her position until now and the idea being forced to mingle with the children of the most loathsome pure-blood families in the world didn't sit well with him. "But no one ever told you who your parents actually were?"

She shook her head. "I asked, countless times, Harry. Never received an answer. I imagined who they were though, or rather, what I was: a mistake, an unplanned baby they discovered too late. I'd convinced myself that my mother wasn't worthy of having me; it made life so much easier. Now I'm ashamed to have even let that cross my mind.

You were being told about how brave and strong they were. It must have been harder knowing about how mum risked her life for us, about how loved they were. It makes it all so unfair…not having the chance to experience them long enough to remember…their smell…their voices.

Harry draped an arm over her shoulders, and she wrapped hers around his waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds, which quickly became minutes, maybe even hours, both watching the cottage, half expecting to catch a glimpse of how life was before Voldemort took it away from them. Harry and Silver let their imaginations run wild before he led her away, walking down the small cobblestone street once again, still embracing each other. A few of the neighbors wandering eyes fell on them as they passed, for they seemed to be clearly aware of who they were, or at least, who Harry was. The children Silver had noticed earlier tugged on their mothers trousers, effectively gaining her attention. Her mouth fell ajar at the sight, failing to notice her eldest had escaped and was now marching towards them.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, eagerly staring up at him.

Harry smiled, releasing Silver to offer the boy a firm handshake, "That's right. What's your name?"

"Sienna Trench." She said proudly, her auburn curls jumping as she whipped her head around, "That's my mum and brother over there."

Although impossible, Silver felt she recognized the girl. And it was the last name that really left her wondering if it could be…"you wouldn't happen to be related to Blake Trench, would you?"

The girl smiled, now seeing a resemblance that was so strong, she must have been dumb to question it. "She's my sister."

Harry then introduced Silver as being his sister.

"I read about you in the papers." She said admiringly, "And Blake said she knew you. I didn't believe her at first.."

Silver laughed, "Why not?"

Sienna shrugged, "Dunno, but then she started telling me stories about you and Dominic and she was very convincing.

"Is she home?"

"She's not, sorry. She's with her boyfriend, like she always is." She made a gagging sound, "If you do see her, would you tell her to bring him along ever now and then. I never get a chance to play with him." she whined.

Although she knew she most likely wouldn't be seeing Blake anytime soon, she told her she'd speak to her about it.

Hermione and Ron were back at the house, watching Teddy. She was trying to jump start his education, by urging him to repeat the alphabet, but Teddy would only stare at her with his wide gray eyes. Ron had a good laugh, but Hermione didn't seem to find it very funny. Reluctantly, she crossed the room and went upstairs to find Ginny.

Silver crossed over to the kitchen, Ron watching her as she rummaged through a fridge in which its purpose was to store food for when someone was hungry but dutifully failed to do so. She noticed a half-eaten remain of a chicken leg that seemed to have already spoiled in the furthermost corner.

"Ron." she said accusingly, rest assured it was pointless to ask him whether he was the culprit.

He looked sheepishly back at her as she twisted towards the counter, "That's from a few days ago…"

She scrunched up her nose, "It smells like a dead troll."

He took a sniff at it, "Much worse actually, a dead troll is more of a –"

"I don't really care to know, Ron." she said, waving him away before she wrapped the chicken, with the help of her wand, and led it straight outside and into a trash can. "I'm starving."

"It's probably better if we went out to eat." Supplied Ron, "Or I'm sure mum wouldn't mind having us over."

"That sounds more promising than what we've got here."

Ginny came into the kitchen just then and said, "Well done, Ron. We haven't seen her in two days anyway, it'd be nice to be back. I'll tell George and Percy."

Being at the burrow was comforting. They had formed their own makeshift family, and Molly and Arthur treated them all like her children. She was especially thrilled at the prospect of having Teddy around, she had so missed having a baby in the house. She carried him against her hip as she used her wand to cook with her free hand. Molly was more than accustomed to doing several things at once.

Silver had only been her once before since she'd arrived in London, and it was for Fred's funeral. It was sad and beautiful, with laments of him spoken through friends and family that never ceased to admire Fred's playfulness, good-nature, and caring disposition. There were white flowers everywhere, dotting his framed picture, around the box that held him, even trailing at the floor near the feet of crowded guests. He had so many friends; it was as if all of Hogwarts had turned up to see him. It was there where she had seen Luna for the first time, and something in the way she handled her re-appearance told her that the blonde never believed Silver was every really gone. The rest fiddled in terror at first, almost forgetting the reason they were there which made Silver regret her decision of attending. But then again, she would never forgive herself if she had ignored the final opportunity to bid him farewell. During the procession, most cried, those closest to Fred laughed as George recounted memories that made them the troublemakers they were. Silver clenched the fabric around her chest; those who had gone through this journey with Harry for the past year could feel the loss of more than just Fred. He was but just one of the countless others that died for a greater cause, for freedom. Remus and Tonks came to mind, but she wasn't sad. She felt proud.

Silver was brought back to the present upon George and Percy's arrival.

"The shoppe was really busy today. It was great."said Percy as he gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.

George smiled. He hadn't quite been himself. Some moments were better than others, but although he had Percy around, the shoppe easily reminded him of Fred. It reminded everyone of Fred. He was always a bit quiet after leaving, as if he were giving Fred some moments of conversation before he proceeded into the rest of the night.

"What have you got there, George?" I asked, pointing at the small brown treasure chest in his hand.

He looked at it dully, but then smiled, "It's a booty."

Percy laughed at Silver's face due to his lack of explanation, "George made it up last night. Someone eats the chocolate inside, and their butt grows to the size of balloon!"

"It's got some kinks though. We're trying to not make it explode." Added George laughing.

Silver smiled, "Very mature."

George winked, "You never outgrow a good prank."

Ron made a face, "I can! I think I've been pranked enough to last me a lifetime."

George nodded his head dismissively, "No, Ronnie, no you have not."

"Are you going to try that on Ron?" Harry asked, winning himself a deathly stare.

"I might slip it into his mug of hot chocolate before he goes beddy bye."

Hermione giggled, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter when Ron glared, "Sorry."

"Dinner's ready!" Molly announced from the kitchen and everyone got to their feet and continued to bicker and converse like any other group of siblings would.

* * *

**A/N: School's been just awful lately and I'm so sad I haven't had a chance to write! But I'm slowly squeezing it in little by little. **  
**Review for some much needed motivation? x **


	9. Trying to Forget

**Trying to Forget**

* * *

Weeks passed, and as Draco began socializing more, he began to almost feel like he didn't have that hole punctured somewhere in his chest. It wasn't the bravest of ways to face his inner turmoil, but he wasn't really looking to be a hero. After re-evaluating his character this past year, Draco discovered he was a coward, and so that made his ongoing association with alcohol that much easier to accept. It started casually in social settings. First being when Blaise asked him to accompany him to the Three Broomsticks, after a few more outings, it had become more of a way to, figuratively and metaphorically, let go. He never really reached a point high enough to be considered dangerous, but that was because he had seen what it had done to Nott one night. The idea of losing all control of his body didn't sit well, and although he hated himself for it, he clung on to the freedom of once again having control of his own decisions – and he wasn't ready to let that go, not again.

Blaise offered him a cup of firewhiskey, and without another word, Draco already had the beverage in his possession. His throat burned as he swallowed, leaving a bitter aftertaste, but he knew it would only be a few more minutes until he was able to store away his worries. The storage boxes that the drink was only capable of building in his mind. Pansy was at his side, holding on to his elbow. She was glad to have Draco to herself again at first, until she began to notice that she wasn't the only one interested in him.

Millicent and Blaise had been fighting, but now seemed fiercely in love again. It only took a second before Draco looked away, embarrassed to see them locked in a passionate embrace. He could feel Astorias fingers as she purposely brushes them against his arm while she talks to her sister. It's a strange feeling to be wanted. He hadn't imagined ever being seen as anything of worth ever again after his year-long servitude. But then he realized it was something else too. He hadn't been touched by a girl in that way for a long time – not since Silver.

Pansy whispered something into his ear that he didn't pay attention to because something else had caught his eye. Since Knockturn alley was always their preferred destination for pubs, they hadn't bothered at all with Diagon Alley until Millicent suggested it today. Now he remembered why he hated leaving the dark depths of Knockturn. The man serving their shots of whiskey and mugs of butterbeer was a fellow Hogwarts graduate from Ravenclaw. If he were someone else, he would've never taken the time to remember his house, or even his year, but he remembered this one for a very particular reason. He had seen him with Silver on several occasions, and although he had never spoken to him, he made an effort to remember his face. Not just his in particular, but all those who were closest to her.

The boy shook his dark blonde curls off his eyes to attend better to his customers.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked Nott pleasantly, probably remembering they had gone to school together but never admitting to it.

Nott, a burly boy with a stocky build, carelessly threw his hand up in the air, "I'll have another!"

The boy set straight to work, picking up another glass mug and filling it with liquid.

"Terry, there's some people over there asking for you." said a girl that worked with him at the bar as she passed.

Draco now remembered who he was: Terry Boot.

"I got it." he smiled, handing Nott his drink and then running off to the other side. Astoria tugged on his sleeve, asking if he preferred going somewhere a little less noisier, but instead of answering he decided a smirk would be enough to keep her at bay for some time. Terry stood right in front of him, grabbing an empty mug from the table in front of him. His blue eyes showed the slightest bit of resentment, no doubt carefully hidden so as to remain unexposed to personal sentiments at work. A spark of recognition passed between them, and immediately, they were both dutifully aware of the hatred Terry had for the boy with the pale blonde hair – the one who killed a very dear friend.

Terry didn't ask him what he wanted, not that he cared to offer any kind of generosity towards him. Draco lowered his head, ashamed of the thoughts going through both of their heads, and asked the woman bartender for more firewhiskey. Seeing her friends was almost as horrendous as re-living those torturous events at the astronomy tower over a year ago. That's why he took Astoria by the shoulders and kissed her after another swig of the healing drink. He needed to forget the pain, the agony. He needed to forget Silver existed. He needed to feel another girls lips on his, to convince himself that it wasn't just Silver that made him feel alive. And it would've worked too, if he hadn't seen the green of her eyes appear beneath the darkness of his closed eyelids.

Astoria jumped back when he separated. "Draco." she said breathlessly, "I don't know what to say…"

He looked at her face, her big brown eyes, her long black eyelashes. "Neither do I."

She tucked a golden strand behind her ear shyly, "You know I fancy you, don't you? Who told you?"

Draco looked at her with uncertainty.

"Oh! You didn't know?" she blurted out, her cheeks burning in embarrassment, "I thought Blaise had…oh, nevermind."

He was curious. "Do you really?"

"Fancy you? Yes."

He had known it all this time, it was blindingly obvious, really, but hearing it from her own lips was…strange. A part of him felt excited with the newness of it all, the other felt torn and broken. "Well then." Was all he said, before crashing his lips into hers for the second time that night. An act that would've been so forlorn and unimaginable just a few months ago was now the only thing that was keeping him from falling into another long stretch of numbness.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Silver watched Jordan's hands skillfully trace the beginnings of a human face. There was a certain comfort that came with her eyes following his careful, precise strokes transform lines and shapes into beautiful creations. Something so insignificantly small, ugly at first, can become exquisite with the proper care and design. She was on her knees, facing the headrest of the couch, her body slightly bent. Jordan was sitting on the floor, holding his drawing pad up with his knees, so engrossed in his art that he barely noticed Silver dangling over him. There wasn't much to do lately. Once Teddy fell asleep, those few hours were wasted. After Harry's nearly fatal adventure, he wasn't up to much else than relaxing in the comfort and safety of the house. Ron and Hermione were the same, although, sometimes, she could tell Ron would rather have the old Harry back – the one that always craved a little adventure. She could hear Harry upstairs, talking to Teddy, although he knew the baby couldn't understand him. One day she realized it was more than just talking. Harry would recount all sorts of stories to Teddy, confiding in him in ways he had never trusted anyone else. Harry stopped talking after a little, and the sound of a door closing echoed down to the living room. Jordan remained unfazed, but Silver knew Harry had retreated to his bedroom. There must be something bothering him today.

"Do you like it?" asked Jordan suddenly.

Silver jerked her mind away from upstairs to examine his drawing. It was done in pencil, his specialty. A middle-aged woman's face looked back at her, slightly wrinkled, yet the evidence of youthful beauty shadowed in her features. Her eyes were so vivid, it almost seemed as if she were really there – in black and white.

"Who is she?" she asked quietly.

Jordan smiled with chagrin, "My mother." He said plainly, "She disappeared a few months ago…I haven't seen her since…"

Silver frowned, "What happened to her?"

He shrugged, "No one knows. We thought it was something to do with the death eaters, but she was pure blood – they would've wanted nothing to do with her."

He was right. There wasn't any evidence of Voldermort's involvement with Jordan's mother. "I'm sorry."

He shut the drawing pad, leaving his mother's face somewhere within its pages. A single tear fell onto the chocolate-brown hardcover. Jordan, despite his relatively masculine exterior, was gentle and sensitive. He felt everything so strongly and that was a part of his talents. His drawings were full of passion and life, emotions most people would never feel hidden beneath the paper. He had drawn a picture of her once, it was lovely, but she considered it to be the dullest of his collection. Her drawing wasn't open with her feelings, and she certainly wouldn't let them be printed on a page – the very emulation of Silver.

She walked around the couch to sit beside him on the floor, wrapping her fingers around the hand laid out over his notebook. "It was beautiful. Why didn't you tell me anything before?"

His tear-rimmed eyes turned to her, "I didn't want you to think I was an over-sensitive prat. Which, is actually exactly what I am."

Silver smiled, touching his cheek with her free hand, "You know, I've never even met her, but I could feel her eyes watching me. Making sure I'm not a mad woman."

Jordan let out a small laugh, "She would've liked you. I know that for a fact."

Her head fell into his shoulder, taking in his warmth, his musky scent: wood and vanilla. "What else are you hiding in there hmm?" she asked with a subtle playfulness.

His chest moved up and down before he opened the book again, "There's you, you, and a little more of you after that."

Silver nudged him, "You're so obsessed with me."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my girlfriend."

She shifted uncomfortably. He never really did take well to her sarcasm. She allowed him to swiftly guide her through the pages in silence, letting him describe every single image to his heart's content. It was easier that way, she wouldn't have to measure her words when she wasn't speaking.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! (: **


	10. Opportunities

**Opportunities**

* * *

It was all a matter of moving forward and picking up the pieces. Harry knew that he had somehow acquired the right to live after his willing sacrifice to Voldemort. But he could still see all the faces that died for him. The room was quiet and his mind was turning. He'd never finished school, so why was he holding this letter in his hand? From what he had always been told, you were required to finish all of your schooling before being able to find a job. So what had he done to deserve this? Saved us all he could hear Silver say from earlier this afternoon.

It made some sense, that his work this past year had made him an unofficial candidate for an Auror. After all, isn't that what an Auror did? Capture dark witches and wizards to ensure the safety of the rest of the world.

The letter stated that tomorrow was the first day of the qualifying examinations. Once he had cleared those two days, he would begin three years of further studying and rigorous training. He needed something to get his mind off things, and doing this would once again grant him a purpose to life. He hadn't got past the first paragraph, he wasn't sure if he wanted to read the rest but the idea of it all began feeling more attractive to him. The rest explained that the Ministry's first choices were all who fought the Second Wizarding World – they would be granted the first examinations being as they had sufficiently proven themselves.

And then it all clicked together like a complicated puzzle that really wasn't as complicated as he'd thought. In elegant script, the name Kingsley Shacklebolt concluded the letter authoritatively. He smiled, glancing down at the name. Things had really turned around. There was now a Minister of Magic that had bravely fought alongside them. Kingsley earned it.

The door shut downstairs and he heard Silver talking. He wondered if it was Jordan, but then he heard another girl speaking instead. He dropped the letter onto his bed, and dashed out the door and down the stairwell. An illuminating shade of red added some color to the dark foyer - -the one Silver was in the process of renovating. She hated how dark everything was, but Harry didn't mind it.

"Ginny?" said Harry smiling, wondering if it really was her. She was supposed to be due back at Hogwarts. She turned around, and ran into his arms.

"You two are such desperate romantics." said Silver behind them, wondering whether she should leave and give them some room.

Harry glared at her before Ginny gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We're supposed to have a weekend off at Hogsmeade, I know, McGonagall wasn't quite fond of the idea but we all really wanted it. We had been cooped up at school for so long, it was long overdue don't you think?"

"This isn't Hogsmeade Ginny, just clarifying –" Silver said teasingly.

"Obviously! But I asked if I could stop by to check on you two and she said I could, as long as I told you she says hello."

Harry smiled, "Brilliant."

"So did you get your letter from Kingsley this morning? Ron's already read his."

He nodded, "Our first examination is tomorrow."

Ginny already knew this. "Are you ready then?"

"I think so."

"Think so?" echoed Silver.

He laughed, "Alright, fine. I'm ready."

Silver squeezed his shoulder before walking off. It was time to feed Teddy.

"I've missed you." he admitted, taking Ginny's pale hand in his.

She moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he snaked his at her waist. "So have I."

Her voice was soft and slow. Harry quite liked it.

He pulled her into him, staring into her light brown eyes. He had missed the sensations of her body against his. Ginny was all he needed, he had decided, to realize there was something more to look forward to. He could spend the rest of his life with her, and for the first time since that encounter, he was grateful he had lived. Because otherwise, he would've missed out on all of this.

Their lips met in fiery passion, doing the things their separation had strictly forbidden.

**\/\/\/\/**

Her lips were chapped.

He couldn't quite shake the thought away as they moved together, her mouth exploring his, until she began trailing kisses down his face and neck. Draco allowed himself a moment to separate from the situation, wondering why he couldn't just enjoy Astoria. Her kisses ignited the warmth in his cheeks and he grabbed her face to find her lips again. After a few more stray kisses, they separated, Astoria settling her head on his lap. Her hand gently rubbed his knee in silence.

"It's funny." She said smiling.

Draco regarded the top of her blonde head curiously, "What is?"

Her hands stopped mid-thigh. "We never knew each other at school…and look at us now."

He didn't say anything but nodded his head, although knowing that Astoria couldn't see.

"You were always dating someone else, it's like…they couldn't keep their hands off of you." she giggled softly.

That was half true. He was always dating a different girl, before his fifth year. Then there was just one girl, and he had never thought of finding another one since then.

"Well, you can't blame then can you?" he asked playfully, trying to sound unaffected.

She turned in his lap to face him, grinning. "I can't." she reached up to touch his face, "I like us together, Draco."

He smiled, not really knowing what else to do but thankfully, Astoria moved up and kissed him. Their physical relationship did have its advantages. But a few moments later, there were footsteps coming from downstairs.

Draco broke away from her, "My parents are home?" he said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"They've been gone for weeks." He began to say, jumping off his bed and towards the door.

"What do you mean? You never told me –"

He left her mid-sentence as he walked down the corridor, silently. He didn't know why he was scared of his parents hearing him, but once he rounded the corner, his suspicions were confirmed. Among the white walls and grand marble columns stood his mother, removing her coat and letting mincy, the house elf, take it to store away. He could hardly see her face, but judging by her slow, careful movements he knew she wasn't well. Once he was sure she was alone, he stepped down the polished staircase, gripping on the rail – although knowing he would neither fall nor slip.

Her dark hair, streaked with white, was pulled up into an impeccable bun, just as it always was. Her appearance hadn't changed. She was still well-kempt and orderly, but he could tell she had permanently been scarred on the inside. Just like him.

"Mum."

She didn't look at him. Her gray eyes were set on the chandelier hanging from the remarkable height of the ceiling. It wasn't the same chandelier of course, it had been replaced after it shattered on the ground. She was standing in the very same spot her sister had been, just a year ago. At the time that Dobby had unhinged the original chandelier and sent it crashing down to the black floor. He remembered it vividly. He would probably never forget it.

"She was awful, wasn't she?" she asked quietly. Draco barely caught it.

"I never understood her, not really. We were raised by the same parents. We lived a similar childhood. Of course, her personality was always unrulier than mine, but could it lead her to who she became? I never imagined it."

Draco stood a few feet behind her, uncomfortable talking about his aunt. He hated her. Not that he ever really loved her. Respected? Perhaps, when he was younger. But now, he was ashamed of his family roots. He could barely consider her anything of the sort.

"You left." He said, trying to shadow the accusation in his tone.

Her shoulders rose as she sighed, "We didn't want to tell you."

There was silence, and Draco wondered why she was being so short with him. "Tell me what?"

"We didn't want you to worry, you see." She said, avoiding the question.

He was growing impatient, "You can't just tell me what it is, can you?"

She turned around, "It's nothing to worry over…"

"Forget it." he said, regretting his harsh tone as soon as it came out and was about to head back to his room when she stopped him.

"Wait." She said hoarsely, and then Draco wondered if that was the reason why she had been whispering before. Had she lost her voice? Was she screaming? Was she and his father arguing?

"Your father was called back to trial." She supplied, with no emotion, really, "And so was I."

He felt his palms perspire. He had already been to trial and so had his parents. Everyone who had been involved with Voldemort had been detained at the Ministry. They were repeatedly threatened of their future at Azkaban, and for most, that's exactly what happened. Draco and his family were the lucky few. His last minute compliance of denying Harry's identity when he had been brought back to the manor saved him. It saved all of them. But no one was happy about the results. There were angry protesters outside of the Ministry that day.

Draco blinked, hard, to shake away the memories.

"And?"

She inhaled a sharp breath, "They're trying to find a reason to sentence your father to Azkaban again. I've already been released with the assurance of not being called back, but not your father."

He didn't say anything. A part of him felt that his life would be better without his father around, but then again, he was his father. He had made plenty of mistakes in his life, but there had to be some sort of loyalty to blood ties. But then he thought of Bellatrix, and how he wished she had never existed.

"He's fine now, of course. He went….off somewhere." She stammered, knowing very well he was back at a pub, having taken a keen liking to strong liquor as of late. Maybe that's why Draco sympathized with him: they had both found comfort in the same sort of medicine.

"And…how are you?" he asked, feeling like a little boy again.

She took a moment to answer, taking even, measured breaths. Even now, she tried to stay strong. "I've been better."

He nodded, recklessly sticking his hands in his pockets, "Yeah."

He couldn't stand looking at her anymore. Her eyes were tired and red. He missed his life. Although, it wasn't perfect, it was certainly better than this mess.

"Mr. Lyons said he could get you a job if you'd like, by the way." She said, instantly perking up at the idea of normalcy once again, "It isn't much, just as his assistant, but there's potential for growth. He's a lawyer, so there's probably some very important work for you to do."

"A lawyer?" Draco echoed. Lawyers hadn't been used by the Ministry in decades. They were believed to even be a myth.

"The Minister for Magic has changed things. He's decided that the justice system has been very unfair for a long time now and has resurrected them." She considered this, "It's good, I think. I suppose we all deserve a fair chance at defending ourselves."

He agreed with her. If there was such a thing a few months ago, there wouldn't have been so many unnecessary deaths or prosecutions.

"I'd like that, giving people a second chance." He said genuinely. After all, he had already been given a second chance more than once. Maybe he could bring that same opportunity to others who were worthy enough.

Narcissa smiled. It wasn't fake or forced. It was earnest, and determinedly hopeful. She hugged her son. "My dear boy." She whispered into his shoulder, "My dear, dear boy."

* * *

**A/N: My updates are taking too long, I know. Bear with me, school is kicking my butt!  
Thank you all for your patience (:**

**Please review x **


	11. Fleeting Emotions

**Fleeting Emotions**

* * *

Silver left the house feeling rather tattered that morning. She hadn't expected Teddy to wake so early in the morning. Although, it was Harry's turn to take care of the child, knowing that Silver had her first day at the Daily Prophet today, but there was no way to wake him up. He was completely unconscious; exhausted from the Auror examinations. The most response she got out of him was a snore, and a snotty one at that. After that, the morning went too fast for her to clearly remember. As soon as Teddy was tucked away in bed, she had grabbed a slice of dry toast from the kitchen and ate it as she got dressed into her recently purchased professional clothing. She hadn't bothered with Harry again, and hurried out to the chimney – with just two minutes to spare – and flooed over to the Daily Prophet's main headquarters.

"Good morning ma'am." Said the man waiting, what seemed to be, the staff's arrival with a happy smile. "May I take that for you?" he offered, pointing his large hand at her trench coat. She looked at it, unresponding, before she landed back to reality.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thanks."

The burly man, well-dressed in black robes, cheerily grinned and gently alleviated her of the extra load. Not quite sure what to do next, she began walking, in no particular direction before she was able to gather that she was in the main lobby of the place. It was an airy room with dark, antiqued furnishings. Tan walls surrounded her, several paintings and windows covering most of it, with elegant drapes shielding them from the outside world, and striking chandeliers lighting the room. Distracted, she took a turn about the room, to discover the paintings were actually older issues of the newspaper, encased in an elaborate gold frame. She smiled enthusiastically, hoping one day a story she authored would be outlining these walls as well.

"Intern." Said a chirpy voice from behind, startling Silver.

It was Rita Skeeter, Silver's new boss. The woman was a nightmare, or so she had heard – the rattling stories she published about her brother and her were clear evidence of her cynicism. But she had no other choice. Rita Skeeter was journalism. She practically owned the profession, and unless Silver moved back to America, or elsewhere, there was no getting rid of her.

"Ms. Skeeter." Silver smiled, looking down at her watch, "I'm sorry, am I late? Oh I am. I was distracted, by the stories on the wall and.."

"I need coffee." She simply said, "I don't like it very much, the taste…it's foul, but I barely slept last night and I'm afraid that tea just isn't going to do it."

The woman had quite a presence, despite her small size. She easily took control of their conversation, gearing it towards her and already demanding Silver's attention. "Later, I'm going to have you work with my editor and revise the story I wrote last night. Although, I don't think it'll need any adjustments," she said, lifting her hand in the air and positing her pale fingers at her head, "it was a stroke of genius, really, quite brilliant."

Silver wasn't sure whether she should praise her, or shut up and listen, but she took the woman's expecting silence of having wished for the first.

"Well, what are you still standing here for?" she said, clapping her hands together in haste, "I've got to get to my office, and I need my coffee straightaway."

Silver nodded immediately, "Yes of course."

She turned around to begin walking off towards the fireplace again, when she heard Skeeter calling after her. "And don't forget the sugar!"

Quickly nodding over her shoulder, to assure her she had listened, Silver then headed for the door that would lead her to Diagon Alley.

She joined the masses on the cobblestone streets, keeping her sights set on the small shoppes around for anything that would sell coffee. Many of the buildings here had been destroyed, some were left in shambles, others were re-built. The wizarding world was recuperating, slowly but surely. Her green eyes landed on a nostalgically familiar joke shop. She was about to go in when she remembered George would be there, without Fred. It broke her heart to think of one without the other. She knew she would have to face him one day, but she wasn't sure she was in the state to handle such a weighing circumstance at the present.

She peered through the windows, noticing that despite it all, there were still loads of children and teenagers lining up to buy the twins' creations. It was a good thing too, the world needed some fun.

It was her first day out in public, and for the first time she thought of the idea of running into an old schoolmate. What would she say? Surely they hadn't heard of her death being a hoax for there wasn't a reporter that had bothered to cover it, not even Skeeter herself. They owed Harry the privacy he asked for, in return for his great sacrifices.

She then decided she would go to the Leaky Cauldron, as it was the only place offering edible products in the street. Her stomach leaped, growing more nervous as she inched closer to the tavern. It would surely be filled with people that would stare at her incredulously, not to mention the questions that would come after. The door creaked open, revealing the place to be as dark and shabby as she once remembered. This is where she had seen Draco and his father the summer before their sixth year. It ignited so many unwelcome memories.

She went straight to the counter, ignoring anyone else in the area, and waited for someone to serve her. she glanced around the room, noticing an middle-aged witch looking at her with curious eyes. Piercing brown eyes. As much as her instincts were telling her to turn away, she couldn't help but stare at them. Not the color, but the expression. It's like, she had seen it somewhere before.

"May I get you anything?"

She turned her head around, shaking off any previous thoughts. "Err…yes. May I have a -"

"Wow." Terry Boot blinked several times and even shook his head to make sure he was awake. "I'm sorry…you look just like someone I used to know."

Although happy to see him, she wasn't expecting to be recognized, and was beginning to think of how ill prepared she was for an occasion she should have already practiced in her head. How could she tell him without sounding…crazy? She smiled warmly and reached across the bar to take his hand, "Listen, Terry, it's me – Silver."

He shook his head, but couldn't help wishing it were true. "It can't be. Silver – she was killed."

"No…well yes…not really." She leaned in closer to him, "It's complicated, Terry, but regardless, it's me. I'm very much alive."

He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing every inch of her face. It was impossible to think that she was standing in front of him, not after a year of having heard otherwise. It was all over the news and radio. The entire school hadn't stopped talking about, and Professor Flitwick had even held a small service in the common room, open to all who wished to attend. How could someone stand in front of him and tell him that it was all fake?

She squeezed his hand, "I survived the curse Malfoy hit me with; no one knows."

"How? There hasn't been a soul that's survived the killing curse." Terry began to say, but then paused at a thought, "Except for Harry."

She shrugged, attempting to lighten the mood with a terribly humored joke."It might be something we have in our blood I suppose."

"Merlin." He slid over the counter between them and hugged her, "I can't believe it. Where have you been all this time?"

She wrapped his arms around him tightly, smiling into his shoulder, "I went back to Salem in the states, it was safer there."

Silver parted to look into his face, his dirty blonde hair was messily placed along his forehead and he looked as if he hadn't had much sleep lately.

His expression grew cold for a second and she rued bringing up what had to be painful memories for him. "It's been difficult, we're all just trying to get our lives together."

She gave him another hug, "I know. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask okay?"

He smiled, "I'm alright. I've got an interview at the Ministry in two days…hopefully I can get myself out of this place."

"Good luck." She told him, "Let me know how it goes."

"I will. I'm glad you're here, I was really put off when I heard what had happened you know? I didn't want to believe you were really gone."

Silver bit her lip, "I'm sorry I lied to all of you, I really wish it would've been different."

"I understand why you had to do it." he grinned, "Was there anything you wanted by the way?"

"Oh yes," she tittered, "a cup of coffee please, strong. I've got an internship at the Daily Prophet and Skeeter is very particular about her morning coffee."

Terry winced, "You work for the dragon lady? Sorry."

She laughed, "It's just my first day, and I can already tell it's going to be such fun."

"Here," he said, handing her the mug, "extra strong, but I could put some sedatives in it instead if you'd like."

"You know what, I think we'll save that one for later."

He laughed, "We should all get together. Blake and Dominic are off in a distant land of romance together, haven't seen them since the summer started."

She noticed his avoidance of using the war as a benchmark of the end of the school year.

"And Anthony's been off with his dad on business in the states."

"I'd like that." She admitted, really wanting the sense of security she felt they offered. And with that, they agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks on Thursday night. Before she left, Silver's eyes cursorily glanced at the spot where the woman was sitting, but she was already gone.

As she began walking back towards the office, she began to think of all the secrets she had had to keep for so long. The farther she walked, the more she hunched, literally feeling the weight of it all on her shoulders. She had to put it all behind her, start anew. And then the idea struck her, as she passed a vintage-looking hair salon. She would cut her waist-long hair. For some reason, she was convinced that there were too many memories occupying those jet-black strands and that getting shot of them would ease her troubles. Plus, she wouldn't be recognized as easily, and that would be a feat in itself.

The next day, she convinced herself she felt better. Things were different now. She had the day off because someone needed to stay with Teddy, being as Harry was out. With a flick of her wand she prepared a simple breakfast for them both, using a basic spell Mrs. Weasley had taught her for warming up milk. She fed the formula to Teddy by hand, although she knew how to do it with magic, but considering that she had more than enough time today, decided otherwise.

The hours were spent dully. Teddy instantly fell asleep after breakfast, leaving Silver alone in the house. Rupert was working and Lucy was in the states, she hadn't yet found a chance to visit. And then Silver began to longingly count the days until she reunited with her friends from Hogwarts. She needed them back in her life.

She analyzed the sitting room, feeling the taupe-colored couch beneath her. Whenever she wasn't busy, she had bestowed upon herself the title of interior decorator, and with the help of Ginny and Hermione, had managed to start making some changes. The walls were a faded green, like a leaf beginning to feel the effects of fall, and the curtains were a similar shade, but with tones of gray. The dark wood paneling still remained intact, and she had added plenty of seating to accommodate the many guests they frequently received.

Then there was a slight knock on the door, and she wondered who it was; secretly afraid of what she would find on the other side of the door, until she remembered those times were over.

It was Jordan, whom she had completely forgotten whilst she contemplated potential candidates to keep her company.

He sat on the couch and pat the seat beside him for Silver to join. She obliged, before stealing an unwilling look towards the kitchen – the one place she hadn't yet dared to touch. It was the one place where she could still vividly imagine seeing her godfather during the meetings for the Order of the Phoenix.

"This house…"began Silver as she crossed her legs on the couch, "It's always scared me. Ever since I was brought here during my fifth year…"she took a moment to swallow surfacing tears, any memory of Remus never really quite sat with her right.

Jordan went to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she let her chin rest on one of them. "It'll be fixed up before you know it, and then you can look at the place with a new perspective."

Silver stared out in front of her, "Harry doesn't want to change it much. 'It was Sirius's house as a child' he keeps saying…he wants to keep some of it the way it was." But that wasn't entirely true either. A part of her felt that she'd be erasing a part of Remus, too.

"That's not fair to the rest of the people living in here is it?"

She shook her head softly, "No, it just a constant reminder of…"she trailed off, not wanting to mention the names of those she missed so dearly.

"Of what?"

"Nothing." She said, turning her head into his chest. This house reminded her of her mistakes, of her decision to leave that night at the Dursley's place. She knew it was for the best. Remus had told her it was, and she trusted and believed Remus with every energy within her, but she still felt guilty. Somehow, she felt like she could have prevented their deaths in one way or another. Perhaps, she could have coincidentally been in the same exact corridor at Hogwart's, at the precise moment that a death eater fired a curse at her godfather – and maybe, she could have even saved his life.

To think that cutting her hair would make her forget was such a ridiculous idea.

Jordan soothing rubbed her shoulders, "Where is your brother anyway?"

"The Three Broomsticks with Ginny."

"And Ron?"

"They've been out all day to visit Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage."

"And how long have you been here, alone?" he asked sadly.

"A few hours."

He put his thumb on her chin, lifting her face to make her look at him, "And why didn't you call me sooner?"

Their green eyes met, and although a bad quality, she was a skilled liar. "I wanted some time alone."

Jordan felt a knot in his stomach. She always did this: tried to push him away. He liked her so much, and sometimes, he didn't feel that she felt as strongly about him.

"Please, Silver, don't push me away."

This caught her by surprise, "I'm not, Jordan."

He nodded his head, frowning, "You're doing it right now."

Her reaction after that wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Why do you want to know everything?"

"No, no, that's not what I –"

"There are some things that I just can't mention out loud – it hurts, Jordan. It hurts talking about my family, and my past…..it hurts." Her throat caught, and the tears that came after were a too often occurrence with any attempt at trying to deepen their relationship.

He held her, stroking her hair or rather what was his left of it. His hand landed on her bare neck, rubbing small circles down to her shoulder blades. After a few minutes, her crying subdued, but another emerged. She groaned, frustrated that she couldn't have this time for herself. As if the emotional turmoil within her wasn't enough, she had a baby to deal with, and although she loved him (because she did, she loved Teddy because it was all she had left of Remus) there were times she preferred he wasn't there. She felt guilty for feeling that way, and so although she felt it, she would never confess it out loud. That way, she felt justified for feeling the way she did.

She didn't want to feel this way, and she was doing a good job with it, until Jordan came. She separated herself from her boyfriend and got off the couch, "I've got to take care of Teddy," she said, rubbing the tears off her cheeks, "and I'm tired, I'll talk to you later."

Jordan stood, reluctantly, and said, "I can help, you can go to sleep and I'll watch him."

He grabbed her hands, hoping she would say yes, but as always he was left disappointed. She preferred being alone.

She walked him to the door, and he bent down to kiss her. It was short, leaving much to be desired on her part. She hadn't really kissed him in weeks, and it didn't help their already shotty situation.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy (:**


	12. Ministry

**Ministry**

* * *

_5 Years later_

* * *

Harry and Ron walked deep into London together, joining the lines of other wizards and witches on their way to work as passerby muggles marveled at the strange accumulation of people that gathered there every morning for what seemed to be a bathroom. It was finally their turn, and they both, respectively, flushed themselves down the toilet and into a dark fortress beneath the ground. Ron found Harry fixing his robes and quickly trotted over to him.

"You know what we're working on today?" sulked Ron referring to his work in the Improper Use of Magic office, "A nine year old that wished himself up a bloody unicorn!"

Harry raised a brow, "_I_ don't even know how to do that.."

"That isn't the point." Argued Ron, "Today I get back my results for my…what is it? -_seventh _attempt at being an auror - and if I don't get it now, I think I'm done trying mate."

Harry looked at his friend sadly; having done everything he could to give Ron the opportunity to join him. He was the one that had set up all those chances to re-take the required tests to become an auror; usually, only recent graduates were allowed to take it. "You just get nervous. I know you've got it in you Ron – you pulled through with me all those years of chasing Voldemort – just show them you can really do it."

Harry, having been present for many of the examinations, including each of Rons, had already noted that was his friends' biggest fault and had worked to great lengths with him this time.

Ron frowned, "I think I'll pass by and see Hermione first." he said when Harry noticed he was going the opposite direction.

Harry smiled, waving him off, "See you in a bit."

Ron exited the elevator, swapping places with Astrid Bond, another auror as she entered. "Hi there, Harry."

"Hey Astrid."

She leaned against the walls of the lift next to Harry. Astrid Bond was a lean, tall girl, taller than Harry and had always dreamt of having the life of a film star. She had confided in Harry that it wasn't until she read about him in the papers while she was in her seventh year at Beauxbatons Academy that she had a change of heart and wanted to use her skills to help those whom were in need of it. Her short blonde hair, in a pixie cut, was always neatly combed and played perfectly with her oval face. Anyone who failed to know her had, at first, confused her for that film stair she had always wanted to be because she was by far, one of the most beautiful people Harry had ever seen – not counting Ginny, he reminded himself.

The doors opened at their floor, and he waited for her to walk out first and lead the way to their office. Aside from the Department of Mysteries, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was the largest, and busiest office in the Ministry. The aurors had their own floor, with the other two offices working at the level above them.

Cho Chang, the receptionist – which had surprised Harry when she had first been appointed the job – greeted them as she always did, her smile lingering longer than it should when Harry looked at her. She had almost forgotten the message that had to be delivered to Astrid in her haze. "Ms. Bond, this arrived for you earlier."

Astrid turned around and looked at the parchment with ill-interest before tucking it away in her robes. "Thank you, Cho."

Each auror had their own cubicle, decorated as they wished but usually with pictures of dark wizards that had been caught or under investigation. Harry had a rather large area to work in, for he had accomplished quite a lot for someone so young of an age. He had easily tracked down more than eight wizards and witches, all pertaining to the exclusive list of undesirables composed by the head of the ministry each year. It seemed that he had received constructive practice, not offered in any course, in his years of dealing with the darkest wizard of them all.

There was already someone waiting for him when he set his things down.

"Harry." smiled Neville, "Take a look at his, will you?"

Neville had been recruited for the auror's training program at 17, just like Harry had. He was still the quiversome, nervous boy he used to be back at school, but with a striking confidence and conviction that only surfaced during his seventh year.

"What's that?" asked Harry, taking the newspaper from his hand as Neville proceeded to explain.

"No, not there, lower – yeah. See, Silver's got her first cover story!"

Harry grinned and laughed, "Finally! She's worked so hard on this story. Late nights at the library, researching, interviews…it paid off!"

"It's bloody brilliant too, go ahead and read it." he said, as Harry looked at the headline, "I've got a lead on where Dawlish might be, I'll check in with you later."

**Rita Skeeter: Journalist or Joke?  
by: Silver Potter**

She had been working so hard to get this story finished; it was all she had worked for since the beginning of her career at the _Daily Prophet_.

"I just can't believe no one's bothered to check for the validity of her pieces," she was venting to Harry and Ginny one night, a year ago, at their house. "The stories, the facts, the details – they're all wrong or misconstrued by this woman. It's hard to believe that the entire office has been so ignorant…"

"It seems to me that there really wasn't an office, Skeeter's monopolized the place." said Hermione

Harry agreed, watching Teddy stumble over a toy, his hair turning a bright, fiery red in frustration. "Be careful."

Silver turned her head to the child, "Someone seems angry."

"I'm not angry." said Teddy, crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

"Teddy, your hair is like a giant mood ring." Silver pointed out.

Harry tittered, "She's got a point there mate, I reckon it's nearly impossible to hide anything you're feeling from us."

He stuck out his tongue at them.

"Anyhow, what are you going to do about it?" asked Ginny.

Silver looked at him incredulously, "Obviously, dismantle this woman! She's a liar. Not only has she lied about her own pathetic life, but she's manipulated and played with the lives and reputations of others." She shifted her thoughts to Harry, "Even you. Oh, the things she's said about you!"

Harry nodded, laughing a little as he remembered the TriWizard Tournmaent his fifth year, "I know. Problem with her is, she's not interested in the facts, she wants a good story."

"Exactly." Silver agreed enthusiastically, overcome with emotion, "And I'm going to give her a _good_ story alright, you watch."

And that was the beginning of Silver's year long obsession with exposing Rita Skeeter and today, Harry was able to witness her much deserved de-throning.

He sat down at his desk, ignoring his bequests for the day for a few minutes, as he continued to read the cover page of the newspaper in his hands. It wasn't long until another distraction was thrown his way - a large, tall distraction.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" asked Jordan, seeming to have escaped from the Department of Magical Games and Sports on the seventh level to find Harry. "I didn't even know she'd finished it yet."

"Neither did I, but she wasn't home last night 'til around 5 a.m. She was probably finishing it up." Harry informed him, not all surprised by his sister's secrecy. She loved to shock people; it was one of the qualities that made her such a talented journalist.

"Mr. Potter," came Cho's voice from behind Jordan's husky figure, "Sorry to bother you, but Mr. Bond requests you visit his office."

"Right, of course." said Harry, to this day still finding it awkward to have Cho refer to him as _Mr. Potter._

He parted with Jordan and meandered through the cubicles, until he reached a large, ornately framed glass door. He gently knocked on the frame, waiting for the approval to go inside.

"Harry! Come, sit, sit." said Mr. Bond hurriedly, "There's great, great news, but first – bad news."

Mr. Bond was always in a hurry, the complete opposite of his daughter, Astrid. She was swift, calm, and dare he say it, mysteriously aloof. As he compared them in his head, Sylvester Bond went on.

"Bad news is, you're off the Dawlish case. I know, I know, it was supposed to be your big capture – but Longbottom's got everything under control. I need you on something new. Have you read the papers on your desk?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Ok, get on it with then." He said, shooing him away.

"But, , the good news?"

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed, waving him back in, "The lad you've been pushing for for so long, Ronald Weasley is it?"

"Yes, that's him. What about him?"

The balding man smiled, "Would you go off and congratulate him for me? He starts tomorrow."

Harry walked out of that office with a noticeable skip in his step and by lunch time, he was more than prepared to drown Ron with the great news. But on the way to Ron's office, he caught sight of someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. Draco Malfoy was waiting for him on the lift he needed to take. He was nearly about to turn around and forget about telling Ron anything, but then he realized he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, and that their differences had been put to rest.

"Malfoy." said Harry acknowledging him.

Draco nodded, "What floor?"

"Third."

The number was already glowing, "Oh, me too."

The rest of the way was silent. Harry had forgotten that Malfoy worked at the same department, but with the Wizengamot. He never really knew of his whereabouts when there wasn't a trial going on, but now he was aware that he spent his off time on the same floor as Ron. He wondered why Ron had never brought it up before the idea of Ron and Malfoy ever working together almost made him keel over with laughter.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened rapidly. Harry exited first, not wanting to prolong the tension he was sure to have left behind, and headed straight to Ron's office. Then a thought hit him and walking, soon became a brisk jog.

"I'm almost done with this stupid –" began Ron, when Harry interrupted.

"Silver's got her story in the prophet." He said intrepidly.

Ron looked up from his work, "That's great! I haven't had a chance to read it. Apparently, the paper hasn't been delivered to our floor yet for some reason –"

Harry interrupted him again, "What if Mafloy _reads_ it?"

Ron's eyebrows arched, and his mouth fell open, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Neither had I! He doesn't know, I"m almost sure he doesn't know shes alive. If not, I'm sure we would've found out about it."

"Yeah, doubt it. A lot of people don't know, actually; and now she has that short hair, so most people don't even recognize her."

Harry seemed worried.

"It's alright, mate. Listen, let's get some lunch, I'm starving, and we'll talk it over."

Then, after Ron finished up one last letter, they went off to get Hermione.


	13. Get Back in my Life

**Get Back in my Life**

**

* * *

**

Draco walked past most of his co-workers without regarding them. He was having a terrible day, and for a moment he'd forgotten why it is he even chose to become a lawyer. He sat down in his office, and as always, looked at the picture centered on his desk. It was a newspaper clipping of the day he was put to trial with his parents after the war. He had been accused of working with the Dark Lord, having the dark mark to prove it, but thanks to Bryn Lyons he was proven innocent for his last minute rebuke to save Harry Potter.

He wanted to forever change the course of someone else's life, for the better, just like she did on that fateful day. That's when he first expressed his interest to Bryn, the head attorney at the Wizengamot, about an apprenticeship under her supervision.

There was a slight knock on his door, and then Bryn's mousey brown hair, "Sorry you had to see that, Draco."

He stood, "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he had nothing to do with the murder of those muggles."

Bryn shrugged, letting herself in, "Sometimes you get lucky, and sometimes you don't. At least we had a rare chance to defend him, most of the time, Ministry rules wont even allow us that.

I don't know what kind of game they're playing here, but not everyone's justified to a fair trial. They wont let the Minister change the rules. That's where I'm hoping all of you aspiring lawyers will come in and shake things up a bit."

Draco smirked as she exited, leaving the room with lingering thoughts. It was her way of getting her apprentices to thinking outside the box they had been raised in, especially for children of deatheaters like Draco.

He sat back down in the silence of the room, letting himself get past the prejudices in the court room, when there was another interruption. A boy, straight out of Hogwarts, dropped off a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on Draco's desk, as he did everyday – but today, a little later than usual.

He left it there, unobliged to read it when he noticed Rita Skeeter's exposé on the front page, finding it strange that she would allow anyone to publish a story about her.

His eyes drifted through the text, catching instances of Harry Potter's name and then of his own. He leaned forward in his chair, once again torturing himself by reading about Silver's death and the unauthorized biography Skeeter published shortly after. Draco had read the whole book, and couldn't help but upset himself at all the twisted 'facts' of her life. The way she portrayed her murder as a bitter outcome of their sudden breakup and a severe case of sibling rivalry once Harry had tried to intervene in their relationship. His hand reached down to the last drawer of his desk, hidden underneath papers and briefs, and pulled out a rather, skinny book. Silver's lovely face was on the outside, smiling back at whomever was viewing it.

He stared at her for a few minutes, enjoying her smile, and trying to remember what it looked like before this book was published. His pale hand traced her picture, and then she disappeared. He threw the book to the side of his desk and went to collect the newspaper, when he noticed the name of the person who had authored this piece.

**By: Silver Potter**

He read, and re-read those two words, until he felt like there wasn't anything he could've possibly missed that he hadn't seen before. Before him, it unimstakingly stated Silver Potter. But of course, there had to be a misprint – some sort of an explanation for this. So he hurried out of his office, to the one a few doors down.

Rupert Lyons was busy brewing a cauldron of veritaserum when Draco came in. "Alright?"

Draco pointed at the printed parchment in his hand, "Rupert, what is this?"

Rupert needn't look at it, he had already seen the story earlier. He was trying to find something to say, some sort of explanation as to why he wasn't aware of her feigned resurrection.

"She's alive? She's alive isn't she?" asked Draco, choking on tears that were begging for their release.

Rupert sheepishly nodded, "There's a lot to explain." And he would've too, if it weren't for Draco's hasty removal from his office.

A puff of smoke blew up in his face, but that potion wasn't important anymore. His mother would understand. He had to find Silver, but he knew that with this morning's publication, the offices at the _Daily Prophet_ were going to bring him anything but more confusion.

Silver felt very satisfied with herself upon the congratulatory remarks she had received from everyone at the office. It didn't come as very much of a surprise to hear that Skeeter's discharge from the newspaper came as very welcoming news to the staff. From her office, she could see Skeeter arguing with the Editor-in-Chief, Mrs. Woodsley, whom had become a very good friend of Silvers and had agreed to run the story.

Silver left her office to see it all up close. Once Skeeter spotted her, she exploded.

"_YOU! _I've taught you everything you know!"

Silver crossed her arms, amused with the rest of the lies spiraling out of her mouth.

"Have you? Because from what _I _recall, most of my days as your intern were spent being yelled at for tea and coffee, and anything else your imagination conjured – which seems to be from where all of your stories come from, doesn't it?"

The small woman glared at her, "I've kept this newspaper as being the most talked about publication in the wizarding world – if it weren't for those _extra _details, no one would ever read this stupid thing in the first place!"

Silver's green eyes narrowed, "By definition, Rita, a journalist is to report a _factual_ and _unbiased _account of an event, not purposely toy with someone else's life to get more readers."

Evanna Woodsley nodded her head in agreement, "That's enough of this Rita, we've got deadlines to catch up to. Leave on your own, or I'll have someone else do it for you."

Dominic Dates came up beside Silver with a bemused smile on his face, "It came out great by the way – your writing, it was brilliant."

She turned to him, "I worked so hard on it, Dom. You've got no idea."

"I've got some idea, you've isolated yourself from the rest of the world for long enough, Potter."

Silver grinned happily and hugged him, "I've got the cover story that I've always dreamed of."

"And now, you've got to help me with mine." He said into her ear.

"Of course! But how about we get lunch first?"

"I'm bloody starving." He said, making a face, "Let me get my wallet."

She waited for him there, at the lobby of the building. Anthony Goldstein, who also worked at the paper, had just come back from a week-long trip to Ireland, covering the series of Quidditch games there.

Silver waved at him.

"Oh! I've already heard." He said, bringing her into an unpleasantly awkward hug. "Well done, Sil."

He told her a little bit about the games, thoroughly enjoying that he was given the chance to write about something he was interested in for a change when only seconds later, the glass doors swung open again, and Rupert rushed inside and to the reception desk.

"May I go up to Silver Potter's office?"

The older woman at the desk looked up at him dully, and then sideways at Silver.

Silver overheard him, "Rupert? I'm right here."

Anthony stayed beside her, interested in what the Ministry had to say in paying a visit to the newspaper.

Rupert eyed him surreptitiously as he approached, "I've got to talk to you about something, privately."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, suddenly worried it might have something to do with Lucy.

"Depends." He shrugged, "Let's go."

"Can we wait for Dominic?"

And once he had come down, Rupert steered them both away from Anthony and into an inconspicuous café in Diagon alley.

The three of them took a seat while Blake, who just so happened to co-own this café with her father, joined them as he explained the impromptu visit of just a few minutes ago.

"What?" she squealed upon hearing the news, "For Merlinsake!"

Dominic stood perfectly still, his eyes intent on Silver's reaction, which wasn't at all what he expected. Her lips parted expectedly, and there was a barely noticeable smile that only he seemed to have caught.

"He knows.."she whispered.

Blake fell agape and repeated, "For Merlinsake…"

"He seemed upset. I mean, he's gone five years thinking he's killed you – that's not an easy thing to carry..." said Rupert, trying to get Silver to start talking.

Silver's head fell into her hands, "No, no it's not. It's an awful thing, I should've told him right after the war was over, for his peace of mind – "

"You wanted to start over," supplied Rupert, "You couldn't have done that with your past still lurking about."

"But it's all out now." she said, peering up at the table for a second, "It was bound to happen."

"Especially since you tried so hard to get him to notice you like this." added Dominic, and now she was framed. Her eyes enlarged to the size of saucers.

"Silver!" shrieked Blake accusingly, "You didn't."

She took Silver's silence as compliance to her allegations. "Oh my god. What about Jordan?"

"Poor bloke still _is _your boyfriend, you know…sort of. I don't exactly understand your relationship with him, really." said Dominic, compassionate because Blake, his girlfriend, was sitting next to him no doubt.

Silver threw her hand out in defense, "No, it's not like that. I just, Ok." She composed herself, "I did this for _me._ Firstly, I wanted my cover story – I wanted to get rid of the lies Skeeter was publishing."

"But?" added Rupert.

"But, I also wanted him to read it. I wanted him to know that I was okay." She said beseechingly.

Rupert snorted, "Yeah, he definitely knows."

She covered her mouth, "I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Of course not." Blake sympathized, "I understand why you did it. But what are you going to do now?"

Silver mulled it over, she hadn't quite gotten that far, so the proper answer was to say, "Nothing."

"What d'you mean _nothing_?" asked Rupert in disbelief.

"All I wanted was for him to know I'm here."

Rupert stared at her with a blank expression, blinking several times and laughed. "This should be interesting."

She was alive. Draco's was nearly sweating, although his office was cold. He slipped out of his black jacket, trying to breathe normally again. The book was starting at him, or rather, Silver was – because now she was back in her frame staring at him with dazed wonder.

He didn't notice the slight knock at his door, and the receptionist come in with a letter.

"Er..?" she asked worriedly, wondering why it was that he was regarding a book with so much emotion.

"What?" he snapped.

She stepped back, startled, "Letter, sir, from Ms. Greengrass."

His face whipped in her direction, and then at the letter. It was from Astoria. She was the absolute _last_ person he wanted to hear from at the moment.

"Thanks, you can go."

And without a second to spare, she did.

It was as if Astoria no longer existed to him, as if she were just a passerby fling that meant nothing to him. But of course, that was just his wild rush of emotions speaking – he hoped. He had to find out for himself. He needed to see her and he couldn't linger a moment longer without it.

He straightened himself out, noticing the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and unkempt blonde hair. As calm as he tried to appear, his grey eyes looked manic as they stared back at him in the mirror. He fixed his tie, once again pulled on his jacket, and walked out. Before he left the building, he wanted to speak to Rupert again, but he was no longer in his office.

He instructed the receptionist to send any letters to his flat because he probably wouldn't come back for the rest of the day. Still frightened, she meagerly nodded and wished him a happy day – he needed it.

Walking down Diagon alley in the morning always reminded him of shopping for his school supplies. It seemed strange, but he would've done anything to be able to go back and re-live them. There's so much he would've done differently. Some gawked at the sight of Draco Malfoy, a tall boy dressed entirely in black robes - once a deatheater. As much as he tried to ignore it, he would forever carry that title with him, and his last name would away instill some fright and doubtfulness in people he met. Luckily he had already known Rupert beforehand, and after being introduced as Silver's friend, he felt better having him around. Draco rarely felt that he could trust anyone, but for some reason, Rupert wasn't one of them.

The building was in sight, visible past the small cafes, bakeries, and clothing shoppes. It was all the way at the end of the alley, near knockturn alley, and towered over the shoppes beside it. He walked in through the glass doors, marveling at the intricate décor of the lobby before he round an older woman sitting behind a desk.

"I'd like to see Silver Potter. Do you know where I can find her?"

The woman made a face, "Just missed her." and then she muttered under her breath, "_Tramp."_

"Excuse me?" Draco asked just as he was about to leave.

She pursed her lips together, giving her round face a rather comical expression. "She left a few minutes ago with three other men. What are you? Number four?"

He raised a brow speculatively. That meant she was probably with Rupert…and two other men... "You wouldn't mind if I just stayed here for a bit?"

She shrugged, "Do what you want."

On another occasion, he wouldn't have tolerated her condescension, but he already had enough on his mind today. He took a seat, farthest from the door, and waited.

Silver was on the precipice of deciding whether she should go home or not, when Dominic reminded her there was a lot waiting for her at the office. Blake walked back with them, while Rupert took his own, separate path back to the Ministry.

"Dom, can I talk to her for a second?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'll be inside." he said, awkwardly pointing back at the doors.

"That was obvious, don't you think?" remarked Silver before he made a face and disappeared.

Blake shielded her light brown eyes with a pale hand from the sun, "You never really stopped caring for Draco, did you?"

Silver couldn't answer that, not yet at least. She wasn't prepared to face it…and then there was Jordan. It was all too much.

"It's just –"

"Malfoy's waiting in the lobby." Said Dominic from behind them.

"He's what?" she said, suppressing the tumultuous flips her insides were performing.

"Either you face him now…or you run." He stated in a definite tone.

She was on the precipice of peeking in, just for a quick look. She wanted to at least see him again. There were times when she'd wondered how much he'd changed – if he had at all. She just needed to satisfy her curiosity.

"Why don't you just go back home, Sil? Take some time to think this all over." suggested Blake, and although Silver didn't like it, she obliged.

Things seemed different now back at the house. Grimmauld Place had indeed received quite a make-over, after Silver and Ginny got their hands on it, that is. She sat on the navy blue Victorian couch, which she had purchased because it reminded her of her old common room, in the living room – watching the fire she had lit burn a letter. It was a letter she had once written to Draco, but never sent, explaining everything. She watched the paper wither away into nothing, leaving behind a brighter fire. Unfortunately, she felt duller and duller as moments passed, but the light continued to feed off the wood and scraps of parchment.

It wouldn't be long before Harry got home with Teddy, and she would have to tell him. But he would never know her true intentions, this was all a spiraling sequence of events that happened accidentally – that's what she would tell him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, he knows! I know that's what most of you were waiting for (: But I wanted to keep you guys in suspense too! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review (:**


	14. Rolling in the Deep

**Rolling in the Deep**

**

* * *

**

"Why don't you stop by later and you can pick it up for him?" Jordan inquired as he paid for their tea and began readying his things.

She hesitated, wondering what a visit to the Ministry would bring her, but then decided she was worrying too much. "Ok, sure."

"See you then." He said, kissing her lips gently as he cupped the side of her cheek with the other.

It felt weird now, kissing him. She knew it was crazy, it was completely absurd to think something like that, but it did. She checked the watch on her wrist, and rushed out of the bakery.

Ever since Skeeter's departure, the rest of the office was grateful for the added freedom they had on subjects available to cover. Silver, for one, was focusing on a lighthearted piece about a vampire trying to make leave his mark in the music scene. She had of course taken Dominic with her for the interview, fearing the vampire had different intentions, but he was harmless – for the most part. She worked well into the late afternoon, forgetting her promise to Jordan, as well as her lunch break, and decided to take care of both of those things now.

Her insides were dancing anxiously, and her heart was throbbing in her chest. She'd checked her reflection in nearly any mirrored surface as she walked by before finally apparating. She knew Jordan worked on the seventh floor and mounted the first elevator available. There were a few others in there as well, each in their own business, when she noticed the dark man standing beside her. She cast him a sideways glance and immediately retreated to looking ahead. She was almost sure Blaise Zabini was pressed up against her left arm and panicked a little.

He got off at the next floor, giving her a second look before leaving, which she avoided and disappeared. Once the lift hit number 7, she practically ran out, walking into a room decked out in Quidditch posters and gear. She felt as if she had walked into a boys' locker room. The man in the front asked who she was looking for and immediately sent her off in Jordan's direction.

She passed a few men and women in cubicles, each reading the sports section of her newspaper, particularly the story Anthony had written for the first few games.

Jordan was tucked away in an office, pretending to be busy, she noticed, and smiled at her approaching figure. He helped her in, closing the door shut behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello." He said in a low voice, taking her a bit off guard but she was hardly in the mood to decipher their situation today. She had gone from an anxious, manic mess to a disappointed, manic mess in the course of just a few minutes.

"Hi." She responded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and releasing herself from his grasp, "D'you have the book for Anthony?"

He took her indifference as the possibility of her having a stressful day, and so didn't push it further. "Right here." He bent down to reach for the book, tucked away in his drawer.

She took it from his hand, "Alright, I guess I'll be going then."

"Wont you stay a little longer?" he asked, reaching for her waist once again.

"I would, but I've got so much to do." She said, feigning a smile.

"Remember we're going out tonight, no excuses."

"Yes, dinner at nine – got it." she said, squeezing his hand, "See you then."

And before he had another chance to grab her again, she slipped out of the room and back into the main hallways of the ministry. Not realizing she had forgotten to press a button on the lift, she let whomever was in there guide her out of there. A few moments later, the girl dismounted the elevator, and so did Silver. She had no idea what this place was. Something stopped her when she was about to turn around, and that was a woman, crying desperately to be set free. She didn't know where the sound came from, but it was awful.

She brought the book closer to her chest, following the sound of the noise. Investigating things she should stay away from was a knack she had acquired sometime during her life, and it was an impossible trait to live with; but more often than not, it did lead her straight into a developing news story.

It began to feel cold, unusually cold for the warmer temperature in the rest of the building, but she continued to press on. The woman's screams were now even more frantic than before, and she was begging for help – until suddenly there was a cold, bitter rush of wind and it all went quiet. Silver's legs carried her faster and faster, until she found an open door. Inside, a woman helplessly stood in the middle of what seemed to be a court room as dementors each took a turn at sucking out her happiness, one by one. She didn't make a sound for she probably hadn't any soul left in her to feel the pain, but the dementors continued, until a man sitting on top of a large, elegant podium asked to see them away. She instantly recognized the man to be Rupert's father. It seemed that as a result of Umbridge's untimely passing, he was named high inquisitor.

The woman was now but a souless corpse, without a direct purpose, and was led off by two men dressed in black. She had failed to notice the other people in the room, all sitting above the place where victims were put to trial, and dressed in purple, velvety robes, each with a 'W' embroidered on the left-hand side of the chest. She quickly scanned the room, recognizing Rupert, who was sitting up close and…

She inhaled a sharp breath. There was no mistaking his handsome face, his platinum hair…Draco Malfoy was there beside him, fervently taking notes with a feathered quill. She wasn't even sure how to feel…was it overwhelmed? It was as if a brutal hand had closed in around her chest, squeezing tight. At that same moment, another person was being brought in, and his screaming had distracted her away from the blonde.

Draco wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone watching, this one, he had been forewarned, was going to be messy – and the door was open earlier…

There was a girl standing by the doorway. He was about to say something when he thought there was something familiar about her. She had ebony, black hair, a little past her chin and - he strained his eyes to get a better glimpse at her, but there was no need, he had caught her bright, green eyes and dropped his quill. Rupert noticed the sound, and looked over at Draco, to see him intently staring at the door. He followed his line of sight, and there was Silver, standing at the door of the court room for absolutely no reason at all. Perhaps he hadn't recognized her? But the bewildered look on his face showed otherwise. Rupert tried to read his face, "Draco?"

He jerked his head sideways, he had lost all color in his face. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Hold this."

Rupert took his notepad, "Wait, you might want to stay for this one, mate."

Draco ignored him, and all the rest of the inquiring stares in the room and gracefully walked out. He sprinted into a run when he realized she was no longer there, and he was determined not to lose her again.

Silver had begun running when she'd noticed Draco getting up to stand. Her short hair was whipping behind her, and she was sure she'd lost him – when she suddenly realized, she was lost herself.

"Oh no." she said to herself, "Oh no."

Panic began to rise within her; what would she say to him? She wasn't ready. She couldn't face him, not now. But isn't this why she had come to the Ministry in the first place? Although she hated to admit it, she had secret hopes that she would, indeed, see him – but talking, no, that was different.

Her heart was fluttering like a caged butterfly, fighting to get out. Maybe he wouldn't see her. She didn't dare make another sound and so she stood where she was, hoping that she would be able to find an elevator after a few minutes had passed.

It was still cold. It chilled her to the bone. But that temperature wasn't the only reason for her imbalanced body temperature. He was getting closer. Closer. And then he sound of his footsteps died away. For the first time, she noticed she wasn't breathing, and after a few more seconds of safety, decided it was okay to try and find a way out now. She began walking, quietly, down the corridors, still holding the book tightly against her chest. Each time she rounded a corner, her nerves acted up, fearing the idea of being unable to see what was on the other side. So far, nothing.

Disappointment struck again as she finally found the elevator. It was becoming more and more evident with each second that passed, Silver was officially a bipolar, manic loon. She hit the button, and a small light signaled that the lift had arrived. The doors opened, and she froze.

Draco stared at her, knowing very well who it was standing before him, but still contemplating whether her being alive could still be true. Was it a ghost? If it was, he had never felt so flustered over anything more in his life.

"Wow." She said, wishing she had bit her tongue. She sounded so stupid.

There was hesitation in his face, she couldn't dare meet his eyes, not yet."Is it really you?" he asked, moving to the floor and letting the empty elevator zip away.

Silver stared at it, wondering how long it would be until the next one came. "Yeah, it's me."

"But –"

"I'm not…you didn't…"

"How?"

She shrugged sheepishly, "Long story."

"I'd like to hear it." he said firmly, like there wasn't anything that would change his mind.

She bit her lip, "Not now…not here."

And finally, she met his dark silvery eyes and he could feel five years of missing her collapsing around him. He didn't care so much to hear the story; he wanted to be with her, to hug her…to kiss her. He didn't do either of those things but he still had her small, angular face in sight and enjoyed looking at it. The only thing that had changed was her hair. Her long, dark hair, once reaching her waist as he remembered it, was now barely touching her shoulder. It looked nice, but then again she could be bald and still look dreadfully attractive.

His words came easier now, because there was nothing that would stop him from seeing her again. There was nothing he feared most than not seeing her again."Where can I find you?"

Silver was hesitant to answer, suddenly remembering her promise to Jordan tonight. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a small piece of parchment and quill, "I'm living with Harry, here." She scribbled the address and handed it to him.

He examined it, but didn't want to waste too much time distracted with it on the off chance that she would disappear again. "When can I come see you?"

She looked down at her hands for a moment. "I get out of work early on Friday, stop by then – around noon."

He nodded, not even considering anything he might have already planned for Friday. For him, nothing else seemed to matter except for the girl standing just a few feet away; so close, yet he's never felt farther away.

He went home satisfied, feeling better than he had in a long time. He'd finally moved out of the manor about eight months ago, knowing that he could support himself and wouldn't need his parents help with anything. Narcissa hated the idea of having him living alone, so far away – but he needed it. That dreaded mansion, lovely as it was, brought back so many painful memories. There were times he still imagined Voldermort in his parlor: his screams of dismay and sounds of victory. He knew he'd never be normal without a change of scenery.

He lived in a two-bedroom flat in a small wizarding neighborhood about two miles away from Diagon Alley. He took off his scarf, piling it up on a coat rack before sitting down on a chocolate brown couch. He enjoyed the freedom of coming home to nothing and being alone. Of course, there were times when he wished he had company – but more often than not, the loneliness was comforting. The only difference tonight was that he was excited. Draco Malfoy was excited for the end of the week. He hated that it was only Monday, but it only gave him something to look forward to.

He had a lopsided smile and he was glad there wasn't anyone there to see it. For once, he didn't have anything to hide, because there was no one to hide it from. His reputation was untainted in this small piece of privacy, and he went to his bedroom clad in olive green walls and dark furniture. There was something he had come in here for, but was trying to remember where he had hid it. He started with the drawers, until he had finally reached the closet, disassembling it piece by piece as if his life depended on this object. In the farthest corner, tucked inside a white box, was the object of his desire. He opened the lid, and the first thing he saw was the picture frame Silver had given him for Christmas, seven or eight years ago. He smiled nostalgically at the picture, a younger version of them stared back at him as Silver eagerly clung onto his back from the broomstick they rode for the first time.

He took the frame and placed it on his nightstand. There were letters in the box as well, from their time at Hogwarts and even before then. He was about to proceed to reading it when there was a knock on the door. He shoved it back into the closet, shut the bedroom door, and opened the one up front. A pair of pale arms grabbed hold of his neck, pulling him down.

"I've had an awful day." she said, close to his face before kissing him. She let herself in, jumping to the couch and laying there. "More like an awful week."

"Have you?" he asked flatly, uninterested in her day.

She stretched her arms out over her head, "I've been researching stories, writing until my fingers are numb, and I _still_ haven't had anything approved for the paper. It's so unfair.

"How long have you been there already?"

"Three years!" she sighed, "Well, technically two – I was an intern for one year."

"Just give it some time, then. It's not going to happen until you've worked for it."

She bent forward, "There's a girl that's only been there a year longer than I have, and she landed a cover story the other day! I've got to say, Silver's a nice girl and can really write but –"

He nearly choked on the water he had swallowed, "Silver?"

She nodded, "Silver Potter. Well anyways –"

She bantered on, but Draco was busy wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. It could be because he hadn't been giving much thought to Astoria at all these days. Her blonde hair fell messily over the throw pillows as she twisted a strand round her finger. She was an attractive, sweet girl – although at times she was a bit thick, and she'd always lacked a certain something.

"Draco?" she asked, moving closer to him, "Were you listening?"

"Sorry, what was that again?"

She crossed her arms defiantly, "Daphne and Theodore are joining us for dinner later."

"Theodore Nott?"

"They've just started dating – it's lovely."

He never imagined Nott dating anything, or anyone for that matter. "Sure."

And after a few more comments, conversation had ended and Astoria became more interested in…physical matters.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back? :D I hope their reunion lived up to expectations! Please review and I hope you all have a great week x**


	15. This Silence is Too Loud

**The Silence is Too Loud**

* * *

_Holding my breathe.  
__Won't lose you again._

___Something's made your eyes go cold_

**Taylor Swift**

* * *

On Wednesday, there really wasn't anything else occupying space in Silver's mind than her meeting with Draco in two days. He must be so angry with her. She had lied to him for so long. She was sure that was why he was so eager to see her; he needed to tell her what a terrible thing she'd done.

Jordan was with her, talking to Harry in the kitchen (they had offered to make dinner tonight) while she lay out on the couch watching Teddy. He would do strange things sometimes; strange unhuman things and it worried her.

"Silly?" he asked, walking towards her with half-eaten jelly beans in one hand, "D' you want?"

"No thanks, love – I'm saving up for dinner." She gestured towards the kitchen, "Although with Harry cooking, I'm not quite sure if that's the wisest decision."

He laughed loudly, accompanying his outgoing personality. He was just like Tonks – funny and outspoken. She grabbed him and sat him down on the couch at the end of her feet.

"I like your jammies." She told him in secrecy while she pulled her legs up to her chest, "Who got them for you?"

He smirked shyly, hiding behind her leg, "You did."

"I did?" she asked innocently.

He nodded, his chocolate-colored hair turning a pastel pink as he held onto her leg tighter.

"And where did those jelly beans come from?"

"Uncle George brought them."

She grinned, but was quite sad she had missed his visit yesterday, "And why are those only half-eaten?"

He made a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust, "They taste icky."

Silver laughed, "I ate one once, and you know what it tasted like?"

Teddy began shaking his head eagerly. She wondered whether it would fall off. "No, tell me!"

"Dirt – it was vile!"

Teddy's hair began changing to green, "Ew!"

"Tell me about it." She took his free hand, "I heard George brought you some other gifts as well."

The little boy made a sneaky, conniving face, "It's a secret."

George was such a terrible influence on him, but she liked having him around Teddy especially. Despite losing his other half, George had finally begun to creep back to normalcy – each day taking a step further to his old self. Although we all knew he would never fully be healed. Around Teddy, George joked and tittered, something his brother Percy says rarely happens back at home. Percy had taken a large responsibility at the joke shop after Fred's death. He claimed that he had decided life at the ministry wasn't for him, but everyone knew he was just worried about George. Molly and Arthur couldn't be more grateful to have him back around the family. Which got Silver to thinking about how satisfied she was with her very own small family, once composed of just her and Harry but now Teddy, who had added a different flavor to their otherwise dull lives.

Ron and Hermione had become family too, Ron even spent most of his time here at the house. Especially lately when he's been trying to wean his family off, at 23 he's ready to make a life of his own. But apparently his meaning of freedom consists of living with Harry and Silver. At any rate, the more help they had with Teddy, the better. Hermione continued living with her parents, happily reunited in a small, quaint house off the busy streets of Diagon Alley, but close enough to muggle London so that her parents could continue their lives with her.

Silver's vision drifted back to the kitchen, examining Jordan's broad shoulders, seeing right past his exterior and into his kind heart. Even after they'd broken up, it only took him a matter of months to come and check on her, under platonic terms of course. Harry and him had formed some strange bond at first, but after their break up, it had blossomed into a full on friendship. They worked together, went out together. He easily blended in to seem as if he had known Harry and Ron since adolescence.

She had never doubted his possible intentions to somehow win his way back into her heart one day, and she had never minded because she knew Jordan was the best she could ever find. He was kind, genuine, and took care of her and her family when needed. On any day other than today, she would've probably been in the kitchen laughing with them. Today, she kept to Teddy, feeling especially guilty of her reunion with Draco earlier. She almost felt sorry when no amount of guilt could over power the extent of giddy happiness she felt whenever she thought of him. She outlived those feelings when Teddy threw a jelly bean at her forehead.

Friday. She'd answered the door quickly, as she was already waiting by it a little before noon. Her stomach was jelly, her chest heavy. And then she led Draco into the house.

The room was silent. it had never been so silent with them; or at least when it was, it didn't feel like this. He looked at her hips pressed onto the wooden counter of her kitchen. Her elbows leaned into the table for a moment as she rubbed her forehead with her thin fingers. He was staring at her, simply still amazed that she was in front of him and not dead as he had been made to believe for the past two years. Her eyes flit around the room, avoiding his, before she straightened her body and turned around – her back now facing him. He notices a black lacey strap peek from underneath her tank top and he feels things he hasn't felt since his school days. Feelings he thought only came with the angst of teenage years, until he realized it was just her and the effect she has on him – the effect she's always had on him.

He tries to gather his thoughts for he could no longer stand the silence. He needs to say something and so naturally, his first words come easily. "Why didn't you come find me?" he asks icily.

Her ears perk up. There was the anger she had been anticipating. She had almost forgotten how completely unattached Draco could sound. Two years of being around Jordan, Harry, and her other male friends made her forget how different Draco was from all of them. She could feel his eyes piercing through her back, desperately begging for her to look at him. Why hadn't she gone looking for him?

"I….I don't know." She admitted softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shifted in his seat, tempted to stand up in front of her and make her look at him. He just wanted to see her face again.

"I thought you were dead for five years, Silver. I lived with the guilt of thinking I killed you for that long."

Her heartbeat accelerated. She shouldn't have agreed to this conversation, it was obvious what would happen. Her feelings for him had never really left, and at the moment, they were stronger than ever.

"I'm sorry."

She still wasn't facing him. A moment of silence passed between them, and he decided he could no longer stand it. He quickly stood and made his way over to him, placing himself in front of her. She shied away from him, looking down to the floor with sudden interest.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, just inches away from her face.

She couldn't answer. Her brain was fuzzy and she felt as if she would faint at any second.

"I've been miserable without you." he said, desperation his voice. The most emotion she had seen from him since he'd arrived. "You owe me at least that much."

Her hand cupped over her mouth, restraining the words she wanted to tell him, and how she felt the same.

"Look at me." he pleaded, his face now closer to hers.

Her skin prickled from his nearness "I can't." Her body turned to leave, when she felt his hands on her wrists – leaving a tingling feeling there, and spreading up her arm. She could no longer resist, and her head looked up; their eyes meeting for the first time - green and gray interlocking and curiously perusing over the other.

She was too beautiful for her own good. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every curve in her face, every speckle in her eyes, it was all there as he had remembered it, perhaps even lovelier than before if it was possible. He was mesmerized, and now the silence that passed was unnoticed, for she was too examining his handsomely featured face. They were hypnotized with each other; until the sound of a young child's cry was heard from upstairs.

Draco was the first to break the stare. "What was that?"

She said, glancing up at him nervously and then shaking her head. "That's…Teddy." She said hastily, before running out of the room.

His head was spinning so fast, he had to hold onto the counter top to keep himself from falling. She had a baby? His eyes followed the path she had just previously ran, out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. She had a husband? No. She hadn't mentioned it, there wasn't a ring. He would've noticed it. But either way, she had been with someone else. Someone that wasn't him. He couldn't even bring himself to think about Silver with another man. It seemed as if she were made just for him, a perfect mold, just for him. The small glimmer of hope he had found upon seeing her again frazzled away. Instead, he felt as if he had lost her all over again.

Without thinking any further, he followed the same route, but towards the door to leave without noticing he had left his coat behind. He stumbles to twist the doorknob open, his hands shaking too much, and tries to calm himself with easy breaths. He heard the doorknob rattling again, but his hands were nowhere near it , and then the door opened, revealing a very surprised Harry.

"Malfoy? What are you –"

And before he could finish his question, Draco had hurried right past him and into the cold, still lacking his jumper but finding that the coldness was a result of the way he felt, not the weather.

Harry stared after him, dumbfounded, and watched him walk a few steps before apparating in the snow. Silver came rushing from behind him, suddenly stopping halfway out the door after scoping the area for the blonde. Her body was shivering for a tank top and jeans was hardly considered appropriate clothing for this weather, and Harry grabbed his own coat to throw over her trembling shoulders.

"Silver, why was Malfoy here?" he asked quietly, rubbing her shoulders to make sure she was gaining some warmth. He looked at her face, it was unclear, unfocused and anxious. Then he noticed what she held in her hands, a large black coat, too big to be her own.

"He left…"

Harry looked at her, "Just a minute ago."

He could see the tears glimmering down her cheeks, gaining a clearer view when she turned to him and began to sob into his shoulder, "He left."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her shaking body, worrying that she would catch a terrible cold from this. "Let's go inside."

She let him lead her back into their house, already beginning to understand what might have just happened with Draco. He was back, and if he knew his sister at all, he knew that she wouldn't be able to let him go again.

* * *

**A/N: So for the kitchen scene, I have to thanks **tardisandafirebolt **because I was inspired by one of her one-shot fics months ago (even before I began writing this fic) and so, I'm really excited to have finally added it on here - thank you very much Hadley :D  
**

**What did you guys think of the chapter? **


	16. Arbitrary

**Arbitrary**

* * *

She was at the Burrow when she received the notice. Ophelia Yaxley murdered. She looked down at the parchment in her hand, wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

"That's Yaxley's wife, the Death Eater." Supplied Harry, sitting beside her. "As far as I know, she had nothing to do with Voldemort."

Silver looked up at him, "I'm going to have to leave, they want me to write about it as soon as I can get enough…facts…"

Harry nodded, feeling Ginny's shoulder brush against his as she sat. "Be careful."

She smiled, "Always am." And then she left, after bidding everyone else a reluctant good-bye.

There was a small sound that came from his right, Harry realized, and turned to Ginny to see a baby in her hands. The reason they were all gathered here tonight. It was Dominique's birthday, Bill and Fleur's second-born. The baby stared at him with wide blue eyes, lights shining back at him like stars. Dominique looked nothing like Bill, she was in some way genetically encoded with just Fleur's DNA. Light blonde, ashy, hair; small, delicate lips; a pointed but thin nose. It was like staring back at the teenage girl he had once met during the TriWizard Tournament.

The baby took a hold of a lock of Ginny's red hair, clasping it in between her tiny palms. Ginny laughed, gingerly removing it from her grip and letting Dominique play with her finger instead. Harry was happy. He barely ever got to see Ginny, what with her being a part of the Holyhead Harpies, she was always off touring the world and playing matches in exotic locations. It just so happened that Quidditch season had lapsed for a few months, and she was back at home, resting.

Suddenly, a little blaze of dazzling red hair swooped past him and latched itself onto its leg.

"I got it! I got it!" she began screaming victoriously, mispronouncing some letters here and there.

"And what exactly is it that you got Victoire?" asked Harry curiously, still feeling the small girl tightly holding on to his leg.

"The dragon!" she exclaimed, as if it were thoroughly obvious that Harry's leg was undoubtedly a dragon.

He laughed, reaching out to carry her but she fought him, squeezing his leg tighter. "Dad! Dad!"

Another whirl of ginger came bursting in from the kitchen. His face was panicked, probably thinking she had fallen or hurt himself in some way.

"What is it Vic?"

"Dragon!" she said frantically.

Bill looked up from the two-year old to Harry. An amused look on his face, "Well, what's it still in here for? Throw it out of the house!"

Harry's mouth fell open, about to retaliate, when he began to feel her slightly pull his leg forward.

"Victoire." Said a very serious voice from the couch across, "That is not how you kill a dragon."

Teddy's hair was yellow, not really blonde, but yellow, "You've got to stick a knife through it first….or something."

Harry was shocked, "Teddy! How do you even know that?"

The small boy shrugged, "Uncle Ron told me the other day."

Ron's cheeks flushed from where he sat, "You weren't meant to tell Harry."

"I can't lie to Uncle Harry!" he exclaimed, as if it were some unforgivable sin.

Harry grinned, "That's right Ron, he can't lie to Uncle Harry."

Ginny laughed, pointing her finger over at her brother mockingly, "Shame isn't it, not even the children seem very fond of you."

**/\/\/\/\**

She didn't know what had brought her here in the first place. Silver usually worked alone. But this time, dealing with the business of Death Eaters, she needed help. She asked Astoria, one of the younger girls that had been trying to get her story featured in the newspaper, in hopes that perhaps she'd help her achieve that. Astoria instantly agreed, the enthusiasm shining in her voice as she pulled on a heavy coat and wrapped it around her curvy frame. Astoria was shorter than she was, about three or four inches, and fuller. Her chest was bigger, her curves more accentuated. Silver wondered why she had never really grown into a real woman's body, or what she considered to be one. She was still tall, thin, with curves that hid beneath anything bulkier than a t-shirt and jeans.

"So where do we go now?" she asked, looking at Silver with admiration sparking beneath her cerulean blue eyes.

"Scene of the crime." She said, "We'll talk to the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, I'm certain the Ministry's already sent them over."

She nodded, her blonde hair held back in a tight ponytail. "Just tell me what to do. I'm really glad you asked me to help."

Silver looked down at her, "I wanted to. I think everyone deserves their chance, don't you?"

The blonde smiled, then swept her gaze forward. They were almost there.

**\/\/\/**

Blake stared down at the bulking list of papers in the counter top of the café. With her mother ill, work had doubled, although it felt like it'd tripled at times and she were looking at the late payments as if they were written in Chinese. Not that she had anything against the language, but she didn't speak it herself.

The last two people in the restaurant were Jordan and a friend of his from work. He had introduced him as Malkiar Zugley. She could barely pronounce it. Her vision flitted across the room at them, still speaking and laughing. She hadn't laughed in days, it seemed. Her mother's sudden illness had left her taking sole charge of the café and of her younger sister and brother. In light of everything that had happened to Silver, it seemed minor, but to her, it was dismantling her world, piece by piece. Blake wasn't as strong as Silver was. She couldn't keep it together like her friend could. Not once had she heard her complain about Teddy. She had never said a word against the boy, although, it was obvious that she didn't sleep very much anymore and the circles under her eyes that once never existed had found a happy home. Blake brushed her hair back with her fingers, interlacing them with thick auburn curls, unmanageable and frizzy. She hadn't even had time to make herself look presentable this morning.

"You alright?" said a voice in front of her, her eyes glancing up to look at two round balls of chocolate.

"I'm fine, Jordan, thanks." She said quietly, lifting her head up to add some inches of space between them. She looked past him to see his friend had left. "Wheres Malkiar?"

"Had to go home." He said, watching the door, "Long day tomorrow. Ginny's team is playing a charity match at Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, I think Silver told me about that." She smiled, "It's been so long, since Hogwarts I mean."

"Yeah." He sighed, almost wistfully for Salem, "Life was easier when there wasn't so much responsibility. I feel like too much of an adult."

Blake laughed, "Tell me about it. I've got so much…" she exhaled, "so much to do." She paused, looking around the café, "Have you seen Sienna around?"

"Yeah, she stopped by to clean up our plates. Then I think she went off to the back."

Blake smiled, scrambling the papers together.

"What's that?" he asked thoughtfully, watching her small hands fight against the edges that stuck out.

She sighed, "Just stuff I've had to take care of for mum. I don't really understand much of it…"

"Here, let me have a look." He said, taking it away from her, his fingers accidentally brushing against hers. She looked up at him awkwardly, averting her glaze almost immediately.

"Yeah, great, just…just let me know what you can do." She said, before stalking away and remembering that she had a boyfriend, and that Jordan used to be Silvers.

**\/\/\/\**

The streets were damp and cold. It smelled like winter, strangely enough. To Silver, winter had officially arrived when she could smell it in the air. Could she describe it? Not really, but it was something mixed with peppermint and rain. For the remaining silence, she felt her boots dig into the cold depths of the piled up snow now drowning out the cobblestone streets. A wizard hadn't come by to clear it yet. Not that it mattered, since most traveled through apparition and broomstick, but it was nice to have a clean path to walk on.

"I think we've covered enough, we might need some access to Yaxley's history with Voldemort first though."

Astoria nodded, "I think we can get it too. My boyfriend works at the Wizemgot, he's training to be a lawyer." She said, her fame beaming like a proud mother.

Silver smiled, "Do you think he'd be willing to help?"

"Of course!" she puffed, a cloud of chilled air escaping her lips, "It's just about time for dinner, would you like to join? We can ask him about it."

Silver hesitated, "Oh, no, its alright really. I wouldn't want to interrupt your dinner together."

Astoria shrugged, "Don't be stupid. We have dinner together every night. C'mon." she said in a definite tone, and Silver knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She followed her down the remained of the street, just off Diagon Alley, and stood behind her as Astoria gently pounded on the door.

"Won't he be surprised to see me? I mean, I can come tomorrow if you'd like, just to give him some times notice."

"Don't be silly Silver. Really, its alright. Besides, we should get this story finished as soon as possible, shouldn't we?"

She couldn't help agree, but the idea of walking into a strangers home, one that wasn't expecting her, still didn't quite seem right. There was a little black box on the right, with a series of numbers and letters underneath. Astoria dug through her leathery purse and exhaled. Her finger reached up to touch a button beneath the black box.

"I've left my copy of the keys at home. Do you mind opening up for me? Oh, and I've brought a guest. She works with me at the paper."

"Ok." was the response. Certainly a male's voice, but she wouldn't be able to tell much more than that considering all the static. It must either be an ancient, and uncommonly used way to reach people, or a new invention that was still being trifled with. The door switch automatically opened, as if by magic – which, that is most definitely how it happened, and Astoria urged her inside. The inside was a dingy and humid with black stairwells that shot up in a never ending spiral. There was a girl with bright green hair standing over the first landing, shouting obscenities at a boy with purple hair on the landing proceeding it. Astoria smiled as she passed and then made a face.

"It's a shame they've allowed their kind in here." She said, sounding awfully superior.

Before Silver had a chance to ask what she meant, her partner had suddenly stopped in front of a door. She stood beside her, so that she wouldn't be at first sight once her boyfriend opened. Astoria was a bit of a snob at times. She knew that she'd come from a proper, wealthy upbringing, just like she had, but had acquired the more less pleasing attributes of the wealthy: shallowness, arrogance, even an upturned chin. She could imagine her boyfriend would be the same.

The doorknob clicked open, and then the door rattled. Astoria smiled, pushing the door open and revealing the man on the other side.

Silver's breath caught.

_Draco._

* * *

**A/N: Please review (:**


	17. The Contents of a Picture Frame

**The Contents of a Picture Frame**

* * *

Draco looked down at Astoria, watching the bright smile on her face. She was never in such a happy mood after being called to work so suddenly, especially on a day off. She slipped by him, her hand running past his stomach as she did.

"I'm going to run to change into something more comfortable. Would you mind keeping Silver entertained while I'm gone?" she said so quickly, the words almost hadn't registered. Draco looked back at the door; Silver was standing just inches away – her face twisted in bewilderment.

"_Silver_."

She didn't say anything, but kept looking at him.

Words got stuck somewhere in his throat, and for a moment he didn't think he would speak. "Er..would you like to come in?"

Silver shook her head, as if she had snapped herself out of a bad dream. Maybe seeing him again _was_ a nightmare. But he couldn't say the same. She wobbled a little, but walked forward, her shoulder brushing his accidently. He could feel the nerves prickling in his upper arm from where she touched him, and he has to gather all his strength to restrain from grabbing her wrist and taking her away from there. Just to talk to her, nothing else.

Silver stopped in the center of the room, suddenly turning around to face him, an incredulous look on her face. "Astoria is your _girlfriend?"_ she asked him incongruously.

His eyebrows rose, only slightly. "You should be one to talk. Married with a baby…"

Silver's mouth fell open, "Draco…that's not _my –"_

"You two getting along?" asked Astoria as her peppy head of blonde hair bounced into the room. Her big blue eyes fell on Draco instantly, regarding the look on his face. "Draco, don't be _rude."_

Silver was the first to break their gaze. "He wasn't, being rude I mean. Don't worry."

When she looked again, all emotion had evaporated off his face. It was like a switch he turned off and on, it was the Draco everyone else recognized, but the Draco that seemed so unfamiliar to her.

Astoria shot him another disapproving glance before taking Silver's wrist, "C'mon, the kitchens this way."

She followed her, not being able to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. This flat, it was _theirs._ Astoria and Draco moved in here together, chose the furniture together, ordered the drapery, and even….chose the bedsheets….for the bed they sleep in together. She didn't think she could sit through this dinner without crying. How could she look down at the silverware and eat from the plates that happened as a result of Draco and Astoria's commonality in tastes. She tore her eyes away from the table and towards the rest of the room. The place was small, but it was cozy and dark, she noticed. Candle light illuminated the small area, and Silver couldn't help notice the intimacy of the setting. Had Draco set this all up for Astoria? He'd never done any of this for her…

"So, Draco you're going to be positively bewildered when I tell you what we did today."

Draco had been looking at the girl with inky black hair from across the table, but she hadn't even noticed. He couldn't detach his eyes from her face, her distraught, confused face. It looked so wretched in hurt, he couldn't bear it. There should never be so much pain in a face as beautiful as hers.

"Draco?"

He jerked his head back to Astoria, "What did you do?"

"We went to an actual crime scene. It was brilliant, really, terrifying of course because it was such a terrible circumstance – the poor woman, Ophelia Yaxley –"

"Yaxley?" echoed Draco.

"Yes.."Astoria was careful with her words. She knew Draco was still sensitive when it came to matters concerning Voldermort.

"She was killed." Added Silver, her voice cold and detached. She spoke to him as if she were talking to someone on her news team. "Unfortunately there wasn't anyone there to recognize the person responsible, but they're working on tracing the magic on her back to its owner."

"It's bloody fantastic." shrieked Astoria, clapping her hands together. "Really, Draco, Silver always has a knack for finding the most intriguing details of things. I'm sure it'll be the same for this one."

Silver made a feeble attempt at smiling, not once catching Draco's eye. "I'm glad you liked it, Astoria."

"_And_ we get to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Anthony's covering the Quidditch match with the Holyhead Harpies and the Ravenclaw team, they're in the lead now you know, for the cup."

Draco's eyes darted towards Silver. "Silver, that was your house."

She hesitated before she allowed herself a cursory glance in his direction. "We're smart _and_ have supernatural athletic abilities. It's not surprising, really. I'll have tell Ginny to keep her wits about."

Astoria laughed, "Draco, do you remember Silver from school? I'd never actually spoken to her then. It's funny isn't it? How bloody tiny the world is."

Draco nodded, his voice either bored or masquerading so much pain, it had gone numb. "Yeah, except…I've already known Silver my entire life."

Astorias eyes opened wide, "Really? How?"

"It's…complicated –"

She felt a sudden, maddening impulse to retaliate his hesitation. "My adoptive father was Barty Crouch Jr., you know the one that went mental the year of the TriWizard tournmanet and pretended to be Mad-Eye, _him_. And he left me at the Malfoys house quite often as a child, since he was always away on more...important matters….and that's how we met." She said it quickly, so quickly she wasn't quite sure if Astoria understood the whole thing, "I'm sorry, but where's your bathroom?"

Draco was first to answer, "Walk down there and open the door to your left, that's my room and there's the bathroom."

She only looked at him for a moment, a sour look at that, and then excused herself. And once more, the corridor was full of more things that Draco and Astoria had chosen _together_. She desperately needed to reach the bathroom. She fumbled into the room, shutting the door behind her. The first thing she caught sight of was green. Olive green walls. She felt as if she had walked into the Slytherin common room. It would make sense. They were both Slytherin, after all. She went to the door she assumed to be the bathroom and went inside. More green: why wasn't she surprised?

What she saw in the mirror made her jump. A panicked, frantic Silver Potter stared back at her. This wasn't _her_. Merlin, she hoped that's not how she looked at the dinner table. She'd hoped for more control in public. She wore her hair in waves today that inched her hair a bit shorter than usual, showing off her thin shoulders. She was dressed somewhat casually, black pants, boots and a chunky sweater. Nothing too professional was required when she was out of the office. Her emerald eyes were dark, much too dark to be normal.

She splashed a bit of water in her face, telling herself to knock out of it. She would make it through this. She wouldn't let Draco see her upset. Or at least, not for the rest of the night. Once she had declared herself somewhat functional again, she went back into his room, glancing about it once to see what it said about this _new_ Draco. Twenty-three year old Draco. It was like transferring from Salem to Hogwarts all over again. How she hated that a relationship that should feel so normal and continuous could just slither down into something awkward after a few years. Not that she blamed him. There is the whole matter of him not really killing her.

She was just about to leave, when something familiar caught the very corner of her eye. The smallest detail she could've otherwise missed if she weren't purposefully seeking it. He had kept it, the picture frame, and it was on his night stand. She stared at it for a long moment in contemplation, before tearing her gaze away with heart-wrenching struggle. On her way back to the table, she could tell her name had been brought up in conversation. Draco was still, uncomfortably, fidgeting with a napkin.

"Ready for dessert?" asked Astoria, nothing seemed to have dampened her spirits.

"That sounds lovely Astoria, but I think I should run. I think the whole scene with Yaxley made me a bit uneasy." She lied.

"Oh, of course. Poor thing. Just go on home and fix yourself some tea. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco pushed his seat back and stood, "I…I can walk you to the door."

Silver was about to open her mouth in protest, but decided that her running off to the bathroom had been enough of a scene-stealer for the night. She let him walk past her and lead her down a narrow corridor and into the foyer.

"Ok, thanks." She told him, her voice nearly mute.

"_Silver_."

She looked up at him, despite her insides screaming at her to just open the door and run out of the building.

He looked as if he were searching for the right words, "Let me walk you downstairs." She begrudgingly (or was it?) agreed.

It was quiet, eerily quiet. The sound of their footsteps against the hardwood stairs echoed throughout the landing. The door was just inches away…

"Listen, about the other day…I shouldn't have just run out like that."

She shook her head, almost forgetting about that with the Astoria situation being so fresh in her mind. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no you see, I should." His hand was just about to reach up to her, but he hastily balled it up into a fist at his side, "I just want answers."

There was quiet, and then she inhaled a shaky breath. "You didn't kill me, because according to…Remus, you managed to overpower the spell."

"I didn't know you could do that." He furrowed his brows.

"Well, neither did I, but apparently you found a way to sort of, bend the rules I suppose." she said tiptoeing around the exact truth. "You wanted so badly for the spell to not work, and it didn't."

The way she said it, so unaffected and distant, it made him even wonder if she forgave him for something he couldn't control in the first place.

"I'm not upset at you, really. If anything, I should be grateful." Her eyes were sincere, almost as if she were searching for answers herself, "I know Bellatrix made you do it, you were under the influence of the imperius curse." She noticed the confusion in his face and explained further, "It's sort of when you do a spell…or a curse – you've really got to mean it in order for it to work."

He nodded. If that's really how it worked, then it made complete sense. He would never harm Silver, and he knew, were he conscious; he would fight til his very own death before he laid a finger on her – or rather, wand. The question after that was obvious, but his words wouldn't form the words. Now he wanted to know why she hadn't come looking for him. But that he decided would be answered on another day.

"And I don't have a baby." she continued, "well I do. He's actually not a baby though, he's five – and he's not really mine." Then she lifted her hands out in front of her so that her ring finger was visible, "And I'm not married either." She let out a humorless laugh.

It felt as if the hand constricting his lungs had loosened his grip, just a tad, because it would never really go away unless he knew more. And before he had a chance to press the matter further, her hand fumbled behind her back for the doorknob.

"I should get going." she said, fleetingly looking him over once more. "I'll see you around, Draco." She finished hastily, finally managing to get the knob to twist and disappearing as soon as the door flew open, leaving him with just the smell of orchids and raspberries lingering in the hall.

* * *

**A/N: I like reviews (:**


	18. Familiar Faces in Familiar Places

**Familiar Faces in Familiar Places**

* * *

The locker room smelled like…Hogwarts. She didn't quite know how to explain it, but it was a distinctive smell now since it had been so long since she had returned here. Ginny was the only Hogwarts alumni on the Holyhead Harpies, so there wasn't anyone in the room she could share her excitement with. They were all rather peeved at having to waste their energies on a, as they called it, charity match against a bunch of underperforming teenagers. To Ginny, on the other hand, it was a momentous occasion, one to be treasured. No one understood the degree of wreckage her school had been through in the past five years, and the sense of unity it now felt as a result. Voldermort had murdered too many students here while no other school had been affected.

Rose, a Veela from Beauxbatons, was in front of the mirror, slowly brushing her long blonde hair, watching Ginny in her reflection. For once, the animated and sometimes overly-enthusiastic girl with the striking red hair had nothing to say. She shrugged. "I can't help but wonder there's something wrong with you Weasley."

Ginny snapped out of her trance, "How long do we have?"

"About a half hour." She said, now looking around the room at the other girls. "Strategies girls'?"

They all laughed. A short brunette taking her broom in hand and mocking a person crashing down to the floor after a hit to the head from a buldger. They laughed harder.

"My brother will be here you know." commented Rose, expectantly waiting for the breathless swoon which satisfactorily fell through.

"Will Papris." Exhaled the tiny brunette, with a bosom so large it looked out of place in her body. Ginny always imagined her tipping over forward. "I thought he was back at Durmstrang helping with the Quidditch practices."

"He was, but of course rushed over here as soon as I told him to." said Rose pointedly, as if she held something over them.

Rose and Will Papris were the fantastically narcissistic offspring of Eunobaria Papris, former deatheater that had been, at the last moment, declared innocent due to her hasty refusal to join Voldermort and the circle in the woods the night Harry Potter was meant to be killed.

Crackling sounds and the sound of music interrupted their conversation, soon followed by roars and cheers. Ginny smiled when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Ready ladies?" she asked, leading the way into a small waiting area outside before their team name was shouted and the doors open. McGonagall pat Ginny's shoulders, pride exuding from her wrinkled eyes, before each girl mounted her broom and flew out in skilled swirls and flips, unnecessarily impressing the already impressed crowd.

Silver had just finished getting the rest of the details for the murder of Ophelia Yaxley. The person who'd done it still remained a mystery, but she had discovered that there was more to the Yaxleys than she'd expected. Her husband, very close to Voldermort, had separated from her a few months before the war, leaving her very suspicious and somewhat reluctant to leave him. She had led on to dislike Voldermort, but after speaking to a family friend, had discovered entirely otherwise. She had been upset about the separation because she thought it meant her exile from the Deatheater circle. Ophelia wouldn't have that, but she hadn't a choice. She was never able to find them. After the war and her husband's death, she was called to trial. There was no evidence working against her favor. Her hands had been clean for months and she had never personally committed a wrongdoing, so she was, albeit reluctantly, free to go. She hadn't disclosed any more information on the topic, and so her last thoughts on it all were unknown, leaving the mystery of her death a bit…unsettling.

Now she was on her way to Hogwarts, having decided she didn't want to disapparate with Teddy, and took a train to Hogsmeade. He was bouncing off his seat, literally, with every small thing proving to be the most exciting thing he had ever seen in his life – she knew this because he kept repeating it, over and over. A man behind them guffawed as Teddy nearly fell on his lap, were it not for Silver taking a hold of his legs before his arms let go. "Teddy." She said, "Can you _please_ sit down for a moment."

His hair turned green. She wasn't quite sure what that meant yet but it always did that when he was asked to do something against his will. Perhaps it was the color of his predisposition to not adhere to anything she said, which if that were the case, should be his permanent hair color.

"But I want to see outside." He whined, his head falling on her lap as he stared up at her with big, brown eyes.

"And _I _want to find the food carriage. You don't see me complaining do you?"

She was just as much as a child as he was. A twenty-three year old raising a five year old. They were only eighteen years apart. She remembered how Lucy, her best friend from Salem, had a sister that was nearly twenty years her senior.

Teddy turned his head around and buried it in her legs, deliberately trying to annoy her. She was just about to give in and find him a chocolate frog to munch on for a distraction when Jordan, most likely having read her thoughts somehow, walked through the small space between the two rows of seats with a box in his hand.

"Hungry, Teddy?" he asked, teasingly brining it close to his face and then slowly drawing it away. Teddy, still on her lap, stretched out his small hands, his fingers gingerly reaching for the chocolate.

"You'll behave for the rest of the trip if I gave you this chocolate, won't you?"

He nodded, his eyes bulging out of its sockets. "Give me, give me, give me!"

Silver put a hand to her forehead. This boy was about as polite as a snail. Of course, he had seen Jordan enough to know there was absolutely no need for manners when he was around.

Jordan tossed him the brightly colored box, but Teddy missed and bent down on the floor to grab it. He took the empty seat across from Silver, "So, are we an item today or not? We've got to keep up appearances you know."

Bloody well fantastic, she thought to herself. She so preferred one of Teddys tantrums over this. Perhaps the chocolate idea wasn't as brilliant as she'd imagined.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" she asked him, staring out the window although the sun was bright in her eyes and looked like translucent green.

"Like I said, all for appearances." You'd have to be dim-witted to miss the bitterness in his tone.

Teddy was beneath her seat, getting chocolate all over his hands. She didn't know which situation was worse. "Jordan, I thought we'd agreed to maintain our relationship….casual."

"Right. We're 'casually dating', whatever that means, but we've been doing this for two years already –"

"No one's forcing you into this you know." she said softly, her eyes finally catching his.

He ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, "I know you feel something for me, otherwise, we wouldn't even be…" he was at a loss for a suitable description and instead motioned his hands to the empty space between them. Teddy looked up, perplexed, and threw the wrapper at his face.

Silver almost laughed, but the deadly look in Jordan's eyes made her promptly restrain it, despite how hilarious he looked with that drop of melted chocolate on his cheek. She reached over to take it off, when he backed away.

"What?" he asked harshly.

She was used to this. He always let his emotions get away with him, and so she no longer felt compelled to comfort him everytime it happened. "You've got chocolate on your face."

His hand reached up to wipe it off, but missed. "Not there, a little higher."Again, he missed. She sighed, "Just, let me get it for you."

This time he let her, and smirked at the fierce concentration on her face.

"Now you're laughing?" she asked, exasperated, as she finished scrubbing off the last bit of stubborn chocolate. "You've gone mad."

"Since the day I met you." he observed calmly, not thinking much of the impact of his words on her.

She had never been so grateful to hear the wailing screech of the train stopping.

The sight of his sister pushing herself through the gathered crowds wasn't much of a surprise to Harry. She was never really on time for anything. The players were being introduced when she sat down on the empty space he had saved for her. Teddy who had been instructed to sit between Silver and Jordan, crawled over her lap to the small space between Harry and Silver. Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to see you again." he said grinning.

Teddy's face grew very serious for a moment. "Real men shake hands."

Harry's eyes widened and stared past him to Silver, who shrugged. "He has a mind of his own, Harry, let it be."

They were sitting in a specially reserved area for alumni and so he had already greeted a few people he recognized. McGongall had been elated to see him, even raising her voice excitedly at the sight of him, to which she quickly recomposed herself and simply shook his hand. He'd seen Cho everyday, so that wasn't much of a moment, but he did see Luna Lovegood of whom which he hadn't seen in over a year. She had a boy with her that bared a striking resemblance, with dreamy blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. She wondered it if was her long-lost brother, or perhaps a boyfriend. When he asked, she'd only smiled and said that some questions were better left unanswered. Harry had no idea what she meant.

A row behind them sat Pansy Parkinson - who had noticeably gained weight, making her already round face even rounder, chatting with a petite blonde and a taller brunette. Harry recognized the brunette as Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin his age that she had never spoken to, not that he ever really spoke to a Slytherin unless it was for some form of insult or retaliation. Then Draco had sat in between them, the blonde's face lighting up in the dull daylight as if she were trying to outshine the sun. It must've been the other Greengrass sister, since they looked comparably similar. Draco, as always, made no action at displaying much more emotion than boredom or indifference. If there was anything predictable about life, it was that Draco would forever carry the same look on his face. Now with Silver sitting beside him, he turned around again, surreptitiously glancing at Draco to find him staring at his sister.

Who was that? Draco craned his neck to find the face of the boy beside Silver. It was probably her husband, and that must be the baby. He scolded himself, nearly forgetting that she wasn't married or birthing children. His thoughts drifted back to Silver's face last night, when they were alone in his living room, mixed with shock and grief. Then, he remembered Silver on the precipice of discussing the topic when Astoria barged in on them last night. He frowned down at his girlfriend, as if he smelt something nasty. The boy, a rather hulky and tall figure compared to Silver he noticed, made no attempt at affection to which Draco inwardly approved; as if the boy cared for his approval. The toddler moved to and fro until landing in between Harry and her, and settled his head on her shoulder. He wondered how she had ended up with the child in the first place, if it wasn't her own, and whether she was a good mother. His mind becoming chaos after that with thoughts he would've rather not had crept into his mind during the match. That is, until somewhere near the ending of the tight competition, a crackling sound echoed off the stadium, causing everyone to yelp in fright and surprise. Astoria had wrapped herself around his arm as he looked around to find its source. Silver was in her seat, looking bewildered but otherwise safe but then there was gasping sounds and the sound of a woman's piercing scream. His eyes followed the crowds down into the pitch, to see a blonde from the Holyhead Harpies lying motionless on the floor. The opposing teams were already off their brooms and rushing to the girl, he recognized a bright head of red hair belonging to Ginny Weasley, who was the first at her side. Harry, naturally unable to control his good-doing, Draco thought, jumped off his seat and ran to the rails to get a good look before fighting his way through and away from the stands. Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder, an invitation to join him in the bottom, and he easily accepted it, leaving Astoria's questions unanswered.

"Teddy, just stay close." Instructed Silver forcefully, gripping the child's hand as if it were susceptible to vanish at any moment. People were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. It made it so much harder to get through with Teddy. She turned around to find that she had lost Jordan. _Perfect. _

Someone pushed past her, nearly knocking her over. She tried to find the culprit and offer him a deadly glance but there were so many people around her, it was impossible. A few shoves later, she had found her way to the stairs and, holding Teddy close at her side, followed the gaggle all the way down to the field where there were already members of Magical Police Enforcement ordering people away. A man dressed in a prim, black suit held a tidy hand out as she tried to pass on through.

"I know someone in there!" she told him, not screaming to get her point across but to have her voice heard above the others. His face was incredulous. "My cousin! She's on the team – Ginny Weasley!"

The man looked her over once more, glancing over at another squad member for approval but he was too busy fighting with a middle-aged man. He let his hand out of the way and pushed her on through. She thanked him and sprinted down the field to the gingers huddled together. It was Ginny, George, and Ron.

Ginny grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "Did you see anything up there? Who it was?"

Silver shook her head fervently, "No! I just heard a loud sound and –"

"So did we!" exclaimed George.

Teddy nervously clung onto Silvers recently ironed shirt with his free hand. "It's all right." She said to him a low and, what she hoped, comforting voice. It didn't seem to be working. Teddy's eyes were a sullen gray; he was scared.

Jordan soon came into view, Harry trailing behind him. "Oh, you're okay!" he said with relief, putting his arm over her shoulders. If this were any other occasion, she might've pushed him off, especially with the conversation they had on the train, but now she actually appreciated the warmth of another person near her.

She recognized Blaise Zabini dispersing the scene, trying to calm people and get them away from the body. Even after all these years, she still held a bit of resentment for the boy that had caused her so much despair in her past. She idly fought with these feelings; deciding they did nothing but harbor unnecessary hate. A large, muscular boy was now at the fallen woman's side, an arm behind her head and the other at her stomach. Silver thought he looked like her brother, and acted like it too.

As if by some hidden psychic ability, Ginny answered, "That's Rose's brother, Will Papris."

The name sounded familiar. She had come across Papris several times throughout her research. "Enobaria Papris?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, "Their mother."

She wanted to ask more, but then an all too familiar voice approached from the side. Astoria was walking towards her. "Merlin! What's going on?"

Silver stared at her, wondering how she was even let in here in the first place. But it was obvious she had connections with the law enforcement team with Blaise being her boyfriend's best friend. Which got her to thinking, where was Draco? And then she felt like slapping herself. Why on earth would that cross her mind at a time like this? But before she could answer, a tall brunette was at her side – their faces resembling the other.

"Calm down Astoria." Cooed her older sister, "Where has Draco gone off to?"

"He was with Blaise a moment ago."

And as if on cue, entered Blaise Zabini and Draco walking in step with their heads together; For some strange moment, Zabini searched for someone and once his eyes landed on Harry, and he rushed to him. Draco was about to follow, but then he saw Silver and slowed his pace. His grey eyes followed the stretch of Jordan's arm around her shoulders. Silver suddenly felt uncomfortable and was tempted to move away from him, but didn't. She glanced at Harry, wondering what he could be talking to Zabini about when she remembered that he was an auror, and that Zabini was in his department. It was odd to see them getting on well, or being civil at the very least. Ron seemed a little out of place, but tried his hardest to offer input when it was needed as Hermione, having appeared out of the dimness of the locker rooms, stared past him and to the girl on the floor.

Silver hadn't noticed the way Ginny kept her gaze steady on Draco. But then again, she didn't know about their most recent encounters either since she hadn't had a chance to speak to her. The look on his face must've thrown her, because she walked over to Silver and stood in front of her.

Her eyesbrows rose, "Ginny?"

Ginny only glanced backward, her honey-colored eyes looking for answers. Understanding dawned upon Silver. "Later."

Ginny screwed up her face. "Can't wait."

"I'm going to take Teddy home." She announced, probably hoping Jordan would take his arm off of her.

"I'll take you there."

Ginny jerked her head around, whipping Silver's face with ginger strands. It was Draco.

Silver's face went pale. Jordan's arm finally fell limply to his side.

Having noticed the tension he had caused, he added,"I need to report back to the ministry anyway."

Silver and Draco looked at each other, a strange energy passing through them. "Okay." She finally said, "Lets go."

Jordan said something into her ear but she held a hand up to stop him. "It's fine." He could hear her whisper. "He's a ….friend."

* * *

**A/N: Review? (:**


	19. Avarice

**Avarice**

* * *

There wasn't much time for conversation on the way back. There was enough going on around them to avoid any chance for awkward silences. Draco kept close to her, not exactly touching her, but gently nudging her arm whenever she would fall back. She tried to ignore the tingles that ran up and down her spine.

They made it back to the station, still scattered with frantic people that must've already heard about the accident, and jumped on a train that was just about to pull out. Teddy was quiet as she sat him down; he was usually resistant to sit still and she sat beside him. Draco opposite her, was busy examining the child. He couldn't help but notice the unusual shade of his hair. He thought it was a weird gene, but then as the boy stared up at him, his cheeks turned pink, and so did his hair. Draco gaped.

"He's a Metamorphmagus." She told him with a sigh.

Draco stared at her in disbelief, "But you're not –"

She glowered, "Don't be stupid Draco. Of course I'm not. You _know_ that."

"So, how did it -?" He left the unfinished question lingering.

Silver rolled her eyes. "Well, like I told you yesterday, he's not _mine._"

Not for the first time since yesterday, he felt an overwhelming relief wash over him. So she hadn't …._been _with anyone, at least not with intentions to reproduce. Naturally his next question was obvious, "Then who's is it?"

Her mouth stiffly slipped into a line. It took her a moment to answer. "Remus and Tonks."

Draco's vision fell to the child, and then back to her. He didn't want to ask, it was rather obvious why she was in possession of the child. His parents had died, perhaps even in the war.

"I'm sorry, Silver." He said softly, looking at her with sincere concern.

A part of her was taken aback by his expression, so broken down and sad, and something inside her fluttered with excitement. She _knew_ this Draco.

Usually she would say, it's okay, it wasn't your fault; but she wasn't quite sure whether it was or not. Remus had been murdered by a deatheater hadn't he? And Draco was after all, was a part of their circle.

"We're just trying the best we can, Harry and me I mean. We reckon it must be hard for Teddy to never use the words mum or dad, like everyone else his age does. But we thought it'd be terribly confusing for him to then have to explain why Harry and I weren't married."

He nodded, looking at Teddy once more. Now he could see bits and pieces of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stand out at him.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do." She told him, her eyes wet with guilt. He waited for her to go on."After that evening at the tower, I was in the infirmary and sort of, woke from unconsciousness. I wanted to go find you, but they'd told me you had left with the deatheaters." Her voice grew quiet. "What did you want me to think? It looked so bad that you had done that, and yet, they're telling me that some overwhelming affection you had for me _saved _me."

"Silver –" he tried to say.

"No, Draco, let me finish." She urged, "That summer, we had agreed I would finish school at Salem and Harry would remain unseen from…Voldermort. Obviously with Harry never having been keen on watching people die because of him, he reacted and well, the rest…is history." She twirled a strand of black hair in her thin fingers, "I came back and I knew – I knew that you were still mixed in with the deatheaters and after months of feeling so miserable and angry, I met Jordan, just before Harry came to get me. I knew you must've been out there somewhere, but I was scared to ask. I didn't know how Harry would react – we had all gone through so much, you have to understand. We lost so many loved ones in the war." She bit her lip. "Of course I wanted to see you again, make sure you were safe…

I had managed to convince myself that you had went on with your life after a year of thinking I was gone, so I stayed out of sight, or as much as I could. Slowly, people began to realize that I wasn't really dead and after a few years I could almost bring myself to ignore the sadness that would always sting at me, even at my happiest, so I figured it was all for the best. It would've been selfish otherwise."

"_Selfish?" _ He echoed, not realizing how angry he was until that moment, "That doesn't even begin to describe it."

She leaned forward, suddenly longing for his forgiveness, and reached out to him, "Reappearing in your life, after you had lived for so long without me."

He felt her fingertips brush against his and put his highest efforts to pretend that they weren't buzzing. "No." he said firmly, "You were selfish in making a decision of that caliber for _me_. You had no right, Silver."

The ice in his voice unwillingly caused tears to tug at her eyes. "I realize that now –"

"Well, it might be a little too late for that." He finished for her, falling back into his seat, letting her hand fall to his knee before she instantly withdrew it.

"I don't expect you to forgive me."she began to say, but she had lost him; his expression shut and locked like a door.

"Don't do that." She begged.

"Do what?" he asked frigidly.

"You're locking me out; but that'll never change will it? You won't _ever_ let anyone break through will you?" her eyes were blurred with tears now and she blinked them away to see him.

Something inside him made him want to touch her cheeks and dry off her tears, but he resisted and instead shook his head in disdain. "You forget Silver. Someone did break through…_I let her break through. _But then she lied to me." He lowered his voice to a hiss, "You were the only person I've ever trusted and you know it."

Her breath caught and she felt the saltiness of a tear run down her face. The image of a Draco at Hogwarts filled her mind and she saw him reach up to brush it off her cheek with a gentle hand. This Draco, on the other hand, lacked any intention of comforting her. In fact, she had hurt him too deeply, much deeper than she'd realized, but he wouldn't take her sympathy. She knew him better.

"I wish I could take it all back." She whispered, just so he could hear.

He stared at her with hard, cold eyes. "So do I."

**\/\/\/**

Blake was behind the counter in her family's café, picking up a teacup a customer had recently left behind. It wasn't very full at this hour, with it being almost 5 o'clock. Considerably late in the evening for the light meals the café offered. She turned around, ready to ask Marisol in the kitchen to stop laboring (she was so tired and she wanted to go home) when the bell rang by the front door.

Jordan smiled at her as he walked the length of the room to her. He sat on a stool facing the front of the counter and let his elbows rest on the table. "How's it going?"

"Oh." She began, her eyes flitting about the room, "Alright. Just working, you know."

He nodded. "I see that much."

"How about you?" she added quickly, dropping the teacup into a black container pushed under the shelves of pastries and sandwiches.

"Alright. Pretty uneventful at work today." He said slightly disappointed, watching as auburn red stands fell messily along her round face.

She shrugged. "Sorry." And then she caught sight of a man standing up from a shadowy corner. He was tall and ginger…could it be? Alas, his face and came into view with better lighting and the devastation stabbed her like a knife.

Jordan noticed the distant look in her eyes, the frown creasing her full pink lips. The fact that he had lately taken notice of Blake's full lips was surprising enough and now it seemed to be all he could think of. "What's wrong Blake?"

She was quiet for a moment, before shaking her head of the thoughts and running a small hand through her bright hair. "Sorry. I just….I thought I saw somebody."

"Who?" he pressed.

She hesitated, listening to the bell as the man exited. "He looked like my father."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "But don't you live with your dad?"

"I do." She explained, letting her elbows rest against the countertop directly in front of him, although careful not to get too close. "But he was off in Italy, sampling cheeses for the café –"

"So he'll be coming soon wont he?"

"He was supposed to be back a _month_ ago." She snapped, anger lacing her words in a way she had never expected. "No one's heard from him. We've tried contacting him but with no success. We haven't the slightest idea of where he may be and my mum worried sick…." She trailed off, her voice lowering to a whisper. "And with her condition being so fragile…"

"I'll help you close up." He said suddenly. "Then you can go home and rest a bit."

Her eyes met his, brown meeting blue. "You really don't have to –"

"I want to." He said firmly, already making his way to stand beside her. "What first?"

She smiled and walked him through the standard procedures. He counted the money, she dusted the counters. He picked up the leftover plates, she washed them in the kitchen. After about a half hour, they were nearly done and she was putting away the last of the silverware after Jordan joined her after dismissing the last of the customers.

"There. That wasn't so bad." He said, dusting his hands off against the other."

She smiled, "Not bad at all."

The lights were dim, the café was empty. Jordan was giving Blake her coat when he noticed something wet lingering over her cheeks. Instinctively, his hand reached up to wipe the tear. Her mouth parted, forming the shape of a small 'o'. A part of her was burning with the desire to be near him and her eyes searched his face, landing on his lips.

"Blake –"

It could've been the overwhelming frustrations with the café, the sadness she felt for her parents, or the lack of understanding from Dominic; but within seconds, she had her arms around his neck and the feeling of his mouth over hers. He returned the kiss, at first surprised and then pleasantly reciprocating her passion as he let his hands explore her body. She didn't stop him, instead, began reaching for the buttons of his shirt. She struggled to set them loose, her hands shaking with excitement and pleasure, and so he undid them for her before making his way to her blouse and pushing it over her head. His hands travelled down her sides and to her thighs, he lifted her and pushed her into the wall behind them. She wound her legs around him as her hands knotted his blonde hair. Thoughts of Silver and Dominic crept into her mind, telling her better sense to stop what she was doing. Silver and Jordan weren't entirely finished and she was _still_ in a relationship with Dominic. Dominic the boy that she had just been with last night; the one that told her they were perfect together. The one that told her he was prepared to marry her one day. Here with Jordan, she didn't care. It was selfish, she knew that, but she thought it was about time she pleased herself. And so she pushed those thoughts away, hoping they wouldn't resurface for the rest of her time with Jordan.

**\/\/\/**

"I feel like we're back at Hogwarts again." Ginny exclaimed breathlessly.

Silver had just finished recounting the entire backstory to what had led to the events at the pitch that afternoon. Ginny was right though, not only because Draco was such a huge part of their conversations back at school; but because Ginny and Silver were sitting cross-legged in her bed, giggling and chatting like they were teenagers again.

"I don't know Ginny. I just…I think it's too late." She said, tears forming behind her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall, not now.

Ginny's hair was secured in a high ponytail, her face was still dirty with the results of her quidditch match earlier. She hadn't even bothered to change before she grabbed Silver by the hand as soon as she had arrived and led her upstairs. The only unfortunate part of being in the Holyhead Harpies was the length of time she spent away from her family and friends. She was so happy to hear that she had made it on the team, it was very easily one of the best days of her life, but the first few months were difficult on her. She felt quite lost without her family. They would write, and so would she, but it was different from seeing them whenever she wished. Her matches took her to different places in the world, from Europe to China and even America. It was all truly exciting. She had even come to enjoy this new life of spontaneity and travel, until the season was over and she was allowed to return home. It was then when she realized just how much she had missed in the months she had been away. Teddy had grown. Fleur was pregnant with a second child. Hermione and Ron had broken up, but quickly reconciled after only a week.

Now, Draco Malfoy was back in Silver's life and if she hadn't come down for the match at Hogwart's, she might've never ever found out at all. Before the Harpies, Silver would've come to Ginny first – they were best friends. They still were, she was sure, but it wasn't the same.

"Well you know how we all feel about Malfoy." She told her gently, "But he proved himself that day at his house, when he didn't hand Harry over to Voldermort. He had a change of heart seeing Harry, and secretly I think it's because he saw a bit of you then."

Silver knew all of this, and half of her didn't want to hear it again. The other half was happy to hear anything about him and his transformation that year, since she hasn't been able to openly ask about it.

"Maybe."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You'll just have to make it up to him."

Silver shook her head, "I can't. There's too much going on now." The truth was that Silver couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the books she had laid out around her room. As soon as she'd gotten home, she had set Teddy to bed and buried herself into her work. She wanted to learn more about the Papris family and their involvement with Voldermort. There had been two murders just this week on people who had once been involved with that circle. It was suspicious. Mixing Draco in to all of this would only result in disaster.

"You'll come around." Ginny said confidently, as if she knew this better than even Silver did. "And besides, you know where you have to go next don't you, to solve this mystery."

A strand of her black hair fell into her eyes, and she hastily pushed it behind her ear. She knew exactly what Ginny was referring to, and had been deliberately avoiding it but it was the only place where she could really acquire the facts she was looking for. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"If he's still talking to you, which I'm sure he will be, you can ask him to help you. He works there, doesn't he?" Ginny wasn't doing a good job at holding back the mischief in her voice.

Just then, the door knob clicked open. Harry poked his head through, his green eyes flittering off to the girls'; mostly to Ginny. "How much longer are the pair of you going to be stuck in here? Dinner's already served downstairs. Ron's so hungry he's about to eat the plate."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What a bloody child."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with school and things that I haven't had a chance to write. It's terrible! But I digress, summer is around the corner and hopefully I'll be writing a lot more often. Please review! :D **


	20. Blithe

**Blithe**

* * *

The bitter cold slapped at Jordan's cheeks, urging him to pull his collar higher and higher and feeling slightly disappointed that it lacked the capabilities of shielding his entire face from the chilled air. He was leaving Blakes café, feeling half satisfied and half rueful. Blake was one of Silver's closest friends, and Dominic was a good man. He didn't deserve to be cheated on. The aftereffects of their actions hadn't quite dawned upon him throughout the time they were together. Now, when he had left her at the door of the café and had parted ways, everything was hitting him, hard. He bit his lip, feeling the rough texture that could only mean they were chapped. He wondered if Blake hadn't liked his chapped lips, when Silver's face interluded his thoughts.

They weren't dating, exactly. They had been, once, twice…three times. It was rather rocky. He remembered how much effort it took to even get her to notice him, and once he had she made it nearly impossible to pursue anything other than a friendship. He didn't know what it was: luck on his part, cosmic fate, or perhaps the sadness that crept into her eyes when she thought no one was looking but he prevailed. After meeting her brother and bearing the weight of her godfather's death along with her, she broke up with him. That lasted about three months, until she explained that it was her way of dealing with what had happened. Jordan forgave her, because Silver had so many secrets he knew she wasn't ready to tell him so he decided to wait and gave it another shot. The second time, about eight months later he grew tired of her attempts of deepening their relationship. He had felt as if their relationship was as shallow as when they'd first met and lacked progress. She wouldn't argue with him but her silence triggered something of anxiety within him and after a week of drinking and meeting other girls, he decided none compared to Silver; and so he went back to her. The third time was a year and four months ago (he was counting) and it was mutual. They had both agreed their relationship was empty and had gradually been collapsing, so they ended it on amicable terms. A month after that, she'd invited him to an office party (one she had promised to take him to before the break up) and they had a good time. The night somehow ended with their bodies hotly pressed onto each other - along with their lips - in the custodian's closet.

That was the beginning of a series of late-night meetings that would happen up until the month prior to the present. The day that he _had_ tried to steal a kiss from her when she'd visited his office weeks ago didn't go as he had hoped; she had flatly refused him. That's when he began to hear about a bloke named Draco Malfoy. It wasn't on purpose, really, but he had been at her house one night while she was gone with Harry and had heard Hermione and Ginny chattering from the kitchen. They hadn't seemed to realize he was anywhere near them because he heard his entire history. They were childhood friends, separated once she had been sent to Salem and then reunited upon her arrival at Hogwarts, Harry and him didn't get along and so they were dating in secret for some time until she finally came out with it. Sometime during their sixth year, when Voldermort's threats were imminent, he had become a part of his band of followers and was involved in a plot to murder the headmaster of that time, Dumbledore – a notable wizard that had been mentioned more than once in his class lectures and textbooks. They had stopped talking then, when Ron came into the room, but he didn't have to know the rest. Simply knowing that Silver and Draco had a past was enough evidence to theorize her sudden withdrawal.

He wrapped his arms around him, trying to feel the warmth that he had left behind at the café. Jordan had been so lost in thought that by the time his eyes focused on his surroundings, he realized he couldn't pinpoint his location. The place, an outside shopping centre similar to Diagon Alley, was dark and rather abandoned. There were witches in long black cloaks and wizards with cold, calculating eyes. There was something off about it, so he turned around hoping to retrace his footsteps and that it would lead him out of her. A sign caught his attention from the distance that read 'knockturn alley'. Now it all made sense. But he almost wished he hadn't seen it because now he knew he had wandered too far, and into potential danger.

A woman hissed beside him as he accidently brushed her shoulder walking through a narrow alley. He didn't bother to apologize, he knew his voice would crack in fear. He looked past her, at a pub and a woman standing beside it with a large man. He was about to continue walking when he looked again. Why did she look so familiar? And then he saw the iridescent blue of her eyes and had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _His mother._ She had been missing for years; it couldn't be her. She was most likely dead. He'd figured she had gotten into accident but had never been identified. It had been so long, he had lost hope of ever seeing her again. He scrutinized her further, the lines in her face and the bump on her nose. It was just as he remembered her. Curiosity overpowered his reason and he began walking forward when a man got in his way. He tried to break through, but when he looked again, the woman was gone. His mother was gone.

**/\/\/\/\**

"There's a pattern here, don't you see?" asked Dominic, pacing the area in front of Silver's desk in her office in the Daily Prophet.

"Whoever it is, he or she is going for the families of past deatheaters – most particularly the ones that were directly involved with the second wizarding war." She echoed, the pair of them having had concluded that earlier in the morning.

"Perhaps it's some radical group of Voldermort haters." He suggested.

Silver leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Most definitely." There was a tugging thought in the back of her mind about Draco's safety. "They may not be happy with the results of the court proceedings that year. Perhaps they wished all deatheaters dead."

Dominic nodded. "They're going to be killing a load of people then." He said anxiously, "If we're going to start counting all of his supporters, or rather their families, of those dead and alive…"

Silver cringed. She knew where Dominic was heading with this. Extremists were never good; they see black and white when in reality, life and perceptions are all about the grey areas. "We've got to follow it. Gather enough evidence. I'll talk to Rupert about it and see if the Department of Magical Law Enforcement feels the same way about this." In that instant, she scribbled something down and tied it to Hermes' thin leg.

Dominic was about to say something when the sound of a door being thrust open came from behind him. He jumped. A petite blonde was already inside, putting some papers down on Silver's desk with small hands and eager eyes."Have you two come up with anything yet? New leads?"

Silver looked at him so quickly she was sure Astoria hadn't noticed. "No, not yet, I'm afraid."

Astoria looked disappointed. She couldn't blame her though. Silver could still remember her first days on the job, hungry for something to write about – a story to tell. "I'll let you know when we do." She added.

"Brilliant." She said, eyeing Dominic before leaving.

"She's got a pair of extendable ears." He said accusingly, "I know it."

Silver raised her eyebrows. "Really, Dom. The office walls aren't very thick. I'm sure anyone outside could hear our conversation. Plus, you know better than that: Slytherins don't have a sense of humor." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the sturdy, wooden table. "I haven't heard much of Blake lately. I've been so busy. How is she?"

"She's great." His face lit up, as it always did when her name surfaced in conversation. "She's having a tough time with her dad disappearing and her mum being ill."

Silver had known that much, but was upset she couldn't offer much help to her. "Poor thing."

"No worries. She's told me that Jordan has been helping her a bit lately."

Silver thought she had heard misunderstood him. _Jordan_ was helping Blake? But he had his own job to attend to. "Oh. That's….nice of him I suppose."

Dominic looked at her with prying brown eyes. "I reckon you two aren't planning on getting back together are you?"

She dropped a hand to the table, her slender fingers tapping against it. "No. It wouldn't be fair to him."

The office was quiet for a moment, and then Dominic passed a hand through his messy brown hair and sat down in front of her. His face was tense.

"Anything the matter?" she asked.

"No." he said quickly, too quickly. "No, of course not. Everything's fine."

There was another knock on the door. This time, it was a slight man with a crooked nose and oversized spectacles. "Ms. Potter, a message from Rupert Lyons has just arrived. He'd like you to meet him in his office at 2 p.m."

She momentarily wondered why another reporter had been sent in to deliver the message, instead of the girl that worked in the front desk. "Ok, thank you for passing it on Ben."He nodded, clearly unhappy with his temporary job as a postman and shut the door behind him. Moments later, she was disapparating to the Ministry of Magic.

She could never get used to the general business of the Ministry. People were always walking with an obvious sense of urgency, as if at any moment the world might collapse. Working for such an important office might do that to you. At the prophet, there was always the dilemmas of meeting deadlines and gathering sufficient portions of evidence and facts; but we only reported it to the public, in order to keep them informed. Those at the Ministry actually had to _deal_ with the problems we mentioned in the paper. It was a daunting task.

She squeezed into the elevator, filled to maximum capacity, and brushed arms with a large, round man whom promptly moaned at the last bit of space being occupied. Luckily, the ride, though bumpy and fast, wasn't long and she was headed down the corridor to Rupert's office after checking in with the secretary. Down the corridor, each door was adorned with a brass plate and filled with the cursive lettering of last names. On her way, she noticed one that read 'Malfoy'. A few doors down was 'Lyons'. They worked so close together. She wondered how many times they crossed paths or even met in each others offices to discuss work-related things.

She knocked, and she heard Rupert beckon her in.

"Sil!" he smiled as she approached, motioning to the empty seat in front of him. "Come in!"

Silver, always happy to see her friend of so many years, happily took a seat in front of him and took one of his hands in hers. "I reckon you received my owl."

"I did." He said, "That's one of theories that they've come up with up there. Really, it could seem like we've got it all figured out and then _bam_," he clapped his hands together, "The killer changes direction. I've seen it happen all the time."

"I just feel like there are so many unanswered questions. We haven't had much information at all on any of the murders. Law enforcement has kept us locked and shut from their investigations, and people need to know what's going on; whether they're in danger or not."

He rested his elbows on the desk, dim sunlight cracking through the cloudy, dark sky behind him. His window was small, but large enough to provide a good view of the outside. Books were stacked in piles on his desk while papers were spread out all over. The walls were lined in shelves of books of all sizes and volumes, neatly arranged at random. "I haven't heard much about it, really. Truth is that I didn't work on any cases related to the two victims. Draco, on the other hand, would know a lot more about it because of his friendship with Blaise Zabini."

Silver sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

His brown eyes were suspicious. "Harry told me he stopped by the other day."

"Harry said that?" she asked, not all surprised that her brother would take such lengths.

"He mentioned you were rather upset."

She inhaled deeply and proceeded to telling him about his visit and about the train ride out of Hogsmeade. Rupert listened with varying degrees of interest, curtly nodding or sometimes making a disapproving sound.

"Does Lucy know about this?" he asked.

"I haven't had a chance to tell her, really. With her working over in the states…it just isn't the same writing it in a letter than saying it in person."

"Luckily, I'm going to pass her a visit this weekend." He smiled mischievously and Silver narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, but on a serious note: ignoring him wasn't exactly the _nicest_ thing in the world –"

She interrupted him, "I know. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. And now, I realized it too late."

Rupert leaned forward, "It's you and Draco we're talking about. It wasn't too late after you arrived at Hogwarts, and it certainly isn't too late now."

Silver smiled. "Rup, why don't I talk to you more often?"

"Because you claim to be busy all the time." He raised a dark eyebrow. "I think I've asked you to lunch about five times in the past two weeks…"

"Well –" She began before there was a gentle rap on the door.

"Come on in." Rupert said, casting Silver a cursory glance before regarding his visitor. His eyes widened, it was so quick, Silver barely caught it, but then she understood his reaction.

"Hello Draco. Need anything?"

Draco noticed Silver and tensed. "Er…We were supposed to go grab some lunch, but I see you have company –"

"Oh no!" Rupert said quickly, jumping off his seat. "Draco, you know Silver don't you? I don't think you'll mind if she joins us?"

Silver grabbed her purse and stood, "No, really – you two go eat. I've got stuff to do anyways."

"Don't be stupid." Rupert said with a grin. "C'mon, we're going to Hogsmeade, just by your office."

"Rup, I work at Diagon alley." Silver was trying every which-way possible to render Dominic unable to speak without being obvious. But it wasn't working. He gave her stern look. She nervously glanced down at her hands, deciding that if she were to look at Draco she might lose the little bit of courage left in her. "Alright. But only for a little."

They were at The Three Broomsticks, a favorite for Hogwarts students. For anyone else, it would be a nostalgic moment of their school memories, but all Silver could think about was the last time she was here with Draco, Rupert, and Lucy. It was the day they'd agreed to continue seeing each other, despite the risk.

"Another round, please." Rupert ordered, his words slipping together. Silver couldn't quite remember how many they'd had, but she was sure it was one too many. Any inhibition had completely disappeared and now she was talking to Draco about the times when they were children at his house.

"No, you _always_ chose the book your mum would read to us." She accused, "It wasn't fair."

Draco's mouth was relaxed and rid of all tension. "Because I always chose something interesting. You told me once yourself."

"I was young and stupid; I didn't know any better." She retorted, smirking when Draco met her eyes.

"I remember your frizzy mad-woman hair from first year." Rupert said wistfully, as if brining up some fond memory. "It's how I first noticed you, you know."

Silver feigned offense. "I thought it was because of my brilliant personality?"

Rupert snorted. "Right. If it weren't hidden by that lions mane." He pointed at her head, "It's a good thing Carmella taught you that hair-taming spell."

"I never noticed." Draco said without any humor in his voice. "Your hair, I mean. I don't remember it being like that."

Rupert laughed, as if he were merely adding to his joke, but Silver was ineffably still. She was across the table from him, unable to tear her eyes away. The butterbeer giving her the courage to hold her gaze. "You never noticed anything bad about me." She said quietly, the sound of Rupert's snickering to her left.

"Neither did you." He told her, remembering the times she would come to his defense dating back to their childhood and then to the arguments at school. "And when you did, five years ago, you had every right to." Blunt as an axe, and probably completely inappropriate to say in front of Rupert, but he'd still said it and Silver was silent in surprise.

She noticed that Rupert was amidst banter with the table beside them and leaned towards Draco."Does that mean you forgive me?" she pleaded, looking up at him through dark, long lashes.

He hesitated, taking a moment to consider it. He was so determined to keep her in the same state of anxiety she had held him for so long, not forever but just for a few days. They had both made mistakes and looking at her now, the face that had haunted his dreams, or rather nightmares, for years was real and in front of him. He could never forget that that fact alone was enough to overpower any hurt or anger he held towards her. He nodded his head, cracking underneath the wistful stare in her green eyes.

The edges of her pink lips curled upwards. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Rupert, his face red.

"For being you." She smiled pleasantly, "And I think you've had just about enough. You still do have to go back to work you know."

Rupert leaned back against his chair, his arms loosely hanging off the sides. "Work." He exhaled. "Sometimes I miss just having to worry about school work. Those were the days."

"I know what you mean." Silver said, "But the nice thing about us three," she looked between them, "is the length of our friendships. I always feel like I'm a teenager again when we're together." Of course, friendship didn't quite cover the depth of Silver and Draco's relationship.

Rupert nodded. "True. But now since we've brought it up, Draco, would you mind letting Silver have a look at the client profiles in your office? She wants to find out more about the deaths of Yaxley and Papris."

He didn't hesitate. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: They've made up! Cheers! If you're happy and you know it...please review! (: **


	21. Rekindling in the Moonlight

**Rekindling in the Moonlight**

* * *

She looks at the books in Zabini's office, wondering whether this was even a good idea to begin with. It was late. Most of the Ministry workers were already long gone, but that was the only was Silver would be granted admittance to his records.

"Feel free to look through." He said, urging her forward.

Silver looks up at him, her green eyes catching the moonlight before she proceeds forward to more closely examine the library. Minutes, then an hour, and then another and Draco is calmly sitting behind the desk, simply entertained by having her with him for so long. They hardly talked, only for a few murmurs from Silver when she had discovered something exciting, but he wasn't at all bored. He watched her agile movements, moving from book to book, skimming through pages, and setting it back in its rightful place.

She remained attached to one, which she continually went back to read after perusing a different book. He could see her profile, and the small smile of satisfaction she had formed.

"I think I've found it."

Draco stood, walking to her, thankful for the chance to move. "What does it say?"

She smiled at him excitedly, that smile that always made him dizzy.

"It's all a mess, thrown in everywhere – like nobody wanted it to be found, you know. It's taken a reasonable amount of reading, but I'm definitely on to something, Draco."

As much as he wanted to pay attention to every word leaving her lips, he couldn't find it in him – not with her short hair exposing her neck that way. He could feel himself inching closer, too close, but he couldn't stop himself. She barely noticed, until she felt his arm brush hers.

"I never knew you wanted to be a journalist." He said, his voice so low it left chills where his breath touched her neck.

She stopped talking, tilting her head back to find him.

"I didn't." Her muscles tensed as she felt his fingers slide across her shoulders – she didn't pull away – instead she kept her spine straight to hold as much contact with him as possible.

"So then why did you do it?" Everything about his voice was irresistible. Her back was pressed against his chest, and after a few lingering moments, his hands began traveling down her arms and around her waist. Her insides burst like restless flames as his hands splayed over her stomach. She dropped the book, which seemed of minute importance presently, to wrap her arms over his, unconsciously pulling him tighter.

"I knew that, someday," her voice became soft with uncertainty, "you'd see my name in the paper…and come looking for me."

He could hardly believe her words. Here she was, telling him all of this, and she was just so close. He hated that he moved in so quickly, unable to control himself, but he might have pushed the limit when he began to trail kisses over her neck.

She pulled away frantically, as if she had only just realized what had been going on for the past few minutes. She pressed her back onto the bookshelves, startling herself when some books fell to the floor.

"I shouldn't have done that." Draco said apologetically, begging that she wouldn't run out of the room.

She kept staring at him, her eyes a mix of panic and …something else.

"Draco.."she said breathlessly.

He took one step forward, but backed away again when it looked like she would leave.

"Silver…"he said quietly, "I still lo…care about you."

He was about to say love. She was almost sure of it and just imagining his lips forming those words again reached her ears like sweet, tantalizing music. She was so tempted to say it first, so tempted to finally speak the truth she had been denying for so long. Instead, she said something that left her ruefully wishing she would've swallowed her words."You have a girlfriend."

His gray eyes fiercely searched her face and with some courage, she continued, "Why are you even with her, Draco?"

"Why were you with him?" He shot back.

"To get over you!" she cried, keeping her gaze firm, steady, "…it didn't work."

His skin was crawling with anticipation; she didn't quite understand how happy this was all making him.

"Then, break up with him." this time, he took a chance and stepped closer, noticing she didn't seem as tense anymore, "You don't love him…it's me…you love me." He could no longer shield the agony and his words came out sounding like stressed syllables.

Her stomach felt like a freshly brewed potion, bubbling and rippling with new contents. "We used to love each other." she said, her hand reaching up to touch his high cheekbones, "But so much has happened since then. How do you know it's still the same?"

The silence was thick and all consuming. The room felt warmer, it could have been the closeness of their bodies: touching and asking for more. His hands grabbed at the fabric around her waist, forming a gentle fist. "We don't."

She couldn't understand why his response had disappointed her. After all, she had been the one to suggest the dilemma in the first place. "We can find out." She suggested. "How about…a date?"

He laughed. "I don't think we've ever gone on a date. Not if you don't count those outings to Hogsmeade, and maybe those times on the seventh floor…"

"Draco!" she protested.

"Alright, fine." He said, his gaze set on hers as if there were nothing else in the room. "A date it is."

* * *

**A/N: Only one review for the last chapter? :\ Hopefully the fluff in this chapter will get me at least five this chapter? (:**


	22. authors note

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story! I just wanted to let you all know that it is currently in hiatus, not because I've run out of ideas, but simply because I've been focusing my attention on another fic - once that one is done, I will finish writing Bound for Gravity. Thanks everyone x**


	23. Gone

**Gone**

* * *

That morning, Draco was gone.

It was the first report in that day, and Silver had run out of the office and back to the Ministry, seeking answers.

"Where is he?" she demanded as she crossed Rupert's office. He was on his feet, pacing the floor.

"We're trying to find out, Silver." He told her, sadness in his own voice because Draco – as pretentious and hot-headed as he could be – had grown to be something of a friend.

She fell back into an armchair, her vision growing cloudy in a stunning strike of what seemed to be an epiphany. "It was my fault." She sputtered."I should've known better than to leave him alone last night. Not with _that person_ out there killing ex-deatheaters!"

"And what would you have done?" his voice was cutting. "They would've _killed_ you for being in the way."

He was right and she knew it, but she wished it weren't. She sulked back in her chair in silence.

"We at least know he's alive or else his body would've been left here for everyone to see."

"How can you be so sure, Rupert?" she asked. "It's been less than a day. Who knows what they could –" she stopped, unable to stomach the idea of Draco being tortured or even dead.

She couldn't lose anyone else.

At times, and now more poignant than ever before, the chill of Remus's death crept through her veins and pulsed through her heart.

She couldn't lose _her _Draco.

Just seconds later, a loud clang interrupted her thoughts. "Harry?"

"There's a note." He said to them. "Someone left a note in my bedroom."

"In your _bedroom_?" Silver echoed, the idea of having a stranger invading their home making her stomach turn in dread.

"It wasn't there this morning." He said, "I only saw it when I came back to take Teddy a change of clothes at the Burrow."

"But how –" her voice was small and shaken. She had to compose herself. "Thank Merlin he was out of the house!"

Harry nodded grimly, letting Rupert take the folded parchment from his hands. She watched his eyes travel and the lines forming in his forehead as he began to read:

_ "Bitter blood and bitter hearts  
Years of hatred where all is tried and never won  
end it now and end it all  
I offer it to you with his blood"_

Rupert kept his gaze on the note for a few moments more. It wasn't a riddle that was meant to take hours to figure out. It was plainly put. Draco's disappearance was nothing of a coincidence. He looked at Silver, how her face had drained of all color and her nails skewered the sides of his expensive velvet chair. Harry's face was buried in deep thought.

Rupert broke the silence. "I don't much like the look of it."

"Bitter blood and bitter hearts.." Silver repeated breathlessly. "Years of hatred…end it now…with his blood." Her eyes darted up suddenly. "Harry, they want to kill him."

He nodded, swallowing hard. "And they want me to do it."

Just as soon as he had said it, the three of them bolted out of the room. Rupert led them in a hastened walk. Words weren't spoken but they all knew where he was taking them. Employees tucked into their desks peered out as they passed, curious but not quite curious enough to ask questions. After all, the name of the person they cared to receive any offerings of help from was printed into a bronzed plaque in front of them.

"We'll run some spells, see if we pick up any traces of the author. Seems to me like they aren't making much of a plea to remain hidden; they want Harry to find 'em." Blaise gestured towards a younger boy in a desk outside of his office to take the note. "If we're fortunate enough to find something, we'll assemble a search party. The Aurors will have to help us with that, Harry."

"Of course." Harry confirmed.

"I wonder.." Blaise began, "but it's very much impossible.."

"Wonder what, Blaise?" Silver asked anxiously. "Because I might've already wondered the same thing."

His dark eyes met hers. "I'm calling a meeting. I'll need the aurors there."

"Right." Harry said before leaving.

"We'll talk more about it then." Blaise turned back to Silver.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Almost two hours later, quite a group of people had assembled into the big meeting room in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was tan walls and marble floors – a great change in ambiance to the rest of the Ministry building. Silver wondered if this is where they invested the greatest deal of renovation.

"It could be a conspiracy against the Ministry." A man close to Blaise said. "A message they're sending –"

"But why the Ministry? Neither of the Papris' worked for the Ministry." A pretty blonde auror said, "Yaxley might've but it was all for Voldermort."

"It can't be against the Ministry. There's no reason above all else." Blaise explained. "My accusations are carried elsewhere: back to those very same deaths and their killer. It has to be the same person."

"But what are the motives?" the same blonde asked, "If it seems to be their mission to kill off the remaining members of any Deatheater family, based on their pattern, why would they keep Malfoy? And, in reserve for Harry Potter to kill him?"

Blaise shrugged empathetically, "Sadism, masochism, enthusiastic supporter of Harry's or even just a general dislike for the Malfoys. The motives that go through a person's mind are boundless."

"But we'll need a reason, or else there's no way we can ever figure out who this person is."

"The note is in the lab. I haven't yet received a report but it has already been two hours and I don't have much hope they've traced it back successfully."

The rest wasn't important. Silver turned her face from the small, square window of the room and arched her back against the door. She could still hear their voices, now suggesting more negative outcomes to Draco's whereabouts. With quivering and fragile hope dancing within the cages of her chest, she tuned it all out – even disabling the extendable ear she had taken from George once.

A familiar voice came from behind. "Anything new?"

Jordan was standing in front of her, a blur of broad shoulders and messy blonde hair. If this were just days ago, maybe even weeks, she would've gathered herself into his arms; feeling safe, protected, like everything was okay and nothing hurt. But she didn't want Jordan. Not anymore.

"No." She said, practically tasting the bitterness in her own voice.

The area around him was dark, the halls nearly empty. How long had she been sitting here? She peered past him to the nearest window, uselessly looking for the sky in a place where there was none. The Ministry was hidden away. Where? She couldn't tell you exactly.

"Listen, Silver, I know this probably isn't the best time but –"

"But it is, actually. I need a distraction."

"Okay." He said, moving further away from the door. "Remember how I told you my mother disappeared a few months before I met you?"

Silver nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I think," he grappled for words,"I saw her the other day. I accidently wandered off to Knockturn Alley and there was a woman," his head fell in dismal. "Oh, Silver, it looked so much like her. I really thought it could be her – but then she vanished."

"Vanished as in via apparition or vanished in the crowds?"

He shrugged, "It could be either, I suppose. I didn't see."

"But did she see you?" Her inner fire to learn more, know more, know it all was beginning to burn.

"Maybe." He was uncertain. "She looked in my direction but it could've been at anything really. It was rather crowded."

She rested her chin against her palm. "It couldn't have been her. She would've come back looking for you."

"That's what I thought too."

His brown eyes were torn with anguish she hadn't noticed before. Could Jordan possibly believe that his mother had left him on purpose? Or perhaps escaped without the slightest desire to see her son again? It was ridiculous. Parents didn't just forget about their children. Not real parents, anyways. Barty Crouch never cared, but Remus did. And he would've come looking for her if he had had the chance. She jumped to her feet and put her hand over his forearm, "Don't beat yourself up over this. It might've not been her."

"I'm not." He protested, his eyes drifting to where her hand touched him.

"You are." She insisted, smirking lightly.

From a short distance away, she could hear Astoria sobbing as her sister cooed soft words and reassurances. A little piece inside her wrenched with hideous jealousy; if only Astoria knew how Draco had only settled for her because he thought her dead. But then she was seized by reason: Astoria wasn't at fault, and neither was Draco. It was only natural that she would be aching for her boyfriend's safe return.

The door of the room where the group was meeting swung open, releasing its inhabitants. Auror after auror striding along past her with a sense of great purpose. A tingle of hope let her believe that it was because they had initiated an entirely new strategy. She waited for Harry, wanting answers, and as soon as he came out his eyes searched for hers.

They flickered past hers to the group. "I'll see you soon. They want the lot of us flying through places Draco visits often to see if we find anything on his whereabouts."

She couldn't see how that would help. If he was being held against his will, he most definitely wouldn't be found sipping firewhiskey at the Three Broomsticks. Regardless, she was under no pretense to shoot down an idea. "I want to help." She told him, seizing his arm.

He shook his head, "No. We're trained for these things. You just stay here and hold on for a little longer. Ginny's coming by soon to get you."

"But I don't want to leave." She parried easily, "I've been involved with this just as much as you have, Harry."

His face was serious now, like there wasn't anything else Silver could say that would convince him otherwise, "_You're staying_."

Their gaze held on for a few more seconds before she broke away. "Fine, just go."

He gave her another warning glance, passing on an identical one to Jordan and then walked after the others. The recently quiet office became filled with the sound of shuffling papers and argumentative voices.

She turned to Jordan then. "You're sure it was her?"

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Your mother?"

"Uh…I think so."

Her voice lowered."Do you want to find out?"

"Of course…but Harry said to –"

"_Harry_ can't leave me here without a single thing to occupy my mind while this all happens." She said with exaggerated patience. "Let's go back to Knockturn Alley…even if we just get for a breath of fresh air. I _need_ something to do." And it was true. Every moment that she remained stationary was filled with thoughts of him; a young blonde boy helping her ride her first broomstick, a preteen hugging her goodbye and a the intrigue of a teenager catching her eye for the first time in five years. An accidental touch in Potions class. A kiss in a balcony of his manor. It was rushing, rushing back to her in warped speed.

Why had she even suggested the possibility of them growing _out_ of love when she could feel it. Love was rattling her bones and pumping through her heart. From the first moment she'd seen him again, she knew that the all-consuming desire to be with him had never left.

But then as they walked further away, suddenly something clicked. She didn't know if her mind had managed to clear itself up after leaving all the noise and stress. Five years ago, Silver was an intern at the Daily Prophet and she was assisting another reporter with covering the biggest story of the year: The Malfoys' trial. Hundreds had turned up outside of the Ministry – restrained by Magical Law Enforcement – for six days to wait to catch just a glimpse of the silvery-white heads that belonged to the family in question. Of course, she always made sure to stay near the back of the queue; she'd rather not see. She only allowed herself a glimpse at the newspaper when the story ran only hours after the verdict. The Malfoy's were declared not guilty. She had returned to the Ministry just minutes after the news had circulated with her assigned mentor at the time to cover the wildfire spread of protests. That was when she saw it. An even larger crowd than before, standing in the same area, equally restrained, in outraged riot. Fury boiled within her that day. Draco deserved his innocence. At any rate, it was a full day before the protestors had eventually tired out and left.

As they walked through Diagon Alley, feeling more hopeful than before, she divulged this information to Jordan.

"And how are we supposed to figure out who those people are, exactly?"

She couldn't remember faces, but perhaps it was in the archives. There had to be something that had been written in the paper and she hated that she couldn't remember."Let's go back to the Prophet. I might be able to find it."

"Alright. I don't have a good feeling about this place anyways."

Silver looked around, not recognizing anything. "Do you know how to get back?" She had been so consumed in her own thoughts that she had severed her connection with the present.

"Um.." Jordan passed a hand through his hair and shortly noticed an older witch with a deep purple robe standing off to the right, a prying look on her face. He tried to ignore her, but the woman began to slowly approach them. She was creepy, but at least it wasn't a one-eyed Vampire or something.

It surprised them both when she hacked up a raspy, "_You_." Her frail, bony frame was covered in black robes. Her pale fingers glowing against the brass gas lamp in her hand. Silver took a step back, clumsily tripping over her own shoes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the Potter girl." Her eyes shone from underneath her cloak, surveying her with what seemed a deliberate attempt to make her uncomfortable.

Silver nodded her head carefully. "And you are?"

The woman smiled and the air suddenly grew cold. It was a close tie between the temperature drop and _her_.

"You're a reporter now."

Silver's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed as if she had said something funny. "You were raised _wrong_ – mingled with Voldermort's followers."

Silver's mouth fell open in outrage. "You don't know anything about the way I was raised –"

"Oh, but I do!" the area around her mouth wrinkled deeper. "You haven't read the biographies? There's quite a few. And the affair with _that_ Malfoy boy, the one that's missing. A _Death Eater_. You're brother should've kept you the filthy secret that you were after _that_ ruse."

The biographies were out there – in shoppes and in the hands of people reading it. She had even received one at Salem although its sender was never revealed. Some were ridiculous with elaborate tales of Draco and Silver teaming up against Harry and trying to collect him for Voldermort; others said Silver came in to take Harry's spotlight and demand she received recognition for being the daughter of Lily and James Potter; while some stated that Silver had used Draco to get him to reveal secrets of Voldermort's return so she would provide Harry with information. They were all lies, rumors, speculation. It could've been taken as a compliment, to see how much time strangers dedicated to spinning together these stories. The first one she read though, the one that was delivered to Salem, was the only one that really resembled her life and also sold the fewest copies, was one written by a man who had asked taken the time to interview school mates. It was the first time she had heard anything about Luna and Blake and how relieved she was to see them alive and sticking up for her.

Now it was Silver's turn to laugh in disdain. "Never been able to let go of old prejudices?"

The woman puffed out her chest, standing as tall as she could which only came up to about Silver's middle. "Don't pretend like it wasn't you who's done it."

Silver's anger deflated but only enough to keep her from hexing this ragged old thing. "Done what?"

She shook her head once more, resentful. "Like I said, you were raised wrong. No loyalties."

Jordan stepped forward."_What_ are you rambling on about?"

"Madge has got 'em now. She'll be making the announcement soon enough –"

At the risk of having all these people around her and the sudden pulse for more information, Silver took the woman by the collar and lead her off into an alley between two buildings. The woman yelped in protest, but Silver didn't care. This woman had information she needed.

"Who's Madge and what does she want with Draco?" she hissed, ignoring the voice in her head that kept reminding her this was not the proper way to address your elders.

"And you call yourself a reporter –"

"_Tell me, now._" She said with foreign ferocity in her voice that took her back to her childhood. This was the way she had learnt to deal with others involved in Voldermort's circle.

The wrinkles around her eyes were more defined now as the woman looked at Jordan with newfound interest. "McFarlan."

Jordan looked down at Silver with wide eyes. "I wasn't in any of those biographies.."

"I don't recognize you from there, boy." She interrupted, keeping her eyes focused on Silver and moving the gas lamp to her face. "The Malfoy's are the last Deatheaters alive. Given Draco Malfoy's history with Harry Potter, she only saw it fitting that Harry be the one to kill him."

_Kill him?_

Were it not for Jordan's hand reaching out for her, Silver would've fallen. She felt as if a steel hand had gripped her by the chest. She pushed the woman further into the wall."_Who_? _Who wants to kill him?_" her voice was dangerous.

"Apparently she's been doing a very good job keeping it hidden from the Ministry. At any rate, it should be just a few hours now…"

"Who?" Jordan said forcefully. "Tell us who is doing all of this."

The woman's face twisted in bemusement. She looked at them as if they were undoubtedly the most idiotic beings on the planet. "Why, your mother of course."

It was just a sharp intake of breath lapsing before the moment Jordan had shoved Silver aside and put a wand to the woman's neck; he didn't notice that there were people headed down in his direction.

"What're you doing?" spat a man, "Are you hurting the old woman?"

Silver threw herself forward, "No, he isn't hurting her he's just –"

"Get out of the way." He said snidely, the smell of alcohol reaching her nostrils from the moment he opened his mouth. "He's hurting her."

"Jordan, let her go!" she demanded. She didn't want to start anything, it was, in fact, the last thing they needed.

Begrudgingly, his arms fell to his sides. "Where is she?"

The drunk man was closer now, taking long strides to them. "Don't answer him ma'am. He's a disrespectful _child_."

"We're not children!" I spat defensively.

He ignored him. "Where can I find my mother?"

"Well aren't you damn stubborn?" the man was impatient now.

Silver wheeled herself around, "Jordan, let's go."

"Yeah, listen to yer girl." The man's bald head was shining with beads of sweat. "Get out of here."

"Sir, _please_." Silver pleaded, not sure whether she should stand between them or stay where she was. "We're just leaving, we don't mean to cause problems."

"You're saying I am?" his brown eyes were on her now. They roamed over her body, lit with malice.

"No." she said firmly before stepping past him and taking Jordan by the arm. "We're leaving."

The man took her by the other arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Petrificus Totalis!" she heard Jordan say from behind her and as the flash of red filled the alley, she took him by the arm and disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back :) Thank you all for your patience! **


	24. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

"_Your mother_?" Ginny repeated for the third time, still in disbelief after having heard the story from Silver and Jordan.

He kept his eyes averted down to the floor and spoke very little. Silver had disapparated them back to 12 Grimmauld Place and luckily, Harry and Ginny had already been gathered there with Ron and Hermione. While they discussed it, Hermione ducked her head in her usual fashion, discerning information. Ron had Teddy on his lap, who, having no idea what was happening, had his hair orange with the desire to play with the whisps of ginger hair sticking out of the side of Ron's head. Harry had been multi-tasking and had written to the others to let them know what had happened.

Within the hour, the house was filled. Rupert was the first to arrive with Dominic. Then came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Fleur, whom were both eagerly greeted by Teddy as he spotted Victoire and both dashed off to chase each other. Percy and George arrived with their wives, Angelina complaining about her favorite painting having been set on fire earlier whilst passing angry glares at George. Blake came by herself, to Silver's astonishment, but was even more thrown to see Blaise Zabini appear soon after. To say that it was remarkably loud in the otherwise quiet house was an understatement.

"This doesn't _just_ involve Draco Malfoy anymore." Declared Ginny from her spot beside Silver. "Whoever this woman is, she's intending to involve Harry as well."

Everyone listened intently as they listened to Ginny re-tell the story. Sometimes Silver felt like she was a natural-born leader, Ginny. She always knew what to say and how to get people involved. Perhaps she should be campaigning to be Minister for Magic instead of a Professional Quidditch player.

Molly Weasley sat back in her chair, feeling faint. George, fully understanding the gravity of the situation but not wanting to waste a good laugh on his mother's behalf, indulged himself with a smart alec comment. Molly whacked him in the arm and he threw his arms up in defeat, sorely rubbing the injured area.

"Well, we know who the woman is." Silver said, shooting Jordan an apologetic look. "Her name is Madge McFarlan."

"McFarlan?" With this new information, Blaise's interest piqued. "We've dealt with her before." He supplied thoughtfully. "She was reported missing for about a month before she was detained for unruly behavior outside of the Ministry."

"At the Malfoys' trial?" Silver asked, her green eyes reaching for his for answers like they had never done at Hogwarts. Every look exchanged was like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown at her, reminding her of how different everything had become since those days.

"Yes." He looked away. "But it wasn't only her. There was a group. We don't have all the names, just the few that were causing the most trouble."

"Can you access the files?" Silver pressed, determined to regain his attention. "Because if you can't, I was thinking of looking through the Prophet's archives and finding it through there."

"I can." He said confidently, but she didn't miss the flash of defiance in his eyes. "I'll head over now."

"There's no need." Harry told him with a weary expression. He had thought, wished, _hoped_ that all of the plotting around him had ended with Voldermort. "It's late and it's best if we just stay here for now on the chance we raise any suspicion. Just go off tomorrow morning as you normally would for work and see what you can find while you're there."

Blaise nodded. "Alright. But I'm not spending the night here."

"Fine." Harry retorted, waving him off towards the half-decorated living room that Silver had never finished re-decorating. There was new furniture, vintage frames with modern striped prints but the walls were still dark and chipped paint. "You can use the floo."

Molly got straight to work, seeming happy to have a house full of her children again, and cooked up a quick meal for anyone who was hungry. She managed to get George, Percy, Ron, and Bill seated at the table as she chatted about things that have happened around the house since the last time she'd seen them. Apparently there was an issue with the lawn gnomes trying to eat the new dog.

Ginny and Silver escaped upstairs to her bedroom as Silver went into a cupboard down the hall from there to get clean blankets and reappeared in their shared bedroom. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like nothing but hunched shoulders because her head had shrunken into her shoulders with a gaze set down to her knees. Silver set the blankets down and joined her.

"Harry's going to be fine." She said reassuringly, assuming that was what was bothering her. "We're not going to let her near him."

Ginny laughed dryly. "Harry can take care of himself. He's strong." And when she said that, her lips curled into a hesitant smile. "Sil, I've got something to tell you."

"Okay."

Ginny turned to face her, leaving one leg on the bed and the other on the floor. "I wanted to tell you last night, but I knew you were with Draco and I didn't want to interrupt…and then this morning…" she averted her eyes towards the ceiling, "…it could've been better and I just felt like it wasn't appropriate, but I'm so excited and I just _need_ to tell you…"

"Out with it then. What is it?" Silver said encouragingly.

Ginny's eyes flickered before she met Silver's, full on. "Harry and I…well…he proposed last night!"

Silver smiled, half from surprise and half because she knew it was what she _should_ do when a best friend tells you they're engaged. She was happy, of course she was happy for Ginny and Harry but a terrible pinching on the outer edges of her flailing heart were making it very hard to be genuine. "Ginny!" she said, throwing her arms around her friend, "We're going to be sisters!"

Ginny laughed into her shoulder, happy tears travelling down her cheeks, "Is that what you're more excited about then?" she teased, "Us being sisters?"

Silver laughed. "Well, aren't you?"

She could feel Ginny's body shaking from all kinds of emotions. But absolute joy, that was definitely the strongest. "Just don't tell him that was the reason I said yes."

Silver pulled away, noting that this was only the second time she had ever seen Ginny cry. The first being for her brother's funeral. "Now, when do you think it'll be Ron and Hermione's turn?"

Ginny sobered. "Oh for Merlinsake! Ron proposing? That's just _wrong_."

Silver laughed, wholeheartedly enjoying the displeasure that had transformed Ginny's face. "Does he know?"

"Harry's telling him now." Ginny said with a devious smile. "Expect him to come bursting into the room any second now."

"Enraged?"

"Hopefully." Ginny responded, "I'd prefer that over him crying or something."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and as expected; the room was soon filled with gingers.

"Oh, my girl – my sweet, sweet girl!" Molly was exclaiming, although it wasn't the first time she had heard the news. Harry had been to see Arthur and her about it about a week ago.

Arthur was beaming down at her as George rubbed her head like he would a dog, finding satisfaction in her snapping back at him. Bill and Percy were excitedly chattering with Fleur as she began to formulate wedding plans and grabbed Molly by the arm for advice; as if there really was no time to waste and the wedding was just a few days away.

Silver had just finished giving Harry a congratulatory hug when she asked him why he had never told her about it before. Harry replied that he knew Silver would be incapable of keeping such a secret, especially when it involved Ginny. That's when she noticed Ron towards the back, quiet and deliberately remaining unseen in the, silently watching his family.

Ron was happy for his sister. There really was no one else better suited to her than his best mate, that he was sure of, but it was still a strange proposition: the idea of Harry and Ginny growing up and having children together. It was just a life phase he wasn't quite ready to explore with his little sister.

Harry smiled at him and so did Ron, as he soon came to his side. While everyone reveled in the news, Silver put her highest efforts into not thinking about Draco and how their relationship would be like if she had just gone to find him after the War. Would they have been as happy as Harry and Ginny were right now - would they be married? Or would they have split up and moved on to the true love of their lives? Silver thought it would be the first.

* * *

**A/N: Review? :)**


	25. Vigilantes

The next afternoon, Silver still felt like there wasn't nearly enough to find Draco, despite the storm of knowledge she had endured a few hours ago. She didn't want to be bothersome to the rest of the family, knowing they were still reveling in the news of her brother's engagement to Ginny. But the world couldn't stop turning, could it? The minutes still passed and the hours still dragged and with it the danger for Draco's life became more intrinsic. Deciding she could no longer sit in her office because nothing from the news desk seemed important and she was too biased to decide what should be on the front page of tomorrow's paper, she sought solace in Rupert's company, just sitting on the armchair in the corner of his office as he silently worked on briefs.

Rupert looked up from his writing to see Silver staring blankly at the floor, undoubtedly drowning in her thoughts. "Zabini's going to come in here the moment he finds anything."

She jerked her head up, seemingly caught off guard and nodded. A saddened gaze suddenly filled her green eyes. "Good." She bit her lip and exhaled."I just can't help but wonder how he's feeling or what they're doing to him…"

Rupert didn't say anything. He didn't know what this woman was capable of and would rather not fill Silver's head with any more ideas. She seemed to be doing a right job of it without anyone else's help.

"I'm going to make some tea. Would you like a cup?"

He nodded with a "Thanks" and she left the room, needing both the fresh air and the warmth of the drink. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, not because of the weather, but because of a coldness that seemed more internal. She crossed offices filled with the busy and not so busy. There was a man snoring on his desk (as she heard through the crack of his door) and there was a woman juggling three conversations with urgent tones. That would be here today, if all of this mess hadn't happened. The kitchen was empty except for a man with a round middle grabbing something from the sweets trolley. He smiled flatly at her and brushed past with his hands filled of chocolate candies. Suddenly, she thought of the Trolley woman that used to pass around sweets on the train to school. Nostalgia was a funny thing. Silver couldn't understand why memories like this always made her more sad than happy.

The water was already hot on the kettle so she poured it in a white foam cup as she eyed the candies. She decided to take three and stuck one in her pocket. She thought she deserved it.

Zabini never did visit Rupert's office that day.

Silver didn't sleep that night. She was awake to see the dark shadows of the night ebb off the walls and the early dew of morning shed its light through the half closed window. Thinking about Draco certainly wasn't going to make him reappear, she knew that but it was also something she could not control. She wondered what he was doing, where he was, if he was hurt, if he was dead.

She didn't even have Teddy to distract her. She had left him with the Weasley's because their house had now doubled as a meeting venue for aurors and detectives. She deliberated heading over to see him for the morning - he always made her feel better, happier. But no, she had to work unfortunately.

That's when she heard a vicious pounding on the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. She jumped out of bed and tucked her wand into the sleeve of her shirt. Her bare feet carried her down the steps where, halfway down, she looked up and saw Harry peering over the edge of the wooden railing. She waited for him at the bottom and together, they walked to the door. Silver looked over her shoulder at Harry and he nodded, then she opened.

She sighed in relief. "Jordan. What are you doing here?"

His chest was heaving and there was a fresh sheen of sweat on his forehead. Silver was about to ask him whether he was okay when he put a hand up to stop her. "I saw her again, my mother. I think I may know where she is."

"Jordan, are you sure?" she asked breathlessly, feeling like her entire body had been lifted inches, or even feet, into the air. "Are you sure it was her?"

He nodded. "I'm certain it was her. She saw me, Silver, and she stopped. I think she recognized me."

She grabbed him gently by the elbow and lead him inside to sit down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, laying his head back against the couch for a second before abruptly sitting up straight. "I have to show her where she is. We have to get Draco out of there and..and..." he swallowed back a lump in his throat, "...I have to talk to her."

"We'll have to tell Blaise about this." Harry told them, looking sadly at Jordan through round spectacles. "And then we'll see next steps."

Silver was still trying to wrap her around it all. Finding Draco wasn't seeming as impossible as before and it was all building up around her: the possibilities, the challenges, the outcomes. She could see him soon, again.

"Let's call him." She suddenly said, turning to Harry. "The sooner the better, right?" Harry agreed and hurried off to his desk for parchment and a quill to have Hermes, Silver's owl, deliver the news. She turned to see Jordan, looking lost and as fragile as a little boy, waiting to hear from his mother in bittersweet anxiety and whispered, "Who knows what we'll be up against."

** /\/\/\/\**

"It's risky." Blaise ducked his head in deliberation. "But it may be our only shot."

"You _have _to do it, Blaise." Astoria half-screamed at him. Her cheeks were spotted with red with agitation. "Who cares if it's risky? You must bring my Draco back!"

Silver folded her hands tightly over her lap, fighting the nauseating feeling of hearing Astoria refer to him as _hers_. It was silly of course; if they didn't act quick, he could belong to no one else but the Earth buried over him.

"Who brought her here?" Ginny said, rewarded with a nasty look from Astoria.

"This has to be properly executed. If we're right and Madge McFarlen really is hiding in 15 Hexum Street, then it'll become dangerous and we _have _to be prepared to face up against dozens of these maniacs. But if you're wrong," he looked pointedly at Jordan, "and we break in to some other person's house, or worse, march in shooting accusations at her and she turns out innocent - we're looking at some time in Azkaban."

Silver involuntarily shuddered. Visiting Barty Crouch Jr. all those years ago was no picnic. The place reminded her of evil and danger and death. She remembered seeing him in his block of cell space, rotting and decomposing in the darkness. The way he grabbed her by the neck and nearly strangled her in rage. Fear clamped down on her stomach and for a moment she was hesitant to carry out this rescue mission at all. She wasn't prepared to rot away in Azkaban.

"This is very much under the radar," he continued in spherical tones, "We're going purely on suspicion here and anyone that agrees to come must understand that. We may not find Draco and if we don't, there will be consequences to face."

Astoria was about to speak again when he stopped her with a raised finger. "Before I take volunteers - Astoria, please - we need a team of level-headed, well-trained people. Preferably those like Harry and Ron that have auror experience."

Not to anyone's surprise, Jordan was first."I may not have auror experience, but I am strong," he said, "and i know my mother more than anyone else here."

Astoria then said: "I want to go, too."

"You can't, Astoria, I'm sorry. You're too close to Draco to trust you with making any decisions on a clear head."

"Ginny? Excellent. Astrid? Great." He took down a few more names and went around the room, landing finally on Silver. "What about you?"

She looked at Harry, sitting next to Ginny with hands laced together atop her knee. If they were both willing to risk this, who was she to even house these doubts?

"Yes." she nodded, "I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone patiently waiting for my updates! Please review!**


	26. Invade

**Invade**

* * *

Hermione decided to stay. It was the first time Harry and Ron would embark on a perilous adventure without her. The trickle of a tear began to form over the rim of her eye as she hugged Ron good-bye and watched them all disappear through the floo.

Jordan knew the way. They followed him all the way through the damp, sullen streets of a rainy day in London. The tips of the highest rising buildings were covered in mist, a light dribble of rain touched the surface of her skin. Underneath it, the blood that flowed through her veins felt like ice.

Jordan, Ginny, Blaise, and Silver walked down Kings Road. Astrid, Harry, and Ron were on the street parallel. Harry suggested traveling like this in order to avoid any wandering stares from muggles and other wizards. it was silent, for thirty minutes it was just the sound of car horns and a double decker bus splashing a puddle on the curb. Then it was the sound of, or lack of, footsteps. Jordan had stopped.

Silver assimilated her surroundings. They had stopped on a long expanse of concrete in a higher-income neighborhood in London. It may even be considered to be the wealthiest part of the city. But it was strictly for muggles. The idea of so many potentially dangerous Wizards living here was staggering.

"There. The second house on the left." said Jordan, "That's where i saw her enter."

"Right." Blaise nodded in Harry's direction. "We'll do as planned then."

Silver involuntarily shuddered but her breath calmed. She walked backwards and turned, sprinting into a sprint, nothing but her tip toes making contact with the ground. They had to get in from around the back and that meant somehow working their way to the backyard. She held her wand close.

"What about disapparating?" Ginny suggested, running after her.

Blaise shook his head. "They'll detect the magic. The less we use it, the better."

Fortunately there were no signs of life in the house they had to cross to get to their destination. The lights were off and there were no cars parked in the driveway. There was a light on the porch but it went in and out, as if the electricity were struggling to stay on. She never understood the point of it, electricity. Candlelight was just as effective and less unnatural.

She kept low to the ground, clinging on to the trace of shadows cast by the sunset. A chain-link fence stood between them. Easy to climb over but also easy to be spotted. She made it quick, her long legs hoisting her body up in fluid motions and landing soundlessly on the other side. Something felt heavy, pressing down against her chest like a block of solid gold. Before she could even consider what was about to happen, orders were being whispered across and her thoughts were limited to just the present, and the movement of her limbs and beating of her heart.

"The back door." Blaise hisses as they press their backs against the house and manage to camouflage as inconspicuously as possible to the darkness. The house, or rather, manor was quite impressive in size. "The Yaxley's used to live here." He began to say. "They must be moving around quickly because this house was empty when we last checked, two weeks ago."

She wondered why the Yaxley's would be living here, but didn't care enough to ask. After a few silent moments, they inched nearer to the back entrance of the mansion. "It's most likely going to be heavily guarded."

Blaise turns his head over his shoulder slightly to show her his wand, clasped around his fingers. She lifts hers, the tip facing forward. Ginny followed suit. Pulse thumping in her throat like a drum and sweat moistened her palms. As the moment drew nearer Silver became more nervous.

At Hogwarts, she would've been more disposed to undergo a rescue like this. Maybe it was the dramatic impulses of being a teenager - the delusion of invincibility. She thought it might be the hype of being related to a person like Harry Potter. A person where near-death situations became just an everyday part of life.

But it had been years since then - since the feeling of being threatened.

The paralyzing fear of being swept from her own bed in her common room years ago washed through her. The pale face of Bellatrix Lestrange and the evil that consumed her smile and eyes. The suffocating claustrophobia of being locked beneath the tunnels of the Ministry for days. The effervescent warmth of seeing Sirius Black and of Draco's arms around her. Just a year later, another threat to her life occurred when Draco was enlisted to kill Dumbledore and through the control of an Imperius curse, ended up nearly killing her instead. It was so fast, so hugely difficult. Harry leaving her, running from Voldermort. Remus dying and leaving behind an newborn.

She felt pressure building behind her eyes and blinked back impending tears. Yes, it had indeed been years since the ominous threat of danger and death lurked near and although she had to admit it was a bit dull, she quite preferred it that way still. Blaise suddenly came to halt.

"Keep your wits about you."

_That's it? _Silver thought. That's all the advice he had to offer before being launched into a perilous doom?

It certainly seemed so because at that very moment he kicked the door open, half expecting to have people rushing at them with spells and curses of all sorts. But quite the contrary, there was no one waiting for them on the other side. Blaise tensed his shoulders and kept his wand pointed ahead as he took the first step into the dark room. Soundlessly, his wand came alive with light. His hand covered it slightly to avoid attracting any unwarranted attention. Silver let herself be led by him as – with great hesitation and caution – they made it across the room, taking a right at the first corridor.

They had actually made it inside. Silver tried to steady her breath.

Right, left, then another right. Ginny grabbed on to the back of Silver's shirt as they ventured deeper into the house. The journey was too quiet, too calm. There hadn't been a single person in their path and Silver was beginning to think there was something wrong. It was _too_ easy. Blaise made another right and she assumed he knew where he was going because he was playing the part. In some corridors, there would be a candle lit, providing just enough illumination to make out shadows - fortunately just their own. The candle nearest the exit began to flicker. Very suddenly, it went out. Blaise stopped and threw his arm out behind him, shoving Silver against the wall. Her stomach turned over in white-hot fear.

The suspense of a few seconds in darkness felt like hours. Standing still was easy, her lungs were frozen.

Finally, a light shone from a few feet in front of them – then another, and another, and another until the entire room is illuminated by wandlight. The hand Ginny had anchored on Silver's wrist fell away. Blaise was very still, but she could see the gleam reflecting from his eyes, enormous in surprise: there are at least 15 wizards around them.

One figure separates from the rest. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Blaise doesn't step forward. He's like a rock, steady and solid with resolve. "I'd be more interested in learning of the reason why you're here, Barbosa."

The man laughed, a guttural unpleasant sound. "Of course, Zabini. How nice it is to see you again." He sounds genuine, as if him and Blaise could've once been friends. "Unfortunate its under these circumstances."

"What are you _doing_?" Blaise says, his thumbs fiddle around his wand. "You must know the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be investigating this."

Barbosa's head falls and lets out a puff of air. "I respect you, Zabini, and what you've done in the Ministry since you were given more power but, the system is still flawed." He tilts his head and looks at Blaise. "Still not prioritizing."

"What does he mean?" Silver asked, she thought, quietly but it stirred Barbosa's attention.

"I've seen your face..." His gaze falls on her, no malice in his voice, just observation. "stuck on books all over town. I can't expect I would've seen you here, unless of course, you're here to support our cause."

"I don't believe you answered her." Ginny says forcefully.

He glanced at her. "And yours is all over tabloids, Ginny Weasley."

She fidgets beside Silver. "Well I'm sorry to say I don't know anything about you, then."

"How very rude o' me. I am Leiniel Barbosa." He declares. "I worked very closely with Mr. Zabini a few years ago."

"He trained me." Blaise says, his voice edged with hurt. "Like most of the department, he was involved with the identification of deatheaters during the time of the Dark Lord. He was very adamant on ensuring the proper consequences to all those involved."

Barbosa proudly nodded. "Now, I expect I know the reason why you've come, but why through the back door in such secrecy?"

Silver could feel the tension rolling off Blaise like waves. It would be asking too much to wait for him to compose himself. If she went along with it, there might be a chance of leaving this without harming either party. "We want to see if it's true." Silver says. "That you are true to your word when you say Draco Malfoy is here."

His whole appearance changed then. Barbosa was clearly relieved to see he wouldn't have to hurt an old friend. The entire room seemed to brighten. "Yes, yes. We would not say so if he weren't safely secured here."

Something building inside propelled her forward. "Then prove it." Silver said. "Show him to us."

"Has Harry Potter come to kill him?" he asks in an unconcerned tone.

Silver clenched her jaw in anger. "Perhaps, but I cannot make any promises on my brother's behalf."

His eyes slit in suspicion, studying her like a butterfly pinned down by the wings. Clearly, he didn't extend the kindness for his friend to the rest of his companions. "Fair enough." Leiniel looked back at the others and nodded before leaving the room, beckoning them to follow.

Goosebumps prickled up her arms as she walked past the cloaked figures - suddenly imagining them as Deatheaters and Dementors.

The rest of the journey was quiet. Leiniel was fast but the minutes dragged on. The pressing weight of the situation felt like a boulder on her shoulders. She looked back to see Blaise intently looking forward. He cursorily glanced at her but kept walking. She didn't quite know what she had been expecting from him - words of reassurance, perhaps.

Leiniel stopped at a door. "He's being held here." He explained to them. "We would've liked to kill him before, but knew this would be a grand personal victory for ."

He smiled and with a flick of his wand, undid the lock. Silver hesitates, but only because her legs seemed unable to move. Almost as if he had read her mind, Blaise steps in front of her and walks in first.

Leniel followed and chants "Protego."

Silver slowly begins to lift her feet. Like the rest of the mansion, it's covered in large, printed tapestries with images of war and victory. The floor is very clean, almost a reflection of her. Beyond the room, there's movement. She squints slightly to see more cloaked figures and -

It takes every ounce of will power to keep her legs where they are. A few feet before the cloaks is Draco, helplessly enclosed within the four walls of Leniel's Shield Charm. He must've heard them come in because in one quick movement, he spun around, palms flat against the invisible barrier. He sees Blaise and opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out.

It takes a few seconds for Blaise to say anything. "So you were true to your word."

Leniel only grins. "I have always been a man of my word."

Silver's glad that he's found his voice again because she's lost hers. Once, she had used the bathroom in a muggle library and had to wash her hands, but the water wouldn't go through the little round drain. No matter how much she tried to unclog it, nothing would work. That's how she felt now. She felt like her throat was the drain and it was clogged. Not even a plunger would work in this case.

"We'll have him here for when Mr. Potter comes 'round. We'd be more than happy to take the boy off his hands if he doesn't have the time to come around and do it himself."

"No." Blaise said quickly, "That won't be necessary. Keep him safe.." his eyes surveyed the room. There's too many. If he chose to act, it'd be a suicide mission. "We'll come back with Harry."

Leniel turned to leave. Silver looked between Blaise and Draco, panic filling her, drowning her. A part of her understand what Blaise was doing, but she wasn't listening to that part.

"It's impossible." he mouthed to her, partially turned around.

Draco's eyes were wide. She could tell that he was feeling the same way as her. Ginny took her by the elbow and in the same motion, obstructs her vision.

Draco watches on and then, his heart plummets. They were _leaving_. He watched as one by one they exited and in desperation, he ran forward. Upon contact with the spell, his entire body twisted from the buzz of electricity and he felt his back crack against the cold, hard floor. He screamed out in pain, his legs lifting his lower back like a bridge in a spasm of pure, unadulterated pain. His throat closes up in the fear of having broken his back or causing severe injury - but what did that matter if everyone had left and no one cared? _If Silver didn't care..._

But, Silver heard it: the bone-curdling sound of flesh coming in contact with stone. Ginny fumbled to regain her grip but Silver had turned too suddenly. She was running for the door, Ginny sprinting madly behind her when they both froze.

"Silver." Ginny warned but Silver was stubborn and she wasn't going to listen. She ran up to Draco, as close as the shield allowed. Her hand reached forward but the reverberation of the shield was like a magnet, and she wasn't metal.

His eyes were shut in pain. Grunts of agony she couldn't hear because of the shield broke down the clog in her throat and her eyes begin to water. He was just inches away yet she could do nothing for him. It hurt her, the feeling of helplessness building up inside of her like a spring.

"Draco." She whispers, knowing he can't hear her. But then his eyes snap open and he's staring back at her.

"What is this?" She whips her head around at the sound of Leniel's angry voice cutting through the room. He's marching towards her, Blaise catching up. Ginny was trapped between two of the cloaked wizards, fruitlessly fighting, like swimming against a rip current.

"Well, do you want Harry Potter to kill him or not?" Blaise snarled. "How can we trust that he'll be _alive_ by the time he gets here!"

Leniel ignores him and yanks Silver by the elbow roughly, tossing her back into the ground.

"You tell your brother that this is _not _a choice we are giving him._" _Leniel sneers, wand pointed at her chest. "If he is not before the end of the day, this one won't be the only one on our bad side."

Fear. It's there again, in shape of a wand. He could kill her and she could never have a chance to talk to Draco again. She would die without him ever knowing the truth.

"_Enough_." Blaise plows in between them. "You promised you would keep him unharmed for Harry. That doesn't look very comfortable to me, Barbosa."

Barbosa's eyes travel to the corners, contemplating to carrying out the promise he made or allowing himself to take his sights off of Silver. The tip of his wand flares and she throws her hand over her face, bracing herself for the blow but she feels nothing. The warmth of a spell skims the surface of her legs but it doesn't harm her. She looks around; Ginny's managed to set herself free and madness has broken free. Barbosa is on the floor next to her, stiff. She reaches for her wand and is about to stand when she sees Harry in the far corner of the room, followed by Ron and Astrid and a few other Aurors.

Dread cloaks any relief she feels at the sight of him. They want Harry to kill Draco. If they lose, he'll have no other choice. Her eyes, desperate and without direction, land on Draco. Somehow, he was able to sit up and has been staring at her. Just like they found him earlier, his palm is pressed against a barrier invisible to their eyes.

"Draco -"

She crawls over, hearing the buzzing of the magic in her ears and seeing the flashing lights from the corners of her eyes but unable to tear herself away. He mouths something - her name.

"We're going to get you out." She struggles to say, "You're going to be safe."

But he doesn't respond like she was expecting. Instead his face is contorted in panic. She turns to see someone barreling towards her.


	27. Unchanging

**Unchanging**

* * *

There's one sensation that Silver tries very hard to forget. The place between two Deatheaters and a badly aimed wand. Being struck with the Cruciatus curse was something she could never describe, nothing she had ever felt. For a young child, that is an experience that may never be forgotten. it is an experience meant to damage, traumatize, emotionally wreck.

That was a mistake, worth seconds.

For the first time in over twelve years, she feels it all again. But this time, it isn't a mistake. It was shot with hatred, direction, and deliberation. The world around her becomes numb. Nothing else exists except for the white-hot fire spreading from her toes, up her legs and chest, down her arms, and to the top of her head. It consumes her whole and she could hear nothing else but the agony in her shrieks as she wriggles against the floor, trying to escape it.

But before long, it stops, suddenly. Air fills her lungs again and the blackness around her ebbs slowly away. She gasps for a lungful of air, as if she had been trapped underwater and holding her breath. Her body still stings and tingles when she crawls up to her knees, bent double.

"Silver!" says a voice she faintly recognizes. "Get up, Silver!"

She lifts her head weakly, shaking off the feeling of haziness she's unwillingly succumbed into. Ron pulls her up by the arm, gentle yet rough and urgent. The movement makes her sick to her stomach.

"You okay?" He doesn't wait for her to respond, "Let's go. C'mon now."

Someone comes from the side but he easily stops her with the wave of a wand. "There's too many." he begins to tell her, "We have to go -"

A blaring roar splits the air in two. The two of them stop. The noise has somehow cleared Silver's head and she's suddenly awake. The fog is gone. The figures in cloaks and the aurors are running around and pandemonium has been unleashed. She surveys the room for Harry and Ginny but there's too much movement. She's wondering what has caused this when she finds it, straight ahead and moving like lightning. The noise not only seemed to split the air in two, it split the room. Ron and her fling themselves aside just as the ground beneath them cracks, revealing a black abyss that leads to somewhere very far or perhaps, nowhere at all.

But another few feet in front of her, there's another crack and it has left the floor looking like a door, loose at the hinges. The terrifying part was that Draco was hanging from one of the hinges, a piece of raised rock from the stoney floor.

"_No._" she says breathlessly, "_Draco_!"

She leaves Ron and rushes over, throwing the upper half of her body over the edge and stretching out her arms. "Draco - grab my hand!"

"Silver -" the shield charm seems to have broken. "Merlin, Silver." He looks scared for his life and the happiest he's ever been all at the same time. But he's too far. He lets one hand reach up but nearly loses his grip with the other hand. "Silver, I have to tell you something -"

"_Shhh._" she says, snaking herself a little lower down, "You can tell me later."

He frowns, eyes tortured. "You _need to know -"_

"What?" A calm voice comes from behind her. "What does she need to know?"

She's struggling to turn when something grabs her from the collar of her shirt, half choking her. A woman, tall and slender faces her. She has long blonde hair and eyes the color of emeralds but they're not beautiful like the jewel. The green pools around the iris like a toxic lake, strewn with poisons. She knows eyes like that, but they are different, kinder.

"After everything your brother went through." She hisses at her in repulsion. "Yet you want to save him."

"Madge." Silver says, voice laced with loathing for the mother of her ex-boyfriend.

Madge continues, "He worked for _hewhomustnotbenamed_. He was one of his _Deatheaters _yet you were with him - you _loved_ him."

Silver looks at her evenly. She's aware of the fighting that has ceased and that their energies and curious gazes have been redirected at them.

"Madge." Harry's voice rises from the audience. "_Let my sister go_."

A light fills her poison-colored eyes. "Is that you, Harry Potter?"

The crowd parts, like Moses separating the sea in a Muggle history book she had once read, and Harry steps forward.

"_It is_!" She shrieks, beyond herself. "Look at what we've done for you, Harry. The last of 'em." Any larger and Silver's sure that her eyes are going to fall out, "The very last of his Deatheaters."

"kill 'em." Barbosa says from the distance. "Kill 'em like they killed his father!"

_Lucius? Dead? _That hadn't been reported, or it could've been while Draco was missing but one look at his face - he didn't know either. He just found out, too. For a second, Silver was terrified that he would let go. That Draco would give up and let himself fall. Madge's grip around her neck locked tighter as she whispered, "Do it, Harry."

Harry hesitated, and Madge was so focused on his next move that Silver was able to finally grab her wand from her back pocket.

"Madge." Harry begins to say, "I did what i did so that we could all live peacefully. I wanted to forget Voldermort and the damage that he had done to all of us."

"_No_. Show the world what you're capable of. Take your revenge for the pain that the Malfoy's have caused you. Let it headline the papers and be talked about for years to come as the day Harry Potter finally put an end to all the dark left in this world! This is how you can finally rid the world of all evil." Madge's lip curls. "With just this last ounce of cruelness."

"And you don't think that what you're doing now is cruel?" Silver spats and then chokes. "You're just like him, Madge."

"You little -" Madge's wand comes to her neck, digging into the skin where her neck meets the shoulder. "I am making this world good again!"

"How?" Silver fidgets. "By abandoning your son? By leaving Jordan behind and loving this more than him?"

"I _never_ stopped loving my son."

"Could've fooled me." To her surprise, Jordan's next to her, looking the most serious she had ever seen. The ends of his mouth are turned down sadly.

"Mother."

A mother above all else, the toxic sludge in her eyes began to melt away, replaced with a thin layer of unshed tears. "_Jordan_." She pushed Silver aside to rush to her son but he winced away. She felt terribly for him, but Silver wasn't paying attention to what happened next. All she could see was Draco. She reached for him again, dangling off the side. Somehow, by some miracle his fingertips brushed hers. Warmth spread, racing towards her like a starting point in a race. She almost forgot where she was when the next time, their palms met. She smiled, unable to hold back the tears.

"I've got you." And she did, grabbing on to him like an iron hand. With a grunt, she pulled him up and onto his stomach.

"Draco -" she hovers over him on all fours, when he grabs her suddenly and pulls her close. He touches her face, looks at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Silver." his fingertips graze her cheek.

She smiles. "Yes - yes, i'm here."

They're staring at each other, neither daring to break its hold when his expression changes. "Get down!" he flattens her body against his, her head landing on the crook of his neck when a _boom _echoes, followed by an explosion of red lights and screams.

His hand pushes against her lower back, as if he were trying to submerge her into him, protect her from everything.

"Are you okay?" he asks when everything sounds alright again. It was over.

"I'm fine." She rolls off him, propping up on her elbow. "And you're fine."

His face, bruised and smeared with dirt, breaks into a smile. She helps him to his feet, smiling wider at the way her fingertips tingle when he touches her as if nothing has changed. It never had changed, she realizes. She was just too stubborn to see it.


	28. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Madge was sent to Azkaban that night. When they were alone, Jordan told Silver about how his mother lifted her wand to him, to hurt him. She had lost herself, he explained, in this mission to rid the world of every single Deatheater left. She had lost her love for him and replaced it with numb indifference. It was like there was a wall separating them and when she ordered all wands on Silver and Draco after Silver had rescued him, his walls came up and his wand came forth. Once she was gone, most of the others fleed and the ones that stayed were either arrested, and if too uncooperative, killed.

Jordan stayed with Silver and Harry for a few days after that. She figured he needed the company and most of all, the warm blanket of feeling cared for and loved. Though it had been some months since they had ended their relationship (officially), she still cared for him, but not in the way she thought she did. There was a hallow in her heart that still needed to be filled.

Draco was taken back to Narcissa. They both needed time to mourn the loss of Lucius Malfoy. Despite the fact that he was an evil man, Silver knew him as someone else. She knew him as Draco's father - the one he still needed and loved in his own way.

But that night, something unexpected arrives in the Post.

Silver was in Teddy's room, reading him his favorite storybook as he whined about being put to bed so early when the owl came. It was an enormous black thing with needle-like claws and contemptuous yellow eyes. She grabs it cautiously and shoos it away, not liking the way it was eyeing Teddy, and shut the window.

"What's that, Silly?" he says in a small voice. "For me?"

She raises an eyebrow. For a five year old, he was quite full of himself. "No, it's for me."

"May I read it?"

She plays with a thread that has come loose on his comforter. "No. You may read the rest of this book though."

"_Silly_!"

"_Teddy_!" she shoots back, smiling. "Listen, don't tell Harry but i'll bake cookies tomorrow if you fall asleep soon." When that didn't work she added, "I'll put extra chocolate chips."

His face lit up like a light house looking for its forlorn ships.

"Oh yes. I'm very serious, Teddy."

He shut his eyes tight, willing himself to fall asleep and his hair began to turn into a light shade of brown, the same shade as Lupins. She smiled fondly, running her fingers through it and amazed as always by how she had managed to raise this child. If it hadn't been for Molly and the Weasley's, it would've never been possible. Her and Harry wouldn't have been able to pursue careers or even do things as simple as visit friends if it hadn't been for them.

She tucks his patchwork blankets around his skinny frame and kisses his forehead before rushing to Harry's room, parchment rolled in hand.

She knocks first, although she's sure that Ginny isn't spending the night and is granted permission.

"Harry." She plops down on the bed beside him. "We've received something. An invitation."

He stares at her, eyes heavy with sleep. "_At this time?"_

She nods. "I already know what it is." Her stomach turns as she says it, half in excitement and half in dread. "You read it."

He takes it from her and she hands him the glasses on his bedside table. "Go on."

She watches him as his eyes go across the paper. At the end, he blinks and sits up. "What do you think?"

She shakes her head. "What do _you_ think?"

He laughs quietly. "Silver, what else is stopping you?"

She knits her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He stares at her, his eyes unreadable. "Silver, you have to stop pretending like you don't love him." His words are so bluntly put, it almost made her feel uncomfortable. You nearly _died _for him."

She shifts her eyes. "so?"

"So?" she waits for him to go on."Madge is in Azkaban and its about time that all of this Voldermort and Deatheater crap is good and done for. We all risked our lives to bring the peace back to the world and no one else is going to disturb that." he says pointedly, "_So_, what's stopping you?"

She's quiet for a little, focusing on a crack of paint on the wall. Finally she says, "I don't know." meeting her brother's eyes, "Nothing."

He hands her the invitation. "I think we can all use a family outing. Teddy would love to go to a big party for Christmas."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The night felt like a memory.

The Annual Christmas ball continued as it did every year, despite the losses incurred in the Malfoy family. It had been exactly a month since Draco had been taken and then saved, and for Narcissa that was more than enough reason to celebrate. Though, she still felt the gnawing feeling at her heart, the one that reminded her that something was missing; that her husband was dead.

It certainly wasn't the first time a Potter rode into the halls of the Manor, all high ceilings and grand decor, but it was the first time Harry had been willingly and kindly invited. The house elf alerted her when they arrived and it was the only guest she had planned on personally greeting. She felt overwhelmed with gratitude as she let them in, each shuffling and leaving their cold winter coats with the elf. Arthur Weasley's daughter, shining underneath a crown of glittering red hair stood hesitantly behind them. Looking at her, Narcissa felt embarrassment, shame. Her husband had done a lot of things, wrong and terrible things to the Weasleys and yet this girl had risked her life for her son. They all had.

"I do hope we'll get to see your brother later, dear." There was a drop of ruefulness in her voice. "It'll be lovely to have him stop by."

She could tell Ginny had been taken by surprise, but she still smiled at her and nodded.

The threads of music were floating in the air as they walked, crisscrossing and meeting like a confluence at the entryway, revealing a half open door. Inside, the orchestra was playing a beautiful sound, full of the delicate strings of violins and a harp.

"The last time i saw this place," Harry said through gritted teeth, "it didn't look as nice."

Silver smiled. It's funny now. It was a way of insouciantly brushing it under the rug and stepping over it, so to say. She took him by the other arm, the one that wasn't holding on to Ginny, watching the dancing couples elegantly move across the floor, like a choreographed ballet or musical.

As if reading her thoughts, Ginny leaned forward and said, "Were we supposed to practice this before coming?" Her eyebrows narrowed in, helplessly confused.

"I hate dancing..." Harry murmurs under his breath as Silver shakes her head.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I love dancing." She contradicted.

Harry frowned grimly, focused on an enormous glass chandelier above them. "That's really something, huh..."

"_Harry_." Silver laughed, "Your _fiancé_ is very inconspicuously proclaiming her love for dancing and you're talking about lighting fixtures."

He shrugged, "It _is_ very nice, though."

"Oh, just dance with me, will you?" Ginny very unromantically said, pulling him away from the outliers. Harry shot back a frantic face, screaming with cries for help but Silver waved him away until losing sight of them and setting her sights on the rest of her surroundings. It was like nothing had changed. The house showed no wear of the darkness and evil that had trespassed its halls only five years ago. She could be standing in the very spot that Voldermort had once stood. Her stomach turned. It wasn't a night for these kind of thoughts.

She began to realize how long it had been since she hadn't moved so went off to the drinks table to find a cup of something strong. Silver had never had a problem with being alone but being alone whilst Draco was around made her suddenly self-conscious, like a teenager with a recently formed pimple on her face. A pink frothy liquid stood out to her and she wrapped her fingers around the thin stem of the glass, smooth and gently like she had done this millions of times before when really, it didn't take much practice or grace to hold a cup of firewhiskey and send it shooting down your throat in one quick gulp.

"Thank Merlin for the spirits." A voice came form her left.

She met dark eyes and a dark, handsome face. Blaise reached down for the same thing. "Any idea what this is?"

She took a whiff of it. "Smells like liquid luck."

He laughed. "Well then, liquid luck it is. Cheers."

Their cups gently clanged together and each took a sip. Now this had certainly changed. If it had been five, six, seven years ago, seeing Silver and Blaise chatting amicably would have been like seeing the world burned down.

"So.." she said, feeling a burning sensation from the alcohol prickling at her throat, "enjoying the party?"

He nods. "Narcissa's done a brilliant job, despite..." He stops to watch something in the distance.

"I can't imagine what she must be going through." she said. "She's strong, though, Narcissa."

"Always has been...but of the silent sort." His mouth turns up at the corners slightly. "Except for now."

Silver half turned to where he was facing. Narcissa was pointing at them, an affectionate smile splitting her face.

"She's been telling everyone about what we did."

"I've noticed." she said, "You are quite the superstar, Zabini."

She's never seen Blaise blush, but then again, she never thought they would be in the same room without strangling each other either. It was quite a night, and she had only been here for a few minutes. His face is back to normal before she glances back again and he has a different look on his face. It makes him look younger almost. A smirk that seems to have sat on his face many times before.

"Well, well, well." he's saying with his cup in the air, a toast to the oncoming party. "Look who's decided to show up to the party."

She turns around. Draco's standing between them and seeing him with Blaise, suddenly reminds her of a tall and somewhat gawky version of him. Draco reaches past her for a drink and skims her arm, leaving behind a succession of goosebumps. She's gripped by a sudden anxiety and finds that she can't meet his eyes right away.

"Who cares if I'm here." There's a playfulness to his tone. "Everyone's here to see you two. "In a matter of seconds you're to be lifted off on velvet chairs and donned onto your golden thrones."

"If you ask me," Blaise smirks. "It was rightfully deserved mate."

Draco takes a sip of his drink and smiles, cheeks slightly inflating with the liquid. He swallows, glancing off to the side until landing on Silver. His hand came to his hair, a movement always recognized as a sign of nerves. "I really can't thank you all enough...for saving me from my moment as a damsel in distress."

"I had to return the favor didn't I?" she says before realizing it and bites her lip. Not because it wasn't true, but because it was an intimate moment, when he found her all those years ago. "But enough already!" The music begins to change into a gentler, slower tune. "Let's just enjoy tonight, shall we?"

He had been staring at her and the blush on her cheeks deepens.

"Couldn't agree more." he says and sets his drink down as he takes hers out of her hand. "A dance?" she's staring at her empty hand, still in the shape of the glass. "For old times sake..."

Blaise takes this second to turn away, pretending to be interested in the windows and the dark sky outside. Silver meets his eyes and lets him take her hand. This time, the warmth feels natural, like slipping back into normalcy.

They slip into the other couples, however not so seamlessly. A woman glares in their direction as they settle their arms around each other. They laugh and Silver loses her balance, bumping against him. He helps her back up, taking her by the waist and they laugh again. Like ice, melting underneath an open fire, the tension begins to break but a different sort of tension begins to build up in it's place, wound up like a spring. His fingers unconsciously play with the fabric of her red dress. The last time they danced like this, he did the same. Everywhere his hands touch burns, prickling like jolts of electricity.

She's not sure what prompts her to ask, but it can be traced back to the spring, bouncing but not really in full force. "I bet Astoria was really happy to see you home." His blue eyes widened and she replied with a smile that felt wrong on her face. "Safe and sound."

The end of one song drifted into the beginning of the next. "Yes, of course. But -"

"And Narcissa?" she asks. "And _you_? How are you?"

He averts his eyes, fingers more aggressive against her waist. "You know our relationship has always been rather strained." Silence passes between them. "Silver...when I saw you at the house with Blaise," he finally says, "it felt like old times, like nothing had chanced since we were -"

"in love?"

He looks down at her, his eyes mixed with surprise and relief. "Yes. I was so happy -"

"Draco." she says in a small voice, pulling away from him quickly. "Don't say that. Astoria..." The spring launched now, viciously bouncing off her insides and making her sick. Without looking at him, she turns and disappears into the elegantly dressed witches and wizards. She vaguely recognizes his voice calling her from afar, but she's far too embarrassed to come back to him now. Why did she run off? Why was she so stupid? He was still with Astoria and she shouldn't be jealous. She has no right.

She attracts the attention of a few wandering eyes and feels trapped in the house, suffocating. Deciding there was nowhere to escape the feeling, she slips through the front door and outside, instantly greeted by rain.

She curses under her breath. She'd put so much effort into making her hair curl into waves and it was all for nothing. She sighed loudly, restraining the urge to scream into the wind and let her voice be carried far, far away from here. She's glad she doesn't though, because not a second later, the doors behind her are swinging open.

She pats her eyes with the back of her hand before spinning around. Draco's speeding down the steps, not minding the wet or the cold and heading straight towards her.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she explains but he doesn't break his stride, "I shouldn't have said -"

He stops in front of her and takes her face into his hands, leaning in close with desperation in his eyes. "Silver, all i could think about when i was trapped in that house wasn't Astoria. It was _you_. Your face, your voice," his thumps caress her cheeks, "your eyes."

She took a sharp inward breath. Her hands come up to rest over his, pulled to him by forces out of her control.

"You left me once." His voice hallowed out. "_Please_ don't do it to me again."

She suddenly feels cut free, from the earthly ties of responsibilities and regrets and pretense, and is floating. "_i won't_." she says breathlessly as his face comes closer. "I promise."

He kisses and her and they both feel it: the web of the past that has knitted them so closely together for twenty-four years. A web that sometimes feels constraining but more often than not, not. The rain is hammering down, feeling like frozen needles piercing their skin but it feels welcoming.

He smiles against her lips and slightly pulls back. Her face is wet and her mascara is leaving tracks on the gentle skin underneath her eyes. Emeralds, shining and striking emeralds. He pulls her hair away from her forehead. She's perfect. He feels warm and cold all at the same time and rushing of his heartbeat brooks no contradiction to what he already knows. So what he says next feels so right as it vibrates through his vocal cords before finding a voice.

_"Marry me._" He says quietly. Not as a question but plainly as if it were a necessity to continue leaving, like water and food. "I've always loved you and nothing will ever change that. No matter how hard you try to get rid of me, to erase me -"

"Yes." she says, raindrops falling on her eyelashes and making it hard to see. She blinks over and over, catching glimpses of his face but more aware of the way he's holding her.

"_Yes_?" he says, making sure he'd heard correctly. "You said yes?"

"_Yes." _she repeats, giggling.

"Yes?"

"Honestly Draco, I'll change my mind."

A crooked smirk twists his lips. It was mischievous and devious and _him._ So very him. "Silver, look at what you'll be giving up." Arrogance, that was also very him.

"Eh, i can live with that." she teases.

He pulls her close, foreheads touching. She feels his hot breath on her lips and for a moment, thinks of them at Hogwarts, kissing for the first time - bubbling with teenage hormones and wanting to do nothing else but touch each other. She had everything she needed back then: a family, friends, and a someone she loved and loved her back. Though her family was cut short a member, another was gained and now she feels complete again, like the Earth completing a full rotation around its axis.


	29. Kings Cross

**Kings Cross**

* * *

_12 years later_

"Scorpius! _Careful_!" A tall, slender woman of about thirty-eight yells, calm yet frantic as the boy seesaws on the edge of a banister. He titters as if the world is his, he has it in his hands and he can conquer it all with just crossing the length of this banister but his dreams are succumbed when she grabs him from the waist and pulls him down halfway. "You're going to be late."

"What a shame." he says sardonically.

She shoots him a look, not condemning his snark but rather countering it. She couldn't blame the boy for something he had clearly inherited from his parents.

"Quite a shame. _Especially_ if you miss the train and have to complete your first level next year, instead." she purses her lips. "I only wonder how many new friends Albus would make in the meantime?" Scorpious and Albus - Harry's son - were very good friends and extremely protective of each other. They had been planning their first year at school together since they were nine years old and impatiently stood year after year as their older siblings and cousins went off on the Hogwarts Express. This was their first year and Scorpious was suddenly feeling very nervous on the way to King's Cross.

His thin little lips form into a straight line. "Albus would never..."

"Honestly, Scorpious. You can't expect him to start his first year without you and not make any friends."

His big green eyes grew larger. He hadn't yet noticed that his pale blonde hair had come undone and was now sticking up in the back. She went to pat it, falling to her haunches to level with him. "You're going to be fine, love."

"you promise?" he says quietly, his eyes steadily on her.

She fixes his hair, brushing it down, they says, "_I promise_."

"What are we promising?" Another figure joins them, this one holding a striking resemblance to the boy. "I hope it isn't a chocolate frog, because your mother would absolutely detest that."

Draco winks and sneakily passes a wrapped candy over to his son. "_Our little secret._"

"Yeah, I'm not standing right here." she shakes her head but smiles. "Oh, look who it is!"

A little boy with hair as black as the night runs over, nearly slamming Scorpious to the ground in excitement. They chase each other around the platform, earning a few annoyed glances from other parents and even some of the older children. Silver keeps an eye on them until a head of dark blue hair catches her eye. It's Teddy and he's with his girlfriend again. She sighs audibly and her husband notices.

"Is there a time when he isn't attached to Victoire?" She says, referring to Fleur and Bill's eldest daughter. She was beautiful, captivating and though Silver was much older, anyone that gorgeous always stirred something resentful within a woman.

"Actually, yes." he looks at her, "whenever Lily's around."

His youngest pseudo cousin had a way of demanding attention from Teddy that made even Victoire jealous. It was as if he only had eyes for Lily.

Just then, a little ginger sprouts from the ground and outstretches her short arms at Silver. "Auntie Silver!"

Silver collects her in her arms, hugging her like as if she were a bear and she was her cub. "Oh, i get to have you all to myself for another whole year my little Lily pad."

Ginny gives Silver a kiss on the cheek. "It's been _too_ long."

"It has." Harry supplies, looking older but also still like the fifteen year old boy she had been introduced to as her brother all that time ago. Hair still messy and untamed, glasses still clumsily perched on the bridge of his nose.

"It's been four days." Silver says, laughing.

Ginny's mouth hung open and a very serious expression froze her face. "_Exactly_."

Silver set Lily down and proceeded into a group hug with Rose and Hugo - Hermione and Ron's children. James hung in the back, after two years at Hogwarts, he was far too cool to be seen giving hugs to his family. She narrowed his eyes at him and he smiles sheepishly. Standing at just a few inches taller than his brother but wildly similar. Both dark haired but James had brown eyes whereas Albus had the green eyes her mother had once had.

"Rose!" Hermione's voice surfaced. "_Rose_. Your sweater!"

Rose broke away. "Sorry, mum."

Hermione, looking wild-eyed and nervous (an all too-familiar sight) helped her with shaking hands. "Oh, Rose. You must remember to wear a sweater. Don't want you catching a cold."

Ron rolls his eyes affectionately. "Hermione, she's fine. She'll remember her sweater."

She straightens. "Oh, how do you know that Ron?" She covers her mouth. "She's going to be off all by herself..ED."

"Lighten up, Granger." Draco says, never having lost the habit of calling each other by their last names. "She's got an entire army looking after her. Isn't that right, James?"

James nods and half turns away, undoubtedly to make sure his friends weren't looking.

The train's engine begins to roar to life with a wheezing sound, the first signal that it was time to board. Silver's eyes dart around, searching. "Where's Teddy gone?"

Someone grabs her from the shoulders, shaking her. She twirls around to see a laughing Teddy. "Oh hilarious, really funny." she slaps his arm.

"I know." he says with a mischievous smirk, a smirk that isn't inherited but rather learned.

Smoke begins to cloud the air above them, gray and thick and smelling of coal. Hermione alerts them that its time to go or they won't find a compartment that'll fit them all together and they all follow her and Ron to the train. Teddy sticks by Silver, keeping an arm on her shoulder and the other wrapped around Lily's small hand.

Each parents finds their respective children and wishes them well, hugging, kissing, smothering them with all the love possible before letting them go, hoping its enough for the next four months that stand between them and their next visit.

Victoire's already inside the train with her other, equally as handsome siblings, waving at Teddy to come inside. He reaches for his trunk and owl, taking the first steps to go in when Silver grabs him by the arm.

"It's your last year, Teddy." she says, not expecting for her throat to feel so dry when she says it. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. She had to become a mother to Teddy when she was only seventeen, and now _he _was seventeen. It had already been seventeen years since her Godfather's death, and not once did she deprive his son of stories because of her eternal sadness. She always told Teddy about how brave and admirable his father was and how lucky he had been to live in a world that Remus had given his life for. But instead of telling him all of that again, she says, "Make the best of it...and look after your cousins and brother."

"Don't worry mum." he says. "i'll make sure Scorpius gets his fair share of toilet slushies and wet willies."

"_Teddy_."

He smiles, a smile that no matter how much he wound her up, she could never stay mad at. He moves in and wraps his arms around her, standing in an embrace for a few seconds. She lets her head rests on his shoulder, being pulled upwards by his height. "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too." he says and pulls away, reaching down for Lily for his goodbyes. He looks back at the train, beaming up at Dominique and grips his trunk again. He waits for the younger children to go ahead, Albus and Scorpious both run up to their parents and hug them before skipping up the steps and inside. Louis, the one that looked the most like a Weasley out of Bill's children, helps Teddy with his luggage when suddenly, he whips his head around. Silver's standing just a few inches away and smiling sadly. She's expecting him to turn around and continue his trek to Dominique but is taken aback when he hops off and towards her.

"What's the matter?"

He shakes his head. "I forgot to thank you is all."

"_Thank me?_" she says, not understanding him.

"For accepting the task of being my mother when you were only a teenager." he's tearless but she imagine that his eyes sting the way hers do. "And for being exceptionally brilliant at it."

Unable to help herself, she hugs him again, very well knowing she was squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Oh, Teddy - it wasn't a task. It _never_ felt like a task." She pulls back, meeting his brown eyes and watching his hair change colors. "Plus, with hair like that, I thought i could eventually pawn you off for some money."

He laughs. "Glad you didn't."

"Me too."

The moment he turns his back, she feels Draco's eyes on her. She meets them and he whispers something into her ear, it could be encouragement or sweet nothings but one could never tell by the look on her face: content, happy. She nuzzles into the crook of his shoulder and comfortably settles there, waving back at her son's excited ear-splitting grin - eased by the company of his cousin - and Teddy, the son she was never meant to have but couldn't imagine life without.

_The End_

* * *

**series and it's so bittersweet! It took me much longer to finish than I had hoped but it's because I've been able to find the courage to begin writing my **own** story. And, it couldn't have happened without this! It's incredible to see how much I've grown as a writer **(definitely still growing and learning!)** thanks to all the criticism and suggestions I've received from my reviewers. Thank you all so much for everything and I hope you keep an eye out for any other fics I may post in the future! xx**_  
_


End file.
